STAY
by babybensler
Summary: Peter Stone and Olivia Benson are more likely to be found butting heads over a difficult case, but when they're found in bed together... Olivia knows how relationships within the department goes but Peter is willing to risk it if it means they can have a chance. Will Olivia give in this one last time?
1. thread count

**A fic about Stone and Olivia, one that i thought i would never ever write. Let's all ride this wave together.**

She lays in his bed wrapped in the thousand thread count sheets that holds the evidence of their night together. He's sleeping next to her peacefully in all his nude glory with sheets pooled at his waist- his _perfectly_ chiseled waist that created that _V_ she loved. She listens to the ticking of the clock that hangs on his wall across the room and wonders how much longer she can last just laying in this bed wide awake. Tonight she had crossed a line, a very _very_ bad line.

They had gone from consoling him in his office, to drinks at the bar around the corner, to falling into his bed around two in the morning. She wanted this, every last bit of what happened last night but she failed to remember life would somehow have to resume. His sister would still be dead, he would still be grieving, and she would _still_ be his coworker at the end of the day. There wouldn't be any forgetting this. Not after the way he flicked his tongue on her-

She stopped herself from even completing that thought.

Olivia began to shift as quietly as she could in an effort to move out of the bed, but his hand that was wrapped around her waist gripped her tighter. She looked over her shoulder and seen his eyes had still been closed and tried again with no luck of losing him.

"Where are you going?" he croaked somewhere between half sleep and awake.

"I need to get home to Noah, he'll be up here soon and wondering where I am," she tried again and his grip was still holding onto her. "Peter…" he released her and she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, searching for her clothes.

She sighed realizing she'd lost them the minute they had gotten through the door. Olivia eyeballed the room and was thankful to see a blanket at the end of the bed on the bench. She reached for it and wrapped herself completely in it before bolting for the living room to retrieve her belongings.

She scanned the living room and managed to find her blouse, bra, and slacks, but she couldn't find her damn underwear- and then it hit her. That small scrap of fabric lying near the couch was in fact her underwear. It was the same underwear that Peter had ripped from her body.

She sighed and slipped on her jeans and blouse before grabbing her bag and keys and heading out.

Freshly showered and a cup of coffee in hand, Olivia felt as if she were finally ready to start her day. She took a deep breath as she sat in her office trying her best to catch up on paperwork per usual in the morning, yet the flashbacks of last night continued to flood her mind. Visions of him on top of her, between her thighs thrusting as his hands glided up her-

 _Okay okay, last time today._

She warned herself: this was _not_ happening. No fantasizing, no asking if this meant anything- nothing! It was one night, they both needed it and if it meant getting his mind off of everything that had happened the last few days, then it was an okay thing to do, right?

Olivia shook her head and threw her pen down, giving up on convincing herself that life would be completely normal after last night. She slept with their newest ADA Peter Stone, and now… now she wasn't really sure what was next with them.

"You got a minute?" before even looking up at the figure standing at her door she knew exactly who it was, and there was no way of running away from this.

"No not really, and if it's about last night then definitely not," she sat back in her chair just looking at him, hardly believing this was the same man she had been in bed with only hours beforehand.

"Are we just supposed to pretend it didn't happen?" he stepped forward and tugged the door closed before twisting the blinds closed as well.

"Yes," she struggled to even disagree with him as he stood there dressed in his perfectly tailored suit, a new one she guessed because she'd never seen this one before. It was navy with very faint pinstripes and hugged his broad shoulders perfectly.

"Olivia, you know how ridiculous that sounds?" he stood in front of her desk with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Peter," she warned.

"You can't sit there and tell me that there's nothing between us. Last night was-"

"A one time thing-"

"But it doesn't have to be… why can't we talk about this?"

"Because Peter, we crossed a line last night. Trust me, I enjoyed it just as much as you did but the thought of us being more and risking so much…" she sat up in her chair and looked him straight in the eyes. "Please just leave it alone," she went to open her files back up and continued working, hoping that he would just leave her office. He stood there with his hands in his pockets staring at her, pursing his lips debating on saying anything else. He figured this was just a fight he wouldn't be able to win- today.

Olivia exhaled the deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding once she heard the door to her office open, and the sound of his footsteps leaving her squadroom. "You want to tell me what just happened, or do I have to pry my way to get the truth?" the blonde southern belle appeared at her door with her cup of fresh coffee steaming in her hands. Olivia didn't say a word which Amanda took as an invite. She closed the door behind her and took a seat across from Olivia at her desk.

"What makes you think anything happened?" Olivia sat back and closed her files once again, figuring she wouldn't be getting work done anytime soon.

"Peter Stone, marching into your office and closing all the blinds- _closing_ the door," her voice dropped an octave and Olivia couldn't help her reflex of rolling her eyes.

"We had a talk you know… with his sister passing just a few days ago. The man is going through a lot," she tried her best to sound convincing, she really did but Amanda could smell bullshit from a mile away.

"Uh huh," she took a sip from her mug.

"What Amanda?"

"You're making it a little hard to believe that that's all he came here for."

Olivia removed her glasses and placed them at the top of her head, rubbing her eyes as she debated on saying anything more. She moved from where she sat and walked to the other side of her office, peeking through the blinds for a moment before turning and facing Amanda. "There's nothing more for me to say," she said not caring at all if she called her bluff or not. Olivia considered for a moment to just confess to Amanda everything that had happened in the past 24 hours, but if she really wanted to put this all behind her then she would have to keep this to herself.

"Alright Liv," Amanda grabbed her mug and headed straight for the door. "Just know whatever it is, if you need help I'm here," she looked over her shoulder with her hand on the door before heading out and returning to work.

She paced back once again to her desk and collapsed in her seat wondering if this day could speed up a little bit faster and be over. Olivia leaned forward onto her elbows and bowed her head into the palms of her hands already exhausted from the day.

"Hey Liv."

"Oh my god, what!" her head shot up from her hands irritated with hefty amount of visitors she had been getting this morning already.

"Damn Liv, who shit in your cereal this morning?" Fin stood in her doorway dressed his regular attire that included a tracksuit and gold chain.

"Sorry Fin, it's been a long morning. What's up?"

"We got a missing kid at the elementary school a few blocks up."

"Got it, give me a few and I'll meet you guys downstairs," he nodded and paused for a moment wondering if he should even ask her if everything was okay, when he could obviously tell that it wasn't. After spending so many years working with her he knew she would come to him when she was ready- well if that day ever came.

"We're not going to get anywhere with this case today, not until we get in contact with the biological father," Olivia stood in front in the glass of the interrogation room alongside Carisi and Stone.

"I'll get working on looking through VICAP," Carisi stated and went off to continue working. Olivia knocked on the window and moments later Fin and Amanda appeared in the hallway.

"Amanda I need you to help Carisi look through VICAP for the biological father. Fin, I need you to go back down to the school and ask the staff about any details regarding what they saw," Olivia ordered them.

"On it Lieutenant," Amanda and Fin followed in the steps of Carisi, leaving Olivia and Peter all alone.

She stood staring out of the glass into the interrogation room at their worried parent and their lawyer, anything to avoid eye contact with Peter. For someone who was avoiding him, she sure did end up alone with him one too many times today.

"You want to maybe grab a bite to eat, go over the case?" Peter stood there with his hands in his pockets like he always did, and for some odd reason she just wanted to slap that relaxed grin right off his face. His beautifully structured face that her hands and mouth had been all over-

Okay, so she officially was going home and taking a _nice long cold_ shower. It had been a long time- no scratch that; a long long _long_ time since she had even been intimate with a man. And now she was behaving like a wild woman. She couldn't even look at the smallest detail of him without flooding her mind with flashbacks of last night.

"Nice try. It ain't happening," she tries her best to play it cool but the heat of his gaze makes it difficult to keep a straight face. Before he could say another word her cell phone rang in her back pocket, and she was quick to answer it.

"Benson," she froze at the underlying panic laced in the voice of the principle of Noah's school. Peter noticed her immediate change in demeanor and took a few steps closer. "Mercy? I'll be right there," she hung up her phone and her breathing became shallow as she herself began to panic.

"Olivia, what's going on?" Peter asked.

"It's Noah, he's been taken to the hospital. They think he might've broken his arm," she tried not to worry, reminding herself that this was a minor injury. Kids broke bones all of the time, but this was also her one and only baby. The last thing she wanted to do was a helicopter mom.

"Let me take you," he offered.

"Oh my god, Peter."

"As a _friend_ Olivia," he added. She hesitated with her answer and before she could even answer he had already pulled his keys from his jacket.

The emergency room is full and crowded per usual and it's a shame she realizes that she knows her way around so well. She went the front desk and without saying a word the nurse had already showed her back to the small exam station Noah had been put at. Peter followed closely behind as she pulled back the curtain and nearly cried at the sight of her baby boy. He was there with Lucy thankfully with his arm already wrapped and casted.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Noah screamed the moment he seen Olivia, nearly jumping out of his bed to get to her.

"I'm here sweet boy," she rushed to his side and took a seat on the bed he'd been laying in. "Thank you so much for staying with him Lucy."

"Of course Liv. I'll see you in the morning big guy. Get to feeling better," she ruffled his hair before grabbing her things and leaving. Peter stood at the end of the bed not really sure what to say, suddenly realizing he had never met Noah before.

"How did I know you would pick blue?" she wrapped her arm around him and he snuggled closer into her embrace.

"It's my favorite!"

"I know…" she rested her chin on the top of his head and kissed his luscious curls. "Does anything hurt baby?"

"Not anymore. I cried a little but just a _little_ because I'm a big boy now," she smiled. She looked up completely forgetting that Peter had still been in the room, realizing herself that she hadn't ever introduced him to Noah.

"Noah, I want you to meet one of mommy's friends," his baby blues looked up at the figure standing before him and managed to give him a smile. It wasn't often that Olivia brought new faces around him- especially since she thought she had lost him forever after the kidnapping with Sheila. "This is Peter."

"Hi Noah, I hear so much about you," he came closer towards the side of the bed not really sure what to do with his hands. Does he shake his hands, go in for a hug? None of it felt right at all.

"I don't hear anything about you," he replied matter of factly and caused Olivia and Peter to chuckle.

"Well hopefully we can change that," he looked over at Olivia and she hated that she wasn't upset at his words.

"Do you like baseball?" Noah asks.

"I love baseball. I go to games all the time, maybe if it's okay with mom we can go to one soon?"

"Please mommy?"

"Only if its the Yankees," she chides and kisses his forehead.

"Can we also get ice cream on the way home? It's the only thing that will make me better," Noah was a lot smarter than he led on and was already milking this broken arm. Olivia was just happy he was okay and already feeling better, and she figured if she gave in this one time it wouldn't be too bad, right?

"Ha! The _only_ thing huh?" he nodds. "Well I guess if it'll make you better we should go," she looks up at Peter almost looking for approval from him. He did drive her here and there's a pull on her heart that kind of wants him to come along.

"That sounds- that sounds good," he tries his best to say nonchalantly but can't help the grin that breaks across his face. He and Olivia hold each others gaze for a moment, smiling at each other like idiots. Once she began to notice she began to feel like one too.

"Let's go get you discharged," she rises off the bed and grabs Noah's hand to help him climb down. To her surprise he reached for Peter's hand with his other and she swore she felt her heart stop. It was all too much and too fast yet she hated that somehow it all felt perfectly imperfect. They weren't together by any means but she felt like somehow the universe was pointing towards every sign that maybe she should give this a try.

And maybe just _maybe_ she was going to say yes.


	2. boundaries

**Ya'll responded in such a positive way to this? Thank you guys so much, the reviews mean everything to me.**

They've finally made it back to her apartment after such a lengthy day. Peter enters her place close behind with Noah fast asleep over his shoulder, and she has to admit it feels natural with him here. He had been so great with Noah today and although the circumstances weren't ideal, she was glad to have him with her. They had gone out for a quick dinner with ice cream following, and she found herself barely getting a word in between them.

"He's out for the night," Olivia said quietly and lead him down to the end of the hall to Noah's room. She turns on his side lamp and reaches to remove his tennis shoes while he's still in Peter's arms. He gently lays him across his bed and as Olivia tries to change him into his pajamas he startles himself awake.

"Mommy?"

"I'm here sweet boy, let's get you in your pajamas and into bed," she helps him get changed. Peter exits the room and heads back towards the living room while also getting a glance into her room on the way there. He wonders for a bit if at any point he would be waking up in that same exact bed one morning soon.

Deciding he was thirsty he searched the cabinets of the kitchen for a glass and grabbed water from the filtered water in the fridge. He heard the footsteps of Olivia making her way down the hall and she stopped right at the archway of the kitchen staring at him- smiling. She's still in her uniform, dress slacks and all, and she's gorgeous. "Thank you for everything today," she expressed.

"It's really no problem, Liv. You've been there for me through all this mess. It's the least I could do," he gulps the rest of his glass and goes to wash it in the sink.

"I can get that later, just put it in the dishwasher," she grabs the cup from him and places it in there. Their hands brushed against one another and it reminds her that it's the first time they've made physical contact all day. In fact it's the first time since the night before and she starts to remember just how gentle he was with her with he kissed her- and how much she wants to feel him against her all over again. So much had changed from this morning when he had approached her in her office. Olivia had been so against forming anything past a work relationship with Peter, but now…

"Well, I guess I should get-"

"Do you want to stay for-" they speak at the same time and her heartdrops knowing that he was about to head out. "Do you want to stay for coffee?" she finishes, wanting just a little more time with him today.

"Yeah actually, I do," he digs his hands in his pockets and smiles his boyish grin.

"Great, I'll get the pot started and I will meet you in the living room," she begins filling the pot with water and exhales the moment he went into the living room. There's so much on the table tonight she feels and the last thing she wants to do is fuck this up. It had been a few years since her last relationship- if that's what one would even call it, and she felt a small tug on her heartstrings that maybe it was worth giving Peter a chance.

"If I remember correctly you just like a little bit of creamer in yours?" she walked in with two mugs and set them both on the coffee table in front of them.

"It's perfect," he says as he takes a sip. There's a silence that falls over them and she feels it's needed as they both build up enough confidence to say what was really on their minds. "You know Liv… I understand if you don't want to talk about what happened between us but I would _really_ like to especially after today," he turns his body towards her.

"I do actually want to talk about it Peter," she confirms. "You have to understand that this morning I was still kind of confused about last night."

"Believe me, I was too but I gave it some more thought this morning and I really want to give this a try. You challenge me Olivia, not only on the job," she chuckles a bit thinking about how often they butt heads. "But you challenge me to be better, to face my fears like with my sister," he pauses. "I don't mean to overwhelm you when I say this, but I don't want to give up on the idea of us just yet," she feels her breath escape from her lungs as each word leaves his mouth.

"I don't want to either Peter," she confesses. Her hands wrench in her lap and she finds herself getting nervous to even look into those green eyes of his. "But I need you to know that no matter what happens my son will always come first," she finally looks up at him.

"Absolutely," she relaxes a bit. "It feels funny to say after the night we shared, but I really do want us to take our time with this," Olivia's cheeks reden. "Which I hope it's okay to admit it's going to be extremely difficult."

"Well I normally don't condone sleeping with a man at least until 60 days-"

"60 days?" He blurts.

"Yes," she laughs. "But something tells me that is very much out of the window for us," she tries not to think about it too much; how insanely honest they're being with one another.

"I'll try my best to behave but no promises," he moves in closer to her as her head rests on her hand that's propped on the back of the couch. _This is it,_ she thinks, their real first kiss. They had done this and much more the night before, but this would be _different._ This kiss would be after confiding in one another and confessing their willingness to give this relationship an honest try.

"Is this okay?" he asks permission. She nods with what she's sure is the dopiest grin before moving in closer and placing a sweet kiss to his lips. His lips are sweet from the creamer of the coffee he drank, and she almost dies when she feels his tongue skimming her lower lip. Her mouth parts at the feel of his hand running along her thigh and there's a moan in the back of her throat when he takes this opportunity to insert his tongue. His other hand reaches up and cups the side of her face and she finds her back inching closer and closer to the seat of the couch. Instinctively her legs part and his knee rests between them. His body hovers over her and his hand that rested on her thigh, hooked around her knee and brought her leg around his waist.

Everything is moving so quickly and her minds a blur as she tries to rationalize this. They had crossed so many boundaries 24 hours ago, so why make any new ones now? There was so much more to learn about one another so many more topics to discuss, but right now she decided it didn't matter. All she wanted was the delicious feeling of him between her legs again.

His knee ends up flush against her core as he inches even closer to her, and she can't help the cry that escapes. She's throbbing and needing the savory relief she knows he can give her _tonight._

Her hand travels from his shoulder down to the waist of his slacks and moved towards the front where his belt buckle was. She sprawled her fingers near his zipper feeling the hardness of his arousal through the material. Her hand is cupping him and he can't help the thrust that follows. He's trying his goddamned best to not be an asshole and be a gentlemen, but her touch is heavenly and patience is the last thing on his mind.

When he feels her hand move and begin to undo the buckle of his belt he knows he's in trouble. This is the point where he knows they need to stop, to keep their word and take things slowly but the throbbing in his dick says otherwise. Reluctantly, he pulls his lips away and her eyes grow wide at his sudden retraction.

"I want to keep going.." he says breathlessly. "But I also want us to be more than just sex," he sits back and helps pull her up.

"I hate that you're right," she says simply. Her lips are swollen and her cheeks are flushed, and she stands in an effort to distance herself from him. She's pacing the room for a moment before turning to him. "You're sure we can't just this one time?"

"Olivia-"

"Okay okay," she laughs and he stands from where he still sits on the couch.

"I'm gonna do us both a favor and head out," her eyes roam down to the bulge in his pants and her mouth becomes dry.

"I could take care of that," she unintentionally licks her lips and he knows he in danger if he doesn't get the hell out of there.

" _Olivia_ ," he warns.

"I will see you tomorrow," she follows him as he makes his way to the small hallway that leads to her front door.

"Goodnight Liv," he kisses her forehead, her nose, and then finally her lips.

"Night Peter," she smirks and closes the door behind him. Her back collapses against the door and she's smiling from ear to ear.

She wants to pinch herself to make sure what all had just happened was real. Her and Peter Stone had been thirty seconds away from God knows what, and she was wishing he would've given her enough time to figure it out.

They've been working nonstop this morning on the same case since the day before, and it's been awfully hard to be completely normal around Peter. Amanda had already been on her heels about them yesterday and the last thing she needed was to give her more ammo. He had brought her coffee and spent a few minutes alone with her this morning in her office, and she had to admit that it was _nice._

"How about we break for lunch and head to the hospital in 30?" They had thankfully found their missing kid, but the problem was they didn't know _who_ exactly took her.

"Sounds good," they all went on their own way to lunch, leaving just Olivia and Peter at their small meeting table in the bullpen.

"You up for some Benny's?" Peter mentioned the small deli located across the street.

"I would really like that, just let me grab my purse," she removes her glasses and places on top of her head.

"Don't worry about it. This one's on me," he reaches for her arm and tugs her his way. She wants to hold his hand as they walk towards the elevator, rest her head on his shoulder as they make their way down the sidewalks of the city. Yet, she knows it's not possible just yet and she begins to realize it really is the little things.

"Can I ask you a question?" Peter says as he sits across from her at the booth they picked towards the back.

"Shoot," she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Do you think that maybe we could go on a real official date this weekend?" he's nervous she can tell, and it's reassuring that he's just as timid as she is walking into this.

"Yes, that sounds good," she bites her lower lip as she looks over at him and wants so badly to lean over this table kiss him. "I'll ask Lucy if she minds staying the night Friday."

"Stay the night?" his eyebrows raise and he can't help the grin growing on his face.

"Mmhmm," she puts on her best nonchalant act and continues to eat her turkey wrap.

"I'm guessing staying on our best behavior is out the window?"

"I figured we could still get to know each other in more than _one_ way," she steals a fry from his plate and the corners of her mouth up turn.

"Going slow must have just been a theory."

"Damn right it was."

 **Things are heating up boy...thoughts so far?**


	3. sleepover

**I've read ya'lls reviews and answered your requests...enjoy :')**

She's standing in front of the full length mirror dressed in her third outfit change as she prepares to go on her very first date with Peter. She has no idea where he's taking her and she doesn't know if jeans and a nice shirt will work, or maybe a pair of heels and a tight fitting dress. Then she remembers their plans _after_ dinner and opts for her new purchase she made at the mall today; a navy dress that clung to her curves in all the right places. Olivia threw it back on and paired it with a pair of nude strappy heels along with a small golden pendant necklace. Her hair is parted down the middle and a few waves are added to give her volume. She takes one last good look in the mirror before going into the living room to spend a few more minutes with Noah before bedtime.

"Wow Noah, doesn't mommy look so pretty?" Lucy asks him from where they sat on the floor playing with cars.

"Uh huh," he says disinterested, knowing that he only had a few more minutes of playtime until it was time for bed. Olivia shakes her head laughing and looks over when she hears a knock on the door.

"Hey," Olivia swung the door open and rested her head on the door smiling small at him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in anything besides slacks before. You look stunning," he steps closer and places his hand on her hip before leaning in for a quick kiss. She's thankful for the small hallway that tucks them away from Lucy and Noah.

"You don't look too bad yourself," he's dressed in medium washed jeans that are paired with a simple white button up. His shirt is tucked in and is complimented with a matching brown belt and dress shoes.

"You ready?"

"Just let me kiss Noah goodnight," he steps in and closes the door behind him.

"Noah, you remember Peter from the other day?" He looks up from the ground and smiles widely.

"I do! We're going to see a baseball game together."

"Heck yeah we are. Give me some up top," Peter bends the slightest and holds his hand up to high five him. Noah meets him and stands on his feet to slap his hand.

"That's going to be so much fun," Olivia ruffles his hair. "Tonight me and Peter are going to dinner and I won't be back until after breakfast tomorrow, okay?"

"Are you guys having a sleepover?" she knows the question is innocent but she can't help the blush that washes over her face.

"Something like that," she bends to kiss his forehead. "I love you so much. You be good for Lucy okay?"

"Love you mommy," he returns to playing with his toys and Olivia chuckles a bit.

"Thanks again Lucy. Call me if you need anything."

She's not surprised that they've arrived at a restaurant that she can hardly pronounce, and that only takes reservations. He handpicked a booth towards the quieter back end and was grateful for the privacy. She highly doubted anyone they knew would be here tonight, but she appreciated the effort.

"Looks like Noah has successfully made it to bed and is fast asleep. Which means you've got me to yourself for the rest of the night," Olivia locked her phone and threw it in her clutch.

"Can I be honest with you?" Peter sat across from her nursing a glass of wine. She shook her head anticipating his next answer. "I've never dated anyone with children."

"Really?" She tries not to sound panicked. Her mind swirls and dived deeply into what he may be leading to. Maybe he changed his mind about all this and needed a way out, or maybe introducing him to Noah was a little too much.

"In fact I've never hardly dated anyone long term enough to find out I guess."

"I see," she takes a sip of her drink.

"That sounded a lot worse out loud than it did in my head," he shuts his eyes and shakes his head.

"Yeah, kind of," she laughs nervously.

"Look Liv, what I'm trying to say is that this is all very new to me and I may need some guidance with all of this. I know that Noah will always come first no matter what," she exhales internally just happy to hear that he wasn't finding a reason to end whatever this was, and instead committing himself even more.

"Thank you for that- for being honest with me," she said. "I think it's only fair for me to admit that I haven't been in anything serious since having Noah. So I guess we're both kind of going into this as rookies," she smiles small takes a bite of the pasta dish she ordered.

"Speaking of, how did you end up adopting Noah? I heard some one in a million story about a judge asking you to foster him?"

"I guess it kind of is one in a million," she's beaming as she thinks back to that very first day with Noah. "I first found Noah on a case we had been working on, he was on the floor of a hotel room dressed in just a diaper. He didn't cry at all when I picked him up either, he snuggled right into me," she goes on in detail about Ellie and everything that followed after. It's rare that she ever gets to retell this story. Most of those that are in her and Noah's life were there for almost every moment from the very first day she met him.

"And here we are," she says and can't help the grin that takes over. There's so much more meaning to those words than he'll ever know.

"Here we are," he repeats softly after her and the corners of his mouth lift. The tips of his fingers move closer to her hand that rests on the table, and brushes against her lightly. She reaches forward and knits her fingers loosely with his. She's trying her best not to think too hard about it, how fast she feels everything is moving- yet it's all at a perfect pace.

"As great as I've heard the souffle is here, do you think maybe we can enjoy some dessert back at your place?" it's a bold move on her part but she's looking forward to having time alone with just them- among _other_ things.

Without saying another word he waves over at their waiter and motions for them to bring the check.

They're all hands and no words as they stumble into the elevator of his condominium. He pushes her into the wall filled with buttons and manages to slam the one that takes them up to his level. He's kissing her full lips and his hands are tangled in her hair, as the rest of his body weight holds her against the wall. Her hands pull his hips closer to her core and she cries at the feel of his tongue in her mouth. The bell dings and he pulls away abruptly when the voices of others flood into the elevator. She's breathless and almost jealous at how quickly he was able to get it together. Olivia tries her best to not make it obvious as she adjusts her dress and straightens up against the wall.

 _9 10 11 12_

The doors finally open and he almost drags her out into the hallway, down to the very end where his condo was. His hands are shaky as he tries jamming the key once, twice, and then finally a third time before stumbling into his foyer. He locks the door and pushes her against it before kissing her sweet lips again. She opens her mouth up to him immediately and moaned at the feeling of him finally on her again. His hand is on her hip while the other grips her ass. Her hands are around his neck and the tips of her fingers thread into the short hairs on his hand. She picks up her feet and begins to push him back towards where she faintly remembers is his bedroom. They make it halfway down the hall before he pushes her against the wall again, desperate to have more of her right then and there.

She begins working the buttons on his shirt before ripping the last half of them off completely. Olivia feels his hands on her thighs as they skim upwards and drag the hem of her dress along with them. She's throbbing with need as she feels the tips of his fingers toying with the lace of the thong she wore.

" _Fuck,_ " she hears him say into her mouth when her hands travel to the bulge in his pants. It's not an ideal spot but she needs him right here up against the wall. As much as she imagined their time tonight to be more " _romantic_ ", her body is saying otherwise.

His hand slides into the front of her panties down her slick mound, causing her to pull away as she moaned at the feel of him finally where she needed him. She's so wet for him and he's hardly able to contain himself at the thought that it's just for him. Her back arches against the wall when the tips of his fingers skim her entrance. His lips find her neck in the darkness of the hallway and suckle on the small area just below her ear. She's a whirlwind of feelings and sensations as he touches her body in all of the right places.

"Peter…" she says breathlessly. "I need these off," she tugs on the buckle of his belt. He knows that if that happens anytime soon he's not sure how much longer he's going to last with her.

" _Uhh,_ " she cries out at the intrusion of his finger and then the other as he works her core. He buries himself inside of her and grabs her leg to wrap it around his waist to help her balance. His thumb encircles her clit with the just the right amount of pressure, and she bites onto her bottom lip like hell anticipating her oncoming release. The familiar heat pools in her belly and her head falls back, exposing her neck further as he kisses along it- marking his territory. She knows she should care about him leaving a mark, but in this very moment just doesn't care, not as long as his hands keep doing that-

" _Fuck_ ," she curses as she reaches her release and wraps her arms around his neck as her knees become weak. His fingers pull out of her and reach for her hips as she stumbles in her heels she still wore. She's a breathless sweaty mess as she tucks her face into his bare chest, holding onto him as she tries to steady herself. Her head tilts up with her chin resting on him and her eyes are barely open as she looks up at him. Peter kisses her dampened forehead and then her swollen lips, before skimming his hands along her backside and gripping her thighs to pick her up. She giggles the slightest as she wraps her long legs around his waist, and he carries her effortlessly down the hall to his bedroom. Her arms are wrapped tightly around his neck as she kisses him and never breaks contact until he gently places her back on her feet.

The room is dimly lit by the moonlight casting through the large windows that look out onto the city. She's beautiful as she looks up at him through her dark lashes as she begins to unzip the side of her dress. He helps her drag it over her shoulders and over her waist until it becomes a pool around her ankles. She's left in only her lacy black bra and matching thong that he had only been seconds away from ripping just a few moments ago.

Everything about her is fucking perfect.

He captures her lips once again and works his way down her neck as he carefully backs her up to his bed. Her knees hit the edge and she falters, her back hitting the bed causing her hair to splay all around her. Peter pulls back and begins to undress himself and she can't help but part her thighs in anticipation of having him between them. His dick twitches at the simple thought of finally being able to be inside of her.

He moves to nestle himself between her legs and kisses his way down her chest, across her abdomen, and to the brim of her lace thong. Her heart races wondering what will be his next move when she feels his fingers hook into her waist, and pull her panties down. He helps her kick them off one foot at a time before moving back up to kiss her again.

He strokes his length as he prepares to fill her and reaches over into his nightstand to grab a condom. He rips the package with his teeth and only seconds pass before he's rolling it down his length. She knows it's for their protection, they're not in a monogamous relationship at the moment and anything could happen from this moment on, but she can't help but want to feel him wholly and completely.

Peter sinks into her slowly, stretching her and burying himself within her until he fills her completely. His hand intertwined with hers and brings them above her head as the other grips onto her thigh to bring her around his hip. " _Uhnh,_ " she breathes when she feels him slowly pull out of her and his hips rock into her again. She tosses her head back when he sinks into her fully again and begins to set a rhythm.

"Come on baby," he spurs her on as her moans begin to fill the room. She's trying her best to hold on and make this moment last, but the feeling of him had all been too much. Her nails dig into his back as she grips his shoulder and felt the same earth shattering sensation firing in her lower belly. He slows his stroke as he feels the grip of her velvet walls become tighter around him. It's when he pulls leg up to his shoulder and is able to bury himself to the hilt when she curses his name and dissolves into pleasure.

He continues to pound his hips into her, spurring her orgasm on and following close behind as he finds his release too. He grips her hips and pulls her close to him, the veins in his neck protruding as his own moans fill the room.

His body collapses on top of hers only using his forearms as support as they both attempt to catch their breath. "That was-" she breathes.

"Uh huh," he agrees wholeheartedly and finds himself chuckling the slightest. "We are absolutely doing that again," she laughs and grips his chin to kiss him before pushing him softly to get off of her. He pulls out of her and she hates the emptiness of not having him.

She heads to the bathroom suite and she can't help but put an extra pep in her step as she makes her way over. She takes a look in the mirror as she washes her hands and can't even hide the grin that takes over. Here she is with Peter Stone, of all people, freshly fucked and the happiest she's been in what feels like forever. For the past five years she's been more than grateful to be a mother to Noah, but she had to admit it's lonely from time to time. Olivia found herself spending so much time focused on being the _perfect_ mother as she tried to balance work and family, that she forgot about her very own happiness.

She tries her best to get some control over her disheveled hair before opening the door and finding Peter asleep in bed. She shakes her head and climbs into bed next to him, resting her head on his chest and crossing her leg over his. He turns his head to kiss her forehead and pulls her closer. "Thank you Olivia," he says barely above a whisper.

"For what?"

"Giving me a chance," he says simply and she knows there's so much more to that statement, but knows he'll open up to her when he's ready.

"Don't get sappy on me now," she tilts her chin to rest it on his chest and pecks his jawline. Her hand moves up and down along his abdomen at an achingly slow pace, and he places his hand over hers stopping her motions.

"If you continue doing that…"

"I didn't plan on getting much sleep tonight anyway," her leg slides over him until she's saddled on his waist, and she cups his face in her hands. "Just promise you won't hurt me," she admits.

"Never."

 **OKAY SO I PINKY PROMISE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK BUT MY A &P CLASS IS KICKING MY ASS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I'LL BE BACK WITH MORE SOON XX**


	4. falling

She's here in bed with a man and not just any man, it's Peter Stone, of all people. He's sleeping soundly next to her and she just watches him for a few more moments. It's nearing six in the morning and she knows there's only a limited amount of time they have left with each other until she's on her way back home. She's a gotten a total of maybe 3 hours of sleep tonight, and there's a familiar ache between her legs. He'd been insatiable the entire night, waking her with kisses to her shoulder or the sweet stroke of his hand along her back.

"D-don't," Peter mumbles in his sleep and shifts in bed. She doesn't think anything of it and almost laughs, not knowing he even spoke in his sleep. "Pamela…" his chest rose and fell as he began breathing heavily, his body became dampened with sweat. She realized he was having a nightmare, a bad dream, whatever you want to call it he was having one and she felt her heart break right in two. It was one thing to _hear_ about what had happened to his sister, but to bear witness to such a tragedy was completely different.

"Peter," she says firmly but softly as she places her hand on his shoulder nudging him to wake up. "Peter!" She yells almost and shakes his more urgently as he repeats his sisters name over and over. His eyes snap open and he sits up covered in sweat as he tries to catch his breath. Olivia turns her body towards him and watches as he comes to and can tell he's almost embarrassed as he shys away from looking at her.

"Hey," she says softly and turns his face gently towards her as she take a hold of his chin. "Everything is okay. I'm here for you," she pecks the corner of his mouth and he softens. He pulls her close and envelopes her in his arms. Her head lays on his chest and his chin rests on the top of her head. She splays her hand across his bare chest and can feel the rapid rate his heart is beating at. "Talk to me."

"I'm fine, I just have a few bad dreams every now and then ever since…" he stops himself as he tries to keep his tears at bay. It's not like she hadn't seen him cry before, but the truth was he just tired of doing it. Olivia had been a nice distraction from the terrible waves of grief that came every now and then. Yet these nightmares of seeing his sister being gunned down right in front of his very own eyes kept haunting him.

"But this is the first time in a long time that I haven't been alone," he wraps his arms just a little bit tighter around her. "Just like that night you stayed with me in my office after it had all happened."

"I don't want you to ever feel like you have to pretend everything is okay," she meant every word of it. "I used to have them too," she states and isn't sure if she's quite ready to open up anymore than that. "I've seen a lot of shit on this job," she sums up and laughs nervously.

"I can only imagine," he says quietly.

"Tell me one of your favorite memories of Pam," her voice is soft and coaxing as she tries to get him to open up to her. She's dealt with grief alone and she knows the consequences of keeping it all bottled up.

"Oh um," he's caught off guard with her question. "Maybe the summer of '93. We spent almost the entire break at our lake house up in Michigan. She was so vibrant and sober, and so much like the Pam that I knew growing up," Olivia kissed his tear that escaped down his cheek. "I just wish I could've done more for her," his voice cracks.

"Peter, look at me," she sits up and holds his head between her hands. "You did everything you could for her. You tried your absolute best to give her the finest care after losing your father. It isn't your fault what happened to her," she says sternly. He stares at her with tears in his eyes finding any bit of courage he had to believe the words she had been saying.

He moves his own hands to cup her cheeks in his hands and pulls her lips to his, aching to touch her and bring him back to solid ground. His hand moves to grip her thigh and pulled her into his lap. Her hands wrap around his neck and her fingers thread into his cropped hair as she admits to herself that she needs him too.

He's all smiles as he sits across from Olivia at the small table, happy to just be able to have a moment with her during this hectic day. They had shared an incredible night together last weekend, and had been caught up in a case ever since then. It sucks because they both know it's all apart of the job. It's all been a learning process as they navigate through the newer parts of their relationship, and also balance out their constantly intertwined work lives. Finally, over halfway done with their day they've managed to sneak away for a quick late lunch in his office.

"What are you looking at?" she peaks up at him over the rim of her reading glasses as she looks over a few files she brought along with her.

"You," he says matter of factly. He's unashamed that she caught him and overall just elated to finally have her all to himself.

"Well stop," she tries her hardest not to smile and fails as she looks away from him and continues her work. "Peter," she says still feeling his eyes on her.

"Well now that I don't have to hide it anymore, I can't help it," he admits and moved his chair closer to her. She's beautiful just there in her simplest form dressed in her normal day to day wear. Just like the very first moment he saw her, she's in her usual black slacks that's paired with a pale pink blouse that gives a peak of her cleavage.

"Ah ah," she chides and scoots herself further from him. "We're at work," as much as she's dated within the workplace she's always vowed to herself to keep it strictly platonic while on the clock.

"And no play huh?" He gives her a flirty grin and she knows exactly what he's doing.

And it's working.

"What can I do to change your mind?" He stood up from his seat and moved to stand behind her, placing his hands on either shoulder. His hands begin to knead her stress away as he bends to place his lips on her neck. His touch is full of heat and she feels herself melting into the feel of him. "All you have to do is say _stop_ ," he teases and suckles that sensitive spot right below her ear.

" _Don't_ ," she breathes and tilts her head upwards giving him more access to her silken skin.

"Don't what Olivia?" he says coyly and continues his torturous teasing as his hands move down her shoulders and over her chest cupping her breasts in his hands.

"Don't stop," she rasps and her head falls back at the feel of him all over her. They're in a dangerous territory now. One that involves her falling into her latest weakness that was Peter Stone. She hates how all of her rationale flies out the window around him, but loves the risks they take all at the same time.

He pulls away from her and she protests when he makes his way over to the door of his office and turns the lock. Peter strides his way back over to her as he loosens the deep red tie he wore. Her eyes are stuck to him like a lioness eyeing her prey.

"Get on the table Olivia," he demands calmly and she's stunned by his sudden dominance. He's on a mission and intends to fulfill it before they return from lunch.

She slides onto the table and he moves to stand between her thighs, placing a hand behind her head and the other along her backside. He kisses her as he slowly lays her down on the table and begins kissing his way down her body past her neck, down her abdomen, and pauses just above her belt buckle. Her body is writhing beneath him as he undoes her buckle and the zipper of her slacks, before moving them down her hips. She manages to kick them off along with her underwear leaving her exposed to him.

"Peter _no_ ," she tries to stop him when he picks up where he left off and kisses her mound, lifting her thighs and placing them over his shoulders.

"Yes," he moves upwards until he's eye to eye with her and his body is caging her in, her long tan legs around his shoulder. "I want to taste you. I want to make you come," he covers her mouth when he sinks one finger into her slickness in an effort to muffle her moans. The feel of her warmness makes the bulge in his pants twitch and his mouth parts when he slides a second into her.

"Peter," she moans into his mouth as he slowly works her core, moving his fingers in and out of her core. This is the release she's needed all week.

He pulls his lips away from her and traces kisses down her body again until he's back at the sweet spot he's been dying to taste. While his fingers continue he kisses her glistening folds and his lips feel like silk against her. "Fuck baby," her hands reach to grip his hair as her hips roll against his tongue, driving him to get her closer to her release. She's beginning to sweat as her body responds to every single move he makes. He's inside of her, kissing her in the most intimate way, touching her and she's not sure if she can handle the earth shattering sensation building ahead. He flicks his tongue across her sensitive bud as he pulls his fingers completely out of her, triggering her orgasm. Her juices fill his mouth as she comes, cursing his name that he's almost positive anyone outside the door could hear.

Carefully, he releases her legs and grabs ahold of her hands to help her sit up. His hands rest on her waist as she pulls him closer, hooking her fingers through his belt loops. Her lids are heavy as she looks up at him completely sated, her skin is flushed and he can't help the shit eating grin that forms across his face.

"Still against all work and no play?" he asks before suckling on her bottom lip and nipping it lightly before slipping in his tongue.

"Mmm," she moans and smiles against his mouth tasting herself on his lips. He pulls away and gets one more good look at her, realizing their alone time together is quickly coming to an end. Peter bends to grab her underwear he had thrown and snatches his hand away when she tries reaching for it. "Baby we need to get back to the precinct," she tries to look over the fact that she just called him baby for the _second_ time now in a span of five minutes, but he doesn't.

"Baby?" the corners of his mouth upturn and he kisses the corner of her mouth.

"Don't count on that happening too much," she fronts and can't help the grin that follows his. "Now give me these back," she tries to reach for her underwear again and fails. "Peter!"

"You'll get them back tonight," he smiles mischievously and shoves them into his front pocket. It's sexy and a turn on that he's asserting dominance over her. She's always been in control of every single aspect of her life if she can help it, including her relationships. Peter challenged her, kept her on her toes, made her feel sexy, and overall worshipped her body like no other.

"I'll bring dinner over for us and Noah, and then later," he places butterfly kisses along her jawline. "We can pick up where we left off," he finally lands on her lips and kisses her once more before letting her go.

She's still on a cloud reminiscing about the afternoon her and Peter shared in his office. It was completely out of the norm for her, and she wasn't a prude, but sex in public spaces hadn't really been her thing. It technically hadn't been _public,_ but being at work and running the risk of being caught or heard by anyone was risky enough. But she had to admit that it gave her a thrill like no other.

Noah is in the living room having time on his ipad and she's in the kitchen cleaning up a few dishes before Peter gets here. It's a big step for her, allowing him into not only her life but Noah's as well. It had been barely two weeks since they had decided to give their relationship a try, yet everything had been picking up speed so quickly.

There's a knock on her door and she feels her heart flutter, excited that he had finally made his way over. She straightens out her plain tee and takes her hair out of the clip it's in before making her way over to let him in.

"Hey beautiful," he's standing in the doorway in all his glory dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a t shirt. He's holding a paper bag full of food from what appears to be the italian restaurant up the street, and a bottle of wine in the other hand.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she pecks his lips before letting him in. "Noah, look who's here!" she takes the load from Peter's hands and heads for the kitchen.

"Hi Peter!" Noah jumps up from his spot on the couch and to her surprise he wraps his arms around Peter's waist hugging him.

"Hey bud!" he kneels down on one knee so that he's eye level with him now. "Looks like I'm staying for dinner. I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah! Maybe before bed you can read one book with me and mommy," he asks excitedly.

"I would love to stay for that," he ruffles his hair and Noah runs off to continue what little time he knows he has left on his ipad.

"I can help you with that," he stands in the archway leaning against the frame as he watches her plate the pasta.

"I got it," she looks up and smiles at him before going over to the drawer to find her wine opener. "But you can do this," she hands it over to him. "Thank you by the way for doing this, but I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to spend time with Noah or anything."

"Trust me on this when I say I'm here because I want to be," he places the wine bottle on the counter and steps towards her. "I don't want you to ever think I'm here for any other reason except to spend time with _both_ of you," he kisses her cheek and returns to getting the bottle open. "And plus Noah may or may not be just a little bit cooler than you to hang out with," he adds and she laughs throwing her head back.

"You say that now but wait until its bed time and he's pleading with you for five more minutes," she chuckles and fixes the last plate.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Noah hops up onto the bar stool of the breakfast bar.

"Yes it is, go wash up!"

"Come on Peter!" Noah jumps down and comes around the corner to grab his hand and lead him to the bathroom. Olivia watches and smiles from ear to ear just happy that Noah had been so comfortable with him from the start. She manages to balance each plate and make it over to the small dining table before they emerge from the bathroom full of giggles. It's a sound she never thought she would hear fill her apartment, and it makes her heart full.

Their night continues full of laughter and exaggerated stories from Noah's school day, and finally the bedtime story Peter had promised to be there for. He had even helped her clean up by loading up the dishwasher while she put away leftovers and wiped down the dinner table. Everything between just flowed easily and it almost felt like a "normal" night, like it was something they did every night.

He had kept his promise and they had picked up exactly where they left off in his office earlier that day. The moment they had crossed the threshold to her room his hands had been all over her in a frenzy to remove the layers of clothing that stood between them. This time around he had shown restraint and was gentle with her, and took his time unlike this afternoon. Now it was nearing midnight and she laid across his chest savoring this moment- pinching herself to believe that maybe just _maybe_ this was all meant to be. That maybe once in her life she should just let the stars align or whatever they do.

She just knows that she better be making the right decision offering her heart up, because she was falling for him.

Hard.

 **THANK YOU GUYS ALWAYS FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME! XX**

 **I'm going to start incorporating recent episodes because let's be honest with ourselves...nothing about Olivia and Peter is easy sailing especially after last nights episode!**


	5. four letters

**Ok so first things first (I'm the realest), I don't know when Noah's birthday is so we're gonna ride this wave of me making it up together!**

She sips on her cup of coffee he had brought to her while she got ready in the bathroom, listening to the laughter flooding her apartment. Peter was at the end of the hall in Noah's room keeping him occupied as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. He had surprised Noah with a pair of tickets to see the Mets last weekend and the day had finally come for them to go.

She took one more good look in the mirror before slipping on her sneakers and heading into Noah's bedroom. "You guys ready?" she leans on the doorway dressed in her jersey Peter had gifted her this morning and a pair of distressed jeans.

"Yes! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Noah jumps up and grabs his baseball mitt before running down the hall towards the door.

"You're officially his favorite person," she says with the brightest smile on her face. He makes his way over to her and places a kiss to her forehead as his hands wrap around her waist.

"Makes me happy to see him so excited. Reminds me of myself growing up."

"Thank you for this. You really didn't need to," she wraps her arms around his neck.

"It's no problem at all, really Olivia. And plus I've got me a new buddy to bring along with me."

"What about me?"

"I guess you can come sometimes too," he rolls his eyes playfully and kisses the corner of her mouth before pulling away. "We better get going."

The weather had been perfect as they sat at the park watching Noah play on the jungle gym. It was approaching fall and just cool enough outside that they could enjoy the weather. The game had been a learning process for Olivia, and it warmed her heart to have Peter and Noah teaching her all about the game. After spending an arm and a leg on food and candy they had decided it was best to let Noah run all his energy out in Central Park.

"Stay where I can-"

"See you! Got it mom!" Noah ran towards the playground barely giving Olivia time to zip his jacket up.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe he's only six," she shakes her head and smiles as her and Peter take a seat on a park bench.

"You doing anything special for his birthday next month?" Olivia looks at him with a wrinkled forehead curious how he even knew when his birthday was.

"How do you know that?"

"I listen Olivia, quite well actually," he smiles his boyish grin and reaches to tuck her grown out bangs behind her ear.

"You still manage to surprise me," her fingers lace between his and rests on his knee. "But I think we may just keep it low key. Maybe dinner and cake at the apartment, it's what we always do."

"No amusement parks or arcades?"

"It's just him and I, and of course the squad," she looks over at Noah as he runs around playing tag with the other kids.

"Thoughts on me changing that?" he looks over at her with a sly smile on his face.

"Don't even think about it," she doesn't even look over at him as she lightly scolds him. "I don't want you spending money like that on us. Noah will be happy to just have cake with his family- and you," she squeezes his hand that's still laced with hers.

"Come on...imagine a week in Florida. Noah can bring a friend and we'll go to the beach, Disney, a kids dream," she laughs and grasps his chin lightly, pulling him closer to her so she can place a kiss to his lips.

"As convincing as that sounds I don't think we're quite ready for that yet," he pulls out of her grasp.

"What do you mean by ' _ready for that yet_ '?"

"I just mean-" she stumbles seeing how her words sounded out loud. The last thing she wanted was to fuck this up. "Peter, we've only been dating for maybe a month now. Us going going on what seems like a _family_ trip is just a lot," she turns more towards him. "I appreciate the gesture so much, please know that," She offers a small smile and she physically sees his stress release in his shoulders.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped," she sees the genuine regret in his face.

"You didn't," she says softly and circles her thumb over the back of his hand. "Maybe next year though," the corners of his mouth rise and he leans to kiss her cheek. It's four simple words that hold an impeccable promise that there's a possible future for them.

"Dammit," she feels her phone vibrate in her back pocket and just _knows_ it's the 1-6 calling with a case. "This is Benson," she sighs and just like that her entire afternoon is rescheduled.

"You gotta go?" He asks when she ends the call.

"Yup. A possible sex trafficking case," she shakes her head and begins to gather her things.

"You need me to drop you off?"

"Do you mind? I'll call Lucy and see if she can come grab Noah from the precinct."

"Or he can just hang out with me for the day? At least until I get called in too," he smiles. She pauses unsure if it's all too much to ask of him. Yes, he offered, but asking him to keep Noah for her had seemed like _a lot._

"If you absolutely don't mind. I don't want you to think you have to-"

"Shh," he hushes her with a kiss to the lips. "Let's get you to the precinct," he stands and pulls her up so they can attempt to wrangle Noah in the car.

Olivia looks through the glass of the one way mirror at their youngest victim they saved today from a case of sex trafficking. A ten year old girl named Gabriella who had been separated from her mother when first arriving in the states. She had been fearful of them all except for Amanda. She had opened up to her and stuck to her like glue since they had brought her to the precinct a few hours ago.

"I knew I'd get called in sooner or later," Peter walked up to her in the hallway and looked around before sneaking a kiss to her cheek. "Don't worry Noah is safe at home with Lucy," she smiles and wants to kiss him badly. It's such a small and simple gesture but it shows that he cares and is trying.

"Thank you for that," she moves just a little bit closer to him.

"How bad is it?" Peter says referring to the case.

"Well Gabriella, was ripped away from her mother and flown here all the way from Texas. We've already put the perp away, and now we're trying to reconnect Gabriella with her mother," she sighs and turns away from the one way mirror.

"That seems to be nearly impossible considering the political climate we're currently in."

"Nearly but not completely," she states matter of factly.

"How do you plan on getting her back to her mother?"

"I don't know yet. I was hoping you had a few ideas," she looks over at him and he sighs shaking his head.

"Border patrol is a problem much bigger than us. I don't know if I can help much with this one Liv."

"Can you at least promise me you'll try?"

"I'll see what I can do," Amanda comes out of the room she had been in with Gabriella and pauses when she sees Peter.

"Hey Stone," she looks between them both curiously, still on the mend of getting Olivia to confess there's much more between them than friendship.

"Hi Amanda. I was just here getting a head start on the case," she closes the door behind her and steps closer to them.

"Well there's not much left for us to do tonight. Gabriella is gonna come spend the night with me and Jesse."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"It's just for one night, Liv. I'm sure we'll be alright," she smiles and places a hand to her belly. "In case I don't see you before you leave, you two have a good night," she looks directly at Olivia and gives her a shit eating grin before exiting into the squad room.

"What was that look about?" Peter stands with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Amanda is onto us. She asked me what was going on between us that day you came into my office begging me to be with you," she rolls her eyes and smirks.

"Begging? I don't think so," he corrects her.

"Then what was it?" she heads towards her office and he follows behind.

"It was more like me pitching you an amazing idea," she laughs and he closes the door behind them. Before she can get away from him he pulls her gently by her arm back towards him until she is nearly flush against him. "Aren't you glad you said yes?" his arms wrap around her lower waist and he kisses the corner of her mouth.

"Mmhmm," she moves her head the slightest and steals a kiss from him. "Are you coming over tonight?" her hands move along his arms and the look in her eyes tells him that coming over entails a lot more than just spending time with one another.

"I suppose another night together wouldn't hurt," counting tonight, they had spent an entire week together and had fallen into their own unique rhythm. Although keeping their relationship under wraps hadn't been ideal, it worked for them- at least for now.

"Sounds good to me," she kisses him softly before pulling away and gathering her things as they head out. "Since Noah's already with Lucy, maybe we can stop for a little bite to eat. Just the two of us?"

"How about we take a walk to Norton's for some beer and pizza?" she throws her purse on her shoulder and walks over to lace her fingers with his.

"Beer and pizza? No filet mignon or caviar?" She teases and gets a chuckle out of him.

"You've humbled me a helluva lot Olivia."

It's the following morning and Olivia wakes to the sound of the shower going, and it's an odd feeling. It had been a while since she woke up and heard the shower going because her lover was in it. She peaks over at the clock on her nightstand and sees it's only 6:30. That had been one of the biggest differences between Peter and her. He was an early bird and as much as her job had required her to be, she definitely was not. Instead of rolling over and catching up on more sleep, she'd got a spontaneous urge and rolled out of bed to begin ridding herself of her clothes.

As soon as she cracked open the door she saw the silhouette of Peter through the steamy glass door of her bathtub. He paused his movements once he'd discovered she was there, and slid the shower door open. "You're up early," his head pops out and his eyes grow wide as he sees her there in her naked form.

"I have my reasons," she glides towards him and carefully jumps in to join him. The water immediately cascades down her body as she stands under the showerhead, and she tilts her head back to dampen her hair. Her back is facing him and she feels his arms come around her waist, as his palms smooth over her abdomen. She feels the early signs of his arousal against her ass, and she's happy to see the effect she has on him.

His lips tread along her shoulder up to her neck as one of his hands move smoothly to cup her mound. The tips of his fingers tease her, and his other hand reaches to squeeze her supple breast. A low groan releases from her when she feels his thick digits sink into her. Her head falls back on his shoulder as he keeps up a torturous slow pace.

She's so close- the familiar ripple of shockwaves that warm her core, and bring her close to finding her release; until she feels the sudden emptiness of him no longer inside of her.

"Peter…" she protests and before she can say another word he's turning her body to face the wall behind them. Peter brings her hands up and lays her palms flat against the surface. His body is flush against her back as his hands begin to knead her breast, flicking her pert nipples.

"Please," she begs as she pushes her ass further against his erection. She's never craved anyone like this before. Her body ached to have him inside of her and she couldn't stand to wait another moment.

He strokes his length and pulls her hips back with his other hand before aligning himself with her entrance. She cries out at the feel of him filling her and bites down on her lip in an effort to keep quiet. His strokes are slow and calculated as he pumps in and out of her slickness. With one palm flat against the wall, she reaches for his hand on her hip and brings it back up to cup her breast.

"Yessss," she seethed as he squeezed and kneaded, kissing her neck in that one sweet spot that drove her crazy. He feels her velvet walls grip around him like a vice as her body reacts to the sensation of him all over her. Her moans fill the steamy room as she comes around him. Her orgasm triggers his and he's in ecstasy as he spills himself inside of her.

"Fuck," he breathed out and wrapped his arms around her hips when her knees begin to give out. It's the first time she's let him come inside of her, making him only the third man she's ever let do that.

"God I love you," the words slip from her mouth and she's silent and her body is frozen in his arms. Olivia hadn't ever been the first one to say it, and the fact that she had said it so willingly after only a little over a month had scared her shitless.

"I love you, Olivia," he said without hesitation. She turned her entire body to face him and took an extra second to look into his green pools. There was no regret or dishonesty whatsoever reflecting back at her. She spread her hands across his chest and felt his heart beating rapidly. Which was good to know because hers was too.

"You arrested a federal agent?" Peter confronts Olivia as soon as she enters her office after a very controversial press release. They'd gotten in contact with Gabriella's mother, who was thankfully still alive in a detention facility in Texas. Soon after though, the same agent who had taken her away from her mother, had arrived to take her once again.

"I was just doing my job!" she bites back and slams the door behind her.

"And he was just doing his job!" his voice raises which only drives her to push right back. "What do you think is going to happen Olivia? Do you actually think this is going to stick?"

"Come on, I'm not naive but I'm trying to make a point," they're standing in the middle of her office, head to head, battling each other like they once did when he first started.

"And what point is so important that you need to arrest a federal agent?" his arms cross over his chest, making a stance that he was completely against this idea.

"That there's thousands Peter, _thousands_ of children out there just like Gabriella. They're stripped from their parents arms without the promise of ever seeing them again. By arresting him we're bringing attention to this tragedy," she found herself getting emotional and moved towards the window in her office that peered over the city. Olivia didn't want to fight with him, especially on this. She felt the reason was simple, and couldn't understand why he needed to fight her on this.

"This isn't how you get that point across."

"Then how?" she turns to face him across the room.

Before he can answer they're interrupted by a dark hair woman dressed in slacks just like Olivia. "Just what do you think you're doing detective?"

"Exactly what needed to be done," she said simply.

"Well I guess we'll see just how right you are in court later today. I'll see you at 4," she handed over the Subpoena and exited her office without another word.

"I hope your ready for the shit show coming your way," Peter adds.

"Can't wait!" She says bitterly and slams the door behind him as he walks out of her office.

They'd fought plenty of times before but this time had hurt so much more than the others. This morning she had felt like she was on cloud nine. As cliche as that sounds it was the truth. They'd made it through over a month of working together since being in a relationship, and it had all gone to ruin this afternoon.

"How did you know to find me here?" Peter had been at the bar drinking, much like Olivia had suspected.

"You're always at the bar during a hard case- and I'm assuming now when we get into big arguments," she shrugged off her blazer she wore and took a seat next to him. They hadn't spoken all afternoon since he stormed out of her office after their disagreement. It was anything but their first argument, but it had been the first serious one since their involvement with one another. And after the confessions they had made this morning, this was the last thing she wanted between them.

"Look Liv," she takes an internal sigh of relief at the sound of her nickname being used. "I didn't mean to blow up on you earlier today. You just make my job extremely hard when you do things like this. And it's frustrating now more than ever given our circumstances," he said referring to their relationship.

"Peter you know me… I've never just sat back and let things like this happen. I apologize if that makes things difficult for you, but saving others is what I do best. Even if it means crossing a line or two," she reaches for his hand that rests on the bar top and he softens when he grabs ahold of hers and brings it to his lips.

"I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I," he agrees. "I love your passion and your willingness to fight for what you believe in. I hate that it brings a divide between us at times like this."

"From here on out we need to promise not to leave each other angry at the end of the day. I don't care if we're ripping each other's head off at work. I don't want to bring that home with us," this conversation between them alone was different from every relationship she had in the past. For once she felt like the effort she was putting in was being reciprocated by her partner- and it felt amazing.

"I promise," he rests his hand on the back of her chair and leans to give her a peck on her lips. "How do we plan on getting Gabriella back to her mother?" he changes the subject back to work, and luckily for all the right reasons. He'd sat in that bar for the past hour replaying their argument in his head. Although it was problematic, Olivia had been right in her decision earlier today, and he'd regretted blowing up on her. He felt the only way to make this right was to help her devise a plan.

"I was hoping you could work your magic with the connections you have," she looks over at him knowing the advantage she has with him now.

"I truly don't know if it reaches to Texas but for you and Gabriella, I will try," he kisses her again and waves over the bartender. "She'll take a glass of your house Pinot noir," he grabs ahold of the bottom of her chair and pulls her closer with ease.

"Tomorrow we can go back to discussing work," he just wanted to pick up where they had left off this morning. It was a big step for them- that moment in the shower. The last thing he wanted was for them to back track. "Thank you," he nods when her glass of wine is dropped off and she sips it slowly.

"Did you mean what you said this morning?" she asked as she looked over at him with her head resting in her hand.

"Did you?" he reverts the question back to her seeing that she had been the one to say that four letter word first.

"Yes," she says simply and smiles widely when his hand reaches to grip her thigh. "I will admit I'm scared shitless. This is all so um...soon and new."

"I am too," the both of them shared an awkward laugh. It felt like a high school crush, or a first love and it was oddly refreshing. It was something they both thought was refreshing to finally feel something for another person.

"When did we suddenly turn 16 again?" she chuckles and takes another sip of her wine. "Just keep that promise you made," her fingers lace with his hand that rests on her thigh. She was referring to the promise he made in the beginning that wouldn't hurt her, and he meant that.

"I love you too much to do that," and there's that word again. She felt like a schoolgirl- her heart fluttering at the sound of it leaving his lips. Maybe they _were_ moving too fast, she didn't know and to be honest she didn't care anymore.

Olivia felt like she had been at a point in her life where her happiness is what mattered the most- and right now that had been Noah _and_ Peter. Whether this was temporary or long term she felt she was finally ready and willing to live her life for herself.

 **This is a long one but I owe you guys that. I know people are super on the fence about Peter, but there was no way I was abandoning this fic. Sorry I don't make the rules!**


	6. long term

There's coffee brewing, pancakes keeping warm in the oven, and a cupcake with an unlit candle waiting for Noah. It was his seventh birthday today, and every year it never got easier. It felt like it was only yesterday when she brought Noah home. He had changed her life ever since then and the years had just flown by.

Each year she did this for him. Every morning she'd get up early to make him a special treat, along with a few presents. Yet this year it would be completely different.

Peter was here.

He hasn't spent the night due to a case he had been deeply involved with, and needed time to himself to go over the case files. But he'd promised Noah and Olivia that he would be there first thing in the morning for breakfast.

She finished cutting up a few pieces of fruit and tossed them in a bowl before heading down the hall to wake up the birthday boy. Olivia stood in the doorway watching him sleep for just a few extra moments. It was hard to believe that he really wasn't her baby anymore. He was starting to need her less and less as time went on, and before she knows it he'll be heading off to college.

She crawls into his full sized bed next to him and runs her hand through his luscious curls. "Good morning sweet boy," she kisses his forehead and is met with his smiling baby blues.

"Is it my birthday yet?" Is the first question he asks and she can't help the chuckle that escaped her.

"It is- happy birthday," she grins and kisses him again. "I love you so much. You know that?"

"I love you too mommy," he sits up and crawls into her lap for snuggles. She covers his cheeks in kisses and hugs him one more time before he was already heading towards the living room.

"Is this for me?" Noah sat on the couch and pointed to the presents on the coffee table.

"It is and tonight when we have cake I got you a few more," Olivia had to admit that she went a little overboard with the gifts this year, but he was her one and only baby. "Go ahead and open them!" She grabbed her coffee cup from the counter and went over to join him. He began ripping through the wrapping paper and smiled brightly when he saw the race track he'd been begging her for.

"Thanks mommy!"

"You're welcome-" she had been interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Good morning," Peter stood in front of her with at least four bags full of gifts.

"Peter, I need for you to turn around right now and return those gifts," she stuck her arm out to block him from getting into the apartment.

"Not gonna happen," he stole a kiss from her and snuck his way past her. "I heard there's a birthday boy here," Noah ran to give Peter a hug and laughed when he dropped all the bags and picked him up. Him and Noah had gotten so much closer over the past few weeks, and it was nice to see the two most important men in her life bonding.

"It's me!" he hugged him tight before placing him back on his feet. "Are you coming to my party later?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Peter ruffled his amber curls and looked back at Olivia who had been admiring them from the doorway. "I got a few presents but we're gonna have to wait until tonight to open those," he sighed but thankfully didn't put up an argument.

"How much longer until tonight is here?" they both chuckled at his eagerness to get ahold of those gifts.

"You still have school and so much more to do until then honey," Olivia made her way over to the breakfast bar to grab his cupcake she'd made and a lighter. "But until then how about we blow out some candles?" she lit the big _seven_ candle and went over to Noah, getting down on one knee to be on his level.

" _Happy birthday to you…_ " her and Peter sang together with Noah right in between them. He was all smiles and she felt herself becoming emotional as they stood in her apartment. The only sound filling the room had been their singing, and a few giggles from Noah and her heart simply couldn't handle it. Peter had stepped up so much in their relationship and she hadn't even asked or expected it. Of course she wanted whatever man in her life to have a healthy relationship with her son, but she hadn't expected the commitment Peter had to Noah. From the very first baseball game he took him to she could see just how much he genuinely cared for the both of them.

He blew out his candle and Olivia kissed his cheek. "You can have as much as you want," she removed the candle and let him have at it. He went over to enjoy it on the couch as Olivia watched gleefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah had been in his room playing as Olivia and Peter had been in the kitchen dishing together dinner. Amanda, Fin, Sonny, and Lucy were all expected in the next half hour or so for cake and tacos- per Noah's request. "You dont think it's a little odd that I'm here before everyone, and helping you cook?" He asked as he helped dice tomatoes next to her. "And how am I just supposed to _not_ touch you or kiss you?" She sighed and rolled her eyes at the simple fact that they weren't out to the squad yet.

"How about we just pretend it doesn't matter and let them find out for themselves?" She failed at remaining serious and cracked a smile.

"I wish it was so easy," he rinsed his hands and dried them off. "Can we make it a priority to do that this week?" He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm tired of hiding," he buried his face into the crook of her shoulder and placed butterfly kisses to her neck.

"I feel like this is an unfair position you got me in," she placed her hands over his and brought one to her lips. "But yes, let's rip the band aid off so I can kiss you in peace," she turned her body completely, cupping the back of his neck with one hand and caressing his face with the other. Olivia pecked his lips and went in for more when she felt his hands slide their way to cup her ass. "Behave until then for me please," she laughed and kissed him quickly.

"No promises," he pulled her in for another kiss hooking his fingers through the belt loop of her jeans. "Not when one look at you has me ready to risk everything," he ghosted her jawline with his lips.

"You know I can't say no to you when you talk to me like that," her voice was raspy as the tips of his fingers skimmed the hem of her t shirt.

"Then don't," she knew she was in some type of crazy, deep, in fatuous love because she had actually been considering it despite her son being down the hall, and guests had been on the way.

"Peter," she pulled her face away from him reluctantly. "Give me a break-please," she referenced his constant need to start something they most definitely couldn't finish.

"Just until later tonight," he kissed her one last time before distancing himself from her. Peter had spent one night away from her and suddenly had no idea how to act. He missed the simple pleasure of sleeping with her nestled up next to him, and keeping him warm.

"Can you make sure Noah is dressed and I'll get that?" She asks referring to the doorbell that had just buzzed. Olivia straightened up her clothes and went to answer the door, happy to see it was Fin and Amanda.

"Hey guys come on in!" She hugged them both as they filed into her living room.

"Where's our birthday boy?" Amanda had a gift in her hand and so did Fin. Olivia's only request was that no one brought anything but themselves, but of course just like Peter they hadn't listened to her at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a night full of chatter and board games as they all sat around Olivia's living room. After eating cake and opening the last of his gifts, everyone had said all of their goodbyes. Noah had gotten so many new toys, Olivia knew she would have to work on giving away his old ones sometime soon.

It was difficult but her and Peter had managed to keep up their just _friendly coworkers_ charade for the entire night. It made her realize that even not being able to just touch him, run her hand along his back, right there in her own home- that it was time to tell everyone for sure. She chuckled a little as she loaded the last of the dishwasher, just thinking about the satisfaction Amanda would feel at knowing she was right this entire time.

"I went to make sure Noah was cleaning up his room and he was dead asleep on the floor," Peter appeared at the archway to the kitchen. "I moved him to his bed and he didn't budge one bit."

"He had such a busy day today," she closed the door to the dishwasher and pressed _start_. "Thank you for just everything today," she leaned against the counter with her hands resting on the ledge. Her hair had been thrown up in a clip with a few tendrils framing her face- she was beautiful.

"You don't have to keep thanking me Liv," he stepped towards her still dressed in his slacks and button up. "You've known me long enough to know I'd never do anything I didn't wanna do," they both chuckle thinking back at all the times they had bumped heads.

"That is true," he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her onto the counter. "You're just the first serious relationship I've had since Noah, and for it to be going so well is kind of unheard of in my book," his hands rested at her waist as he looked up at her. She had attempted to date a few times before, but the moment they realized her son and the job came first they were quick to get away.

"Well so far it's been almost 3 months…" he pulled her closer to him and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Which I think is a record for me too," she pulled back to take a look at him.

"You're telling me you've never been in a long term relationship before?" He was one of New York's hottest bachelors but she had at least thought he'd been with someone longer than one night.

"Not since college maybe?" He looked up as if he was searching for an answer. "I was just always so invested in my work and making my dad proud. I never really took the time out for anyone else."

"How many women have you slept with?" It's a dreaded question she's been wanting to know. Olivia wasn't naive, she knew he'd been with plenty of women before her.

"Including you? 46," he stated matter of factly. She felt a lump in her throat like she was almost nauseous. It didn't make her sick to know that he had been with nearly fifty women, but it had made her ill knowing the expectations she felt she needed to live up to. "Olivia…" he saw her immediate change in demeanor and knew she was over processing.

"No no no, it doesn't bother me one bit. It just makes me wonder because I'm sure you've been with models and actresses. What if one day you just get bored with me?" She tried to look away from him but he wouldn't allow it.

"Jesus Christ Liv, do you really think I miss that lifestyle at all? I'm 38 years old and you know some consistency in my life has been far from boring. I get to come home to you and Noah instead of an empty apartment. That's more than enough for me," his words were sincere and left that familiar flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

"You really feel like that?" Her hand reached to caress the side of his face.

"I really really do," he leaned in and kissed lovingly, suckling on her bottom lip. "And you know what else?" He breathes between kisses and begins playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Hmm?" she halfway answers when she feels his hands skim the sides of her abdomen.

"I love you, Olivia. I haven't _ever_ been able to say that so wholeheartedly before to any woman," he kisses her jawline down to that sweet spot on her neck.

"Now that you've got me distracted, are you gonna finish this up in the bedroom?" without another word he lifts her from the counter, getting a yelp from her, and carries her down the hallway with her long legs wrapped around him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You sure you can keep up with me?" Peter hopped on the treadmill next to Olivia and began warming up for their run. Today was the first time they had decided to try working out together. Olivia had her own personal trainer as did he, but they figured with their busy schedules this was a nice addition to things they could do together that didn't involve her underwear around her ankles.

"I chase down perps every other day Peter. Relax," she tied her hair up into a ponytail and started her treadmill too. They were the last ones left in the precinct and took advantage of the gym provided.

"5 miles okay with you then?" He started pressing the up arrow, making his speed increase.

"Easy enough," she upped her speed too. Olivia hadn't ran like this in ages but the last thing she was going to do was let Peter win.

It'd been 15 minutes in and Peter was easily going into mile 4, while Olivia was hanging on by a strand. She worked out, yes, but long distance running had been far behind her. She upped her speed yet again hoping to just get this last mile over with.

 _4.96...4.98...5.0_

She slammed the stop button and Peter did too, finishing up just behind her. Sweat dropped from her body as she bent over grabbing her knees trying to catch her breath. "You okay?" Peter takes a swig from his water bottle, breathless too but barely affected.

"Yeah I'm just…" she stands and places her hand on top of her head. "a little out of breath," she laughs a little and takes a seat on one of benches. "That was good and now we can go home, right?" he laughs and takes a seat next to her.

"You sure you don't want to do a little resistance training?"

"I do more than enough of that when we're at work and I can't kiss you," she smiles small and bites down on her lower lip.

"Touche," he stands back up and grabs both of her hands to pull her up. "I promise I'll give you a nice massage when we get home," she smiles at the word _home._

They had gone from saying "my place or yours?" to "I'll see you at home later."

They definitely were far from moving in together, but Olivia and Peter spent nearly every night together at her place. It was easier that way. Noah's room was there, all his favorite toys, and keeping his routine was important to Olivia. Of course there were times when Peter stayed at his place, but the last few months that had been really rare.

"That sounds amazing. How about a bubble bath too?"

"Only if I get to join," he smirks and kisses her sweetly. "I'm starving," he pulls away and grabs both of their bags sitting against the wall.

"So am I," she eyed him with a sultry smile

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhh," she cried at the feeling of him suckling on her sensitive nipples as she held him close in the backseat of his car. Olivia straddled him as he thrusted into her with brute force- just as she asked. Maybe the science of pheromones was true, because somewhere between the end of their workout and now she couldn't wait to get every inch of him inside of her.

"You feel so good baby," Peter kissed along her chest as his hands slammed her hips flush against his. Her hands wrapped around his neck when the familiar warmness pooled in her lower belly. Her body gripped onto him like he'd been the only thing she needed. Three months in and the feel of him all over her body still made her writhe.

"Peter…baby…" her teeth sunk into his shoulder when her body shuttered around him. He continued to fuck her ignoring the orgasm ripping through her as she cried. His thrusts became slower as his release followed up behind hers, barely able to move with the grip she held on him as her body convulsed. He spilled into her, pumping until the last drop.

She laid with her head resting on the seat as she tried to still her breathing. "You okay?" he asks, trailing his hands along her backside as she rested against him.

"Perfect," she laughed and pulled back to kiss him, brushing her lips against his lightly. His tongue grazed her bottom lip before going in to taste her completely.

"Olivia?" he says softly when he pulls away from her.

"Hmm?" Her lashes are low and heavy as the exhaustion had finally began to set in.

"Are you on any type of birth control?" She laughs a little too hard at his question, and is alerted when he isn't budging.

"I'm being serious," he made that same insightful face he always does when he's trying to gain a better understanding.

"I'm almost 47 years old, Peter, I don't think getting pregnant is apart of our worries here. And plus if it was don't you think it's a little late to be asking that?" She tried to keep the tone light referring to their lack of concern lately when it came to using preventative measures. "Peter, let up a little bit," she cupped both sides of his face and tilted his head to look up at her. "My period is so irregular these days I just didn't feel the need to be on it. Especially if I'm on my way to menopause," god she hated that word but it was the sour and bitter truth.

"So you don't think there's any chance you could get pregnant?" He asks almost in a somber tone, trailing his fingers along her skin.

"I honestly don't think so, but if you're concerned I can get back on the pill. No biggie," he hadn't said anything in response and had thrown Olivia off.

Was he upset that she hadn't told him she wasn't on the pill?

"Honey, are you mad at me?"

"No not at all I just- I thought maybe there was a chance for us to have at least one in the future if we were still together," he sighed. "But you said you probably can't so it's fine."

"It's not _fine_ , Peter," using her knees as leverage she removes herself from him reluctantly, and scrounges to throw back on her underwear. "Given the age gap between us, I figured not having kids was just one of those unspoken agreements," they had both slowly started putting their clothes back on, seeing that whatever intimate time they had left was gone.

"Women over the age of 45 have children all the time. I didn't completely remove it off the table. Noah is an amazing kid but wouldn't it be nice to give him a sibling in the next few years?" He grabbed behind the hook of her knee and pulled her closer to him. "We could even look into freezing your eggs just in case. It'll give us options Liv."

"Woah, you're actually serious about this?" They always somehow spiraled into these discussions. Olivia would've loved to give Noah a sibling a few years ago but now? She wasn't so sure she could balance having another kid since becoming lieutenant.

"Yes, I am," he said simply. "Would it be so bad?" She thought for a moment, wrenching her hands in her lap.

"N-No," she stumbles. "I guess not."

"I'm not saying we need to get on it right in this moment, but it would be nice to know what the future holds for us," he kisses her bare shoulder up to her neck, and pulls away when she still feels stiff as a board. "Olivia?"

"I think we should start heading home," she pulls away from him and slips on her tennis shoes before opening the back door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they had gotten back to Olivia's apartment they'd barely said two words since that moment in his car. Peter wanted to give her her space- time to think. He had hit her with a loaded confession and had only hoped he hadn't pushed too hard. It maybe would have been easier for him to just stay at his place tonight but he also remembered their promise to not leave one another mad.

He finished brushing his teeth before opening the bathroom suite door, and seeing Olivia had already been in bed. She was laying on her side with her eyes closed, but he knew she wasn't asleep just yet.

Awkwardly he made his way to bed, sliding in next to her. He physically had to resist snuggling up next to her like he always did, still remembering to give her space. They both laid there in silence for another few minutes until he felt her hand reach back for him. An internal sigh of relief left his body when she let him lay close to her, his body wrapping around her.

"I've thought about it and...and I think that I'll make an appointment with my doctor tomorrow to see about our options," she pulls his hand that's wrapped around her waist up to her lips and kisses the back of it.

And just like that they've called it truce.

"Liv you sure? You're not feeling pressured are you?" He sits up just the slightest to look over at her.

"Not one bit. Just like you said, it would be nice to at least see our options. I admit that I was upset earlier because things always get so serious so quick, and when you admitted to me that you wanted a kid someday...I just felt heartbreak because I knew I couldn't give that to you," she finds herself getting emotional like she was earlier that day. Tears threatened to spill over as those feelings of disappointment piled up. "I don't know what the next ten months or ten years holds for us, but I hope it's something just like this right now. And that-that if you wanted to expand whatever we've got going on here, I'll be able to give it to you," her voice cracked as a tear escaped and before she could wipe it he had kissed it away, unaware that he had been watching her so intently. He nudged her shoulder the slightest so she would turn on her back. Peter laid next to her with his head resting in the palm of his hand as he hovered over her.

"A baby is a want but not a _need,_ Olivia. And who's to say we can't adopt? Hell if it comes down to it I'd be fine with a puppy just as long as I get to be with you," she reached to caress his face bringing him to her lips, kissing him softly with her lips that had been moistened by her tears. His words were all the confirmation she needed that they would be okay no matter what news came their way from the doctor.

"You ever wonder how we got here?" she asks referring to the nature of their relationship. "One drunken night," she chuckles a bit and gets a smile from him. "I love you, Peter," she says only the third time since admitting it so him a month ago. It still gives her the tingles but just like before there's no regret in saying it.

"I love you too," he kisses her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips before settling in and pulling her body close to him again.

 **This is NOT saying Olivia is getting pregnant anytime soon. Kind of over the cliche "get Olivia pregnant!1!1!' but god it's tempting. So so so tempting. I also took a few years off her age.**

 **I appreciate everyone's feedback and honesty. I realized the page breaks weren't transferring over to fanfic (thank you for pointing that out), so I started separating the scenes for you guys. So sorry about that! I hope I get to update again next week! Xx.**


	7. two weeks

A few weeks had passed and she finally had made it to that gyno appointment she had made the day after her and Peter had discussed extending their family. Olivia sat in the cool room dressed in the paper gown they had given her. Peter had offered to come for moral support, but she figured if there was any bad news she'd rather process it alone.

She hadn't thought about giving Noah a sibling in so long and now that Peter had confessed his desire, she couldn't stop thinking about it. Suddenly she was dreaming about the pitter patter of little feet running down the hall. She had to admit she missed those years with Noah, and the idea of doing that all over again didn't sound too bad.

"Hey Olivia. How's it going?" The tall and slender blonde entered the small exam room.

"Pretty great actually," she sat down on the small stool next to the exam table with her clipboard.

"I assume so. I read here in the notes that you wanted to see me about your fertility? You thinking about giving Noah a sibling?"

"Something like that," she can't help the grin that covers her face.

"That smile tells me you've got someone in your life willing to help you make that happen," Olivia had been coming to Dr. Marten for over a decade, and was grateful she felt so comfortable around her.

"Well...his name is Peter."

"And I'm guessing things are pretty serious if we're talking babies?"

"Things are still new but we would at least like to know ours options for the future," it's weird hearing the words come out of her mouth to someone other than Peter.

"Well I think we should do some bloodwork and a sonogram to take a look at those follicles in your ovaries," she stood and went over to the cabinets to gather all of her supplies and Olivia watched carefully.

This was it. Everything was happening and the fate of their future would be determined in a few short hours today.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So a baby isn't completely out of the question?" Peter sat across from her as they shared a late lunch in his office.

"Not completely," Olivia had just finished relaying to him everything Dr. Marten had told her earlier today in her office.

They'd run her bloodwork to make sure for one, she wasn't pregnant. And second as an overall precaution to make sure her health was in good condition. Olivia had been perfectly healthy thankfully, but it was when it came to the sonogram that she became skeptical.

Her follicles were definitely-there. There was only a few still producing eggs and it was either start hormone therapy to save them, or try for a baby starting yesterday.

"It's great that I stopped the pill at least," she adds trying to sound hopeful.

"I mean trying for a baby now would be-"

"Insane," she blurts.

"To even say the least," he adds. "Whatever you want to do Olivia, I'll support you. It's your body. Your choice," she knew he meant every word of what he said but his eyes were begging her to at least try to save them.

"I'll get the name of the fertility specialist my doctor recommended, and set an appointment," she saw it as their only option. If they wanted any chance of expanding their family this was what she needed to do. "On the condition that we write a memo and send it out right now," they had stretched this out long enough and if they were making such heavy decisions then they needed to make this official.

"Okay," he answers simply and opens his MacBook that was on his desk.

They typed a few sentences and just sent it. In less than an hour they would be back at the precinct with everyone they had just emailed. The worst that could happen is that they could be put in separate departments. Olivia kept her fingers crossed that if they had been involved and also professional the past 3 months, 1PP would see that and let them stay.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They sort of just threw all caution to the wind when they made the short walk back to the precinct, as they walked a little bit closer than usual. Olivia and Peter stepped off of the elevator to the floor of the 1-6, and Olivia stood in the hallway for a just a moment longer. She'd been so confident about their decision only moments ago and now she was a nervous wreck. It had been messy the last time she had a relationship with someone she had worked with. This time around she knew in her heart it would be different.

"Here we go," Peter walked close to her when they rounded the corner into the bullpen. Just like she assumed all eyes had been on them. To be more specific Amanda had the biggest shit eating grin on her face.

"I fucking knew it!" Amanda exclaimed from her desk, running her hands along her swell.

"Jesus Amanda," Olivia chuckled.

"So Olivia Benson and Peter Stone?" Fin sat back in his chair at his desk grimy just as bad as Amanda.

"You know we really were just waiting on the memo to confirm all of our suspicions," Sonny added and Olivia felt herself blushing. Maybe their friendly coworkers act was a bit too friendly.

"Oh my god," the shock she had been expecting from everyone was long gone.

"Was it really that obvious?" Peter asked with his hands crossed over his chest.

"I mean lord only knows what was going on when you both were in her office with the door locked, and the blinds closed."

"Or getting back from lunch a half hour later than everyone else?"

"Okay I get it, we're horrible at hiding our relationship!" Olivia held her hands up in protest. She was slightly embarrassed but overall just relieved the hiding was over. "Just know everything will be normal still, we just needed to send that out for obvious reasons."

"The obvious reason being that you guys were getting sloppy at hiding it," Sonny took another playful jab at them.

"How long until you all let this go?"

"Not for awhile Liv. Especially me," Amanda chuckled and Olivia couldn't help but laugh too.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This morning was much more different than the others. Olivia and Peter had gone to drop Noah off at school together, and instead of going to the precinct they were going to an appointment with the fertility specialist. Today they would be getting set up to start her first round of hormones in an effort to begin the process of freezing her eggs.

"Everything still looks great Olivia. My only advice is that you try not to stress too much during this process," the specialist sat them both down in her office after doing another exam. "We'll have to see you about every other day to monitor how your body is taking the drugs. You'll have to administer the shot once a day for the next two weeks or so."

"Is it painful?" Olivia sat in her chair with her fingers laced with Peter's in her lap. She felt him begin to rub small circles in the small space between her thumb and index finger.

"Not at all. It can be exhausting though. There's no telling how your body will react, and the back to back appointments can be a lot for some," it was beginning to hit a lot harder for Olivia- the commitment of it all. Her body essentially would be going through a lot the next few weeks, and she was just hoping she could handle it all.

"What can I do to help?" Peter asks sweetly. He felt like this was all his idea and he felt horrible hearing everything Olivia would be going through.

"Administer the shots for her, make sure she's eating and getting enough sleep. Just be supportive and remember that everything she's feeling is valid," she began shuffling a few papers around and placing them in the file she'd created for Olivia.

"And sex?"

"Peter!" She scolded and slapped his shoulder.

"It's perfectly fine but just know you'll be a lot more fertile those last few days, so go for it at your own risk," she laughs a little and manages to get a smile from Olivia. "I will get this prescription sent in for you and see you in a few days. Good luck to you both," she stood and shook their hands before showing them back to the lobby.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You've been really quiet since we left that appointment," Peter had been keeping a close eye on her as they grabbed a quick lunch.

"I'm just a little nervous about it all," she pushed her half eaten salad away.

"You sure that's it?" He knows not to push too hard but the shift in her demeanor had been evident.

"I'm not so sure I want to do this anymore, but I'm going to do it anyway because I know it's good for us," she regretfully admitted.

"Olivia, I want you to do this for _you_. If you're having doubts then we can wait," he reached across the booth they had been sitting in for her hand.

"No no, I need to face this head on and do it. I'm scared that's all," she tries to shake it away not wanting their plans to be ruined by her fears. For once something good and consistent was happening in her life, and she just needed to accept that.

"Why do I feel like you're not just scared of this process, but about something else?" She hated how well he had been able to read her sometimes.

"Naturally I'm scared of us and our future together. What if we're doing all of this for nothing? For Christ sakes we've been together not even half a year. How do we know we're not moving too fast?" It's a heavy question that she's unsure she wants the answer to. He scrubbed his hand down his face, utterly frustrated. He wanted to beat the son of a bitch who had hurt her so badly.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way but I don't," he quickly mellowed and reached across the table to take hold of her hand. "I love you and that beautiful little boy of yours, and I don't just throw that around because it sounds nice. I'm nervous about all of this too but sometimes you just know," he shrugged his shoulders because he really didn't quite have the right answer for her.

"Look," he continued when he didn't get a word from her. "Just know this isn't all for nothing. God forbid we ever break up, but if we do at least you still have the option open to give Noah a sibling," she broke and finally gave him a hint of a smile.

"I quite literally wouldn't be able to do this without you," she states matter of factly. "I know I'm overthinking everything- it'll be fine won't it?" She says more so trying to convince herself.

"I really do believe it will be," he reaches across the table for head hand and holds onto it. His thumb rubs along the back of it as he looks into her muddy eyes. "These two weeks will fly by, and then we can go back to normal. It'll all be okay," the corners of her mouth upturns and she lifts her butt out of her seat, pursing her lips together. He leans over the table and kisses her nose and then her lips, grinning as he set back still holding onto her hand.

"Let's get out of here before they suspect I'm spread out over your desk right now," she starts to gather her purse and jacket.

"It's not too late to make that happen," his voice drops a few octaves.

"Maybe if you get those case files on my desk by 7," she bites her bottom lip and winks before making her way towards the exit of the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"1 2 3," Peter counted as he injected the first round of hormones into her lower abdomen.

"Ah," she groaned at the quick sting she felt. They stood in her bathroom just after sharing a shower together once they put Noah to bed. She closed her fluffy robe quickly after and sat up on the counter.

"Day one is done," he kissed her forehead and tossed the needle in the empty milk gallon they were using. "You okay?" He ran his hands alongside her arms.

"Yes, I promise," she reassures him that she feels that they are making the right decision, even with her irrational fears. "I swear to you when this kid is in their teens and giving me trouble, I'm using this as leverage over their head," she chuckled and got a smile out of Peter.

"I owe you a trip to somewhere beautiful when this is all over," he placed his hands on her knees and ran his thumbs along her exposed silk skin.

"I'm thinking Fiji or the Bahamas?" She tosses her hair back imitating the posh moms that are at Noah's school. "Nothing too extravagant," she says sarcastically.

"You sure Paris wouldn't be more humble?" He plays along and is happy to just see her smiling after the day they've had.

"Been there, done that, and then broke up right after," Peter paused to look at her.

"You went to Paris with another man before?"

"Peter, are you jealous?" She asks with a smirk on her face.

"Nope," he leans and begins trailing kisses along her jawline. "He's the idiot that doesn't get to be with you anymore," his hand toyed with the loose knot tied on her robe. "Or touch you," he suckled on her neck as his hands pushed her robe over her shoulders. "Or kiss you," his lips finally connected with hers, nipping on her bottom lip as he suckled on it. She reached with her own hand, skimming the waistband of the grey sweats he wore that hung low.

He moaned into her mouth when she slid her hand into his pants, and began stroking his dick. He was hardening in her hand and she couldn't wait to get a taste of him. She slid from the counter and kneeled in front of him, looking up through her dark lashes.

"Fuuuuck," he dragged out when he felt her tongue swirl the tip while her hands pumped along his girth. His hands tangled in her hair as she deepthroats him, tears filling her eyes as she takes every glorified inch of him. Peters grip on her hair tightened as he began fucking her hot wet mouth.

"Baby…" he hissed warning her he was about to come. She didn't care and kept going, her hands moving to his waist to pull him deeper. He released his load into her mouth, moaning her name as she took every drop of him.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked with a sly grin on his face. Her lips were swollen as she looked up at him smiling.

"Obviously not enough of you," he helped her to her feet and kissed her tasting the remnants of himself on her. "Take me to bed," she breathed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing him out of the bathroom towards the bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was Saturday morning finally and Olivia was happy to just have the day off. It had been a full week since she began her treatments and the doctor wasn't lying when she said it would be exhausting. Running an entire precinct was already tiring. Adding in the appointments every other day had left her on a thin rope.

She was more emotional than usual. Seeing the cases they'd been handed this week; missing children and battered women had left her more affected than normal. All she wanted lately was to hold Noah close and be at home with the people she loved the most.

She woke up to the feel of feather light kisses from Peter and grinned at the familiar ache her body felt from the hours they had spent making love last night. Her muscles ached and her hips were slightly bruised from the grip he had on her as he bent her over the kitchen counter. They had hardly seen each other all week as their caseloads had piled up heavier than ever, and made up for lost time.

"You feelin okay?" He asked.

"Tired but what's new?" She smirks the slightest and finds herself almost falling back to sleep as he strokes the top of her head.

"Good morning!" Noah bursted into the room with Eddy the elephant tucked into his arms. He jumped into bed with them and woke Olivia right up.

"Hi my love," she kisses his forehead as he squeezed between them and snuggled up close to his mom. "You've got us all day today. What do you wanna do?"

"Go to the park and play catch with Peter," she chuckled a bit at his answer. It really didn't take much to satisfy him.

"Well what about me?" She asked and ran her hand through his curls.

"You can come too," she kissed him and looked over at Peter who stared at him lovingly.

Olivia's phone buzzed and she reached over to check it, praying it wasn't work. "Oh wow," she gushed when she got a text from Amanda saying she had had her baby.

"What happened?"

"Amanda had her baby," she showed the picture of her baby girl to Noah and Peter. "How about we go see the baby before the park? I'm sure Jesse will be there," he beamed and nodded his head.

"Go pick out what you want for breakfast and we'll meet you in the kitchen," Noah jumped from the bed to the floor and ran to the kitchen.

"You don't have to come to the hospital if you don't want to," Olivia didn't want to bore him with babies and what not, which was ironic since that was exactly their focus right now.

"To be completely honest I've never held a baby, and it'd be kind of nice to get some practice," he admitted as he laid on his side with his head resting in his hand.

"You've never held a baby?" she asks softly.

"Maybe when I was younger, but no I haven't," he caressed her face lightly. "They're just so tiny and I'm afraid I'll somehow break them," he was so soft it was a different side to him. It made her wonder how he would be with their own baby.

"I thought the same thing with Noah and he was almost a year old when I got him. Babies are so much stronger than we think," she reluctantly got out of bed and threw on her favorite silk robe. "We better get in there. Noah is being a little too quiet," she shuffled into the kitchen hoping it wasn't completely destroyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh she's precious," Olivia sat on the small sofa across from where Amanda laid. "Did labor go okay?" Peter sat next to her with his arm resting on the back of the couch. He watched her imagining for a moment that she was holding their very own baby.

"Listen I'm just glad it's over," she laughed. "Thank you guys so much for coming by," she looked over at Noah who was showing Jesse how to play a game on his ipad.

"I couldn't wait to come get some newborn snuggles. It only happens so often," she looked over at Peter and he knew exactly what she was getting at. "Peter how about you hold her?"

"I handle the most heinous crimes in court and yet it's holding a newborn that terrifies me," he earns a chuckle from everyone and Olivia started handing over the baby carefully. He placed his arms in the cradling position similar to Olivia's and soon enough baby Billie was in his arms.

"Just support her head a little bit more," Olivia scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder, running her finger lightly over the baby's head. "See it's not bad at all," Amanda watched grinning from ear to ear still on her high horse of knowing she was right all along about them.

"I can't wait for this," he said quietly but not quiet enough.

"Is there something ya'll wanna tell me?" Amanda smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing yet. Not for a few more years," Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head at her.

"Not if you keep going into that office with the door locked and the blinds closed in the middle of the day."

"Amanda!" she blushed. "It was one time!" she shook her head.

"That's usually all it takes. How do you think I got pregnant this time?"

"No babies just yet. Don't put that into the universe for me," Peter tried his best to fake it but he couldn't help that tugging feeling in his heart. They were so set on waiting to start such a dramatic chapter in their life, but he wanted to throw caution to the wind and maybe try this whole baby thing a lot sooner.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmm, you smell so good baby," Peter stood behind Olivia at the kitchen counter with his arms wrapped around her waist. She had just gotten out of the shower and smelled incredible; a mix of jasmine and her natural scent that kept him from keeping his hands off of her.

"Noah is still very much awake, so behave," she nudged him with her ass and bit her lip when she felt his bulge through his thin pajamas.

"Who says I'm not?" he kissed on her neck and ran his hands across her abdomen. "You feeling okay? It's been about week since you started your treatments," he asked her that question at _least_ ten times a day, and she knew it was only because he was worried about her. It was sweet and she appreciated him keeping his word to their doctor.

"I'm just so tired," she yawned in his arms and laid her head back his shoulder.

"How about I finish making your tea and you go lie down?" He kissed her cheek and released her from his arms. She would normally protest that she was fine, but today had her beat.

"What about Noah?"

"I'll put him to bed too," he pecked her lips and nudged her lightly to head towards the bedroom.

"You're too good for me," she kissed him again but this time more lovingly, kissing him for just a moment longer.

"No way. I think it's the other way around," she grinned from ear to ear and pecked his lips one more time before heading down the hallway to the bedroom.

She was finally able to collapse in her bed and unwind from such a busy day. Olivia had her fears about this whole hormone therapy and making such committed plans with Peter so soon. It all felt so _good_ and she felt like she was finally happy, but she was terrified that one day she would wake up and it would all be gone.

But after today, seeing the simple gestures he made towards Noah and how much love he showed for her son _and_ her, Olivia knew in her heart that she was making the right decisions. When they went to the hospital today and she saw him holding Billie, it wasn't so hard to imagine that for them.

Olivia was thankful for his patience with her, but also for his faith in her. His willingness to still love her despite all her damage…

"You falling asleep on me already?" Peter had walked into the room with her cup of tea in hand.

"Just about," she smiles with sleep in her eyes and sits up against the headboard. "Noah in bed?" He hands over the mug and sits at the end of the bed with her feet in his lap.

"Barely got through the first book before he was out," he went silent for a moment and Olivia could see there was so much more on his mind, just like there was on hers.

"I was thinking," he starts and her body tenses nervous about what he was about to say.

"About?"

"How much I love you and Noah, and I just want you to know that," she swallows hard at his confession as she tries to hold back her tears. Her damn hormones were all over the place these days, and the simplest things had her emotions going haywire.

"When I was putting him to bed- I don't know I just got that feeling in my chest that made me damn near cry," he chuckled just a little and Olivia flicked away the tear that had escaped. "I never even wanted kids but that boy is something special. He just sees the world so differently, and after spending so many years in a dark place it's been life changing," she doesn't know where this all came from but god she's happy that he's said it.

"I know that exact feeling. I've felt it everyday that I come home since getting Noah," she admits. "And now since getting to come home to you," the words are so simple but they carry a level of intensity she thought she wouldn't ever feel again.

He tugged on her foot and brought her body to lay down on the bed, as he moved between her thighs. He kissed her lovingly being gentle with her. His hands cradled her face and the tips of his fingers threaded in her hair. Olivia's hands spread over the wide expanse of his chest. She pulled away from him looking into his green eyes that reached depths of her soul she tried to keep hidden.

She reached for the hem of his shirt, treading her fingers along his waistline before pulling the fabric up and over his head. She ran her hands again over his chest and up to his neck, gently pulling him back to her. She caressed his cheek before tugging on his bottom lip. His tongue skimmed her lips before tasting her completely.

They laid in bed just kissing and holding one another, not rushing for once. He was so soft with her as his hands skimmed over her delicate skin, stripping her of her clothes. Tonight was different as she straddled him in bed with her breast pressed against his chest, their tongues dancing against one another while his hips thrusted into her.

Nothing but her moans filled the room all night as they made love. It was nearing dawn when she was finally able to catch up on sleep, and peter laid watching her as she rested on his chest. Her face turned towards him as her bangs flew up the slightest each time she breathed out. He kissed her forehead ever so lightly not wanting to disturb her peace. Things had been moving so fast between them the past few weeks, it was nice to finally spend a night reconnecting with one another.

For once in a long time it felt like confirmation that everything they had been doing as of recent had been for _them._ He knew they had agreed to still take things one step at a time and wait on moving in together or having a baby, but he couldn't help but get impatient. The thought of coming home to Olivia in their very own place, running his hands over her swell that grew their child, and showering Noah with all the love in the world…

His once stone cold heart couldn't handle the thought of it all. Peter hadn't really believed in love or soul mates at all, but now he was beginning to have a change of heart.

Olivia was the solid ground he needed to bring him down to earth, and had just hoped he wouldn't do anything to fuck this all up.

 **Thoughts so far? Do you think they're moving too fast?**

 **Next chapter might lead to something juicy!**


	8. 2 truths and a lie

**This chapter revolves around the episode "Mea Culpa" but of course it's going to be a bit different.**

"Hey you," Peter appeared at Olivia's office door dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a matching hoodie.

"Peter!" She looked up from her paperwork she had been indulged in and smiled from ear to ear when she saw him. He had been in Chicago for a little over a week helping out his friend on a case. One would think after six months she'd be sick of seeing him everyday, but that had been the least of her worries.

"You didn't tell me you were coming back today," she rushed to let him embrace her in his arms. He grasped her face between his hands and kissed her finally after not being able to after so long.

"I didn't think I was either but we wrapped early this morning and I booked the first flight back here," his thumb caressed her cheek and he kissed her again.

"I missed you so much!" He enveloped his arms around her tucking his face into the crook of his neck. "This is so so much better than facetime," she pulled back to look at him and scratched at the scruff he'd grown since leaving.

"I promise I'll shave as soon as we get home," he says already knowing what she was thinking.

"God bless," she laughed. "I have so much work to do here. I don't think I'll be home for a while," she frowned and was met with a low groan from him. "Hey but when I get home how about you get to be the lieutenant and I'll be the captain?" Her body hums and she bites her lip as she's leaned in close to his ear.

Impulsively he kicked his foot back to close the door and Olivia was thankful it was late, and the bullpen had been nearly empty. His hands slid down her waist to squeeze her ass and pull her closer to him. "I can't believe you say things like that and expect me to wait," he breathes before covering her lips with his. He'd missed the taste of her and the way she felt in his hands. Peter began backing her up towards her desk before breaking their heated kiss and turning her back to him.

"I can't-" she cuts herself off when his hands reach to cup her breasts through her blush pink blouse she wore.

"Can't what?" He says lowly near her ear, kissing and suckling along her neck. She only moans in response and drags one of his hands to the hem of her shirt. He lifts the silk fabric and spreads his palm across her abdomen.

"Hey Liv, we got a-" Fin had entered without even thinking to knock and nearly lost the files in his hand when he seen the sight in front of him. "Aw hell!" His face upturns and Olivia quickly straightens out her top before turning to look at him. Peter stood beside her with his hands crossed carefully over the bulge residing in his sweatpants.

"Fin!"

"You know what just meet me at Bellevue!" He slammed the door behind him.

"Well that's fucking embarrassing," she can't help but laugh and cover her face with her hands as she leans against her desk. "Of all people, Fin!"

"Six months with no walk ins. I'd consider that a win," he loops his fingers into the belt loop of her pants, and pulls her towards him. "I will see you later at home," he kisses her and quickly pulls away before getting carried away.

"I love you," she says simply.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia had made it home just past midnight, and was surprised to see that Peter hadn't made it home when she seen Lucy had still been there. She had been so preoccupied she'd missed the text from him saying he was going to shoot some pool with his friends. The last thing she wanted was to feel like she was being needy, but they hadn't seen each other in a while. All she really wanted was to spend her night underneath him, and wake up to that gorgeous dirty blonde bed head of his.

She had showered, checked on Noah, and had a cup of tea and still no Peter. Olivia gave up on waiting and crawled into bed, shooting a text to Peter before letting herself finally rest.

Just when she'd fallen to sleep she heard a banging on the door. Her instincts had kicked in immediately and she went to grab her gun from the lock box. She tiptoed to her front door and took a look through the peephole. Olivia yanked open the door once she realized it was Peter.

"What the hell!" She yelled when he collapsed on top of her, clearly drunk.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Peter cried to her and she thought maybe he was just saying sorry for coming home drunk, but she knew it was maybe something more when she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Let's get you inside," she nearly gagged at the smell of alcohol on his breath, and hooked her arm around his waist to help him in. She got him over to the couch and sat him down, kneeling next to him and removed his tennis shoes. She rested her chin on his knee along with her hand and looked up at him. She hasn't seen him this drunk since that weekend they spent in Connecticut.

"Tell me what's wrong, Peter," he didn't answer. Instead he continued looking at her, threading his fingers through her hair that had grown down her back now.

"You know that I love you right?" He slurs and his voice cracks.

"I do baby, I do," she took one of his hands and kissed the back of it. "And I love you," she begins to worry. He was intoxicated yes, but it seemed like something was off. Something happened tonight and she began praying that it didn't involve another woman.

"Peter," she said before he bent down to kiss her, cradling her face in his hands. "Hey, tell me what happened," she pulled away when he his tongue entered her mouth. He sat for a moment trying to gather the words somewhere in his drunken head.

"I was out with my friends you know," he starts. "We're having fun and taking shots, drinking beer and then this woman came over. She starts talking about my baseball career and then asks if I remember her, I say no and then…" he sits for a moment. "And then she accused me of rape. She said I sexually assaulted her 12 years ago," Olivia's body tensed and she felt her entire world shatter around her.

Not again.

She'd gone through this with Cassidy when they were together, and it had been the absolute worst. It was her job to believe, to _help_ victims and her lover had just told her he'd been accused of rape.

"Olivia I did not do this," she pulls out of his hold and stands. "Drunk or not that is not in my bones!" He cries. "Please tell me you believe me baby."

"I do… I do." She says not so confidently. Olivia only knew his side of the story, and she was also in love with this man. This was different.

"You have to talk to her."

"What?"

"I want you to investigate this," he pulled her to sit next to him on the couch. "I want the truth."

"So do I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia laid in bed next to him that night after finally getting him to simmer down. He kept asking her if she believed him, if she was going to leave him, and even though she said yes she just didn't know for sure. In her heart she knew he didn't do this but the detective in her needed to hear the other side of the story.

She had left a note for him to call her when he woke after leaving him asleep this morning. Olivia quietly told Fin to come into her office as she strided her way across the bullpen.

"Look if this is about yesterday then-" she closes the door behind him and shuts the blinds.

"It's not. I need your help and you can't tell anyone," she went to sit behind her desk and Fin sat in one of the chairs across from her.

"Oh shit. This must be serious."

"It is...Peter told me that he's been accused of sexual assault by a woman he hasn't seen in 12 years," she swallowed hard trying not to cry. She had been so emotional these past few days and hearing the news from Peter last night hadn't helped.

"Damn Liv, that's a serious accusation. You think he's guilty?"

"I don't but I haven't heard this woman's side of the story," she sat back in her chair pinching the bridge of her nose trying to subside the throbbing headache she'd had all morning.

"You want me to go talk to her?"

"Please? I'm not quite ready to face this."

"I got you Liv," she gave him her information and like that he had gone out to find her.

One person she could always rely on was Fin. He was the only one left that she had begun SVU with, and had been forever grateful for his loyalty to her. Just when she had a moment to herself she had gotten a call from Peter, which she couldn't even be upset since she's the one who told him to.

"Hey," she answered quietly.

"I'm sorry about last night," he says right away.

"What part of it?"

"All of it. Olivia…" she can hear him trying to contain his emotions over the phone. "If you don't want to be with me; if you want me to leave I will. I get it. This is a serious allegation."

"I know I know," she rests her forehead in the palm of her hand. "I love you Peter, but I think until we know exactly what's going on, that you should stay at your place," it hurt like hell but she had made the decision early this morning. It's what was best for them and for his case if there were to be one. Olivia intended on helping him and if she was going to there needed to be no suspicion of foul play.

"I understand why," he says knowing her thought process behind her decision. "I'll make sure to be out before I make it into the office."

"Okay," she sighs. "I love you, Peter."

"I love you too, Olivia. Please remember that," she pauses a beat before ending the call.

"Goddammit!" She tossed her phone on the desk utterly frustrated that it had to be like this. She grabbed a few tissues and dabbed her face that had been covered in tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah Kent.

That was the name of the woman who had accused Peter Stone of rape.

She hadn't wanted to speak to Fin when he had shown up at her home, so Olivia who had been determined to get to the bottom of this went over there herself.

She'd told her that since it had been a crime reported that they had no choice but to investigate. They'd only gotten a few words in before her husband had gotten home, and here they were in interrogation one.

"Do you mind telling us what happened piece by piece?"

Amanda and Olivia sat across from her with notepads in hand.

"I don't remember that's the thing," she started with tears in her eyes. "We had all been drinking and we went back to the hotel. It was Peter and I in a room. Next thing I remember is I woke up the next morning naked."

"Where was your husband Gary?" Amanda asked.

"He was in Hawaii on a golfing trip," she sighed. "I know that we had had sex, but never told him that I wanted to. I would never do that to Gary!"

"Was there anyone else in the room?"

"One of his friends. I don't remember who but it was only Peter in the room with me the next day," this sounded bad. So so so bad. Her story was credible and Olivia- she believed her.

Gary had already told her that they were going to press charges, which meant Olivia would be arresting her boyfriend today.

"So you're saying that Peter Stone sexually assaulted you?" Olivia asked regretfully. Sarah nodded her head.

"Okay," she sighs and begins to mentally prepare herself to make her way to that office, and bring Peter in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had felt her heart drop to her feet when they stepped into the building of Peters law office. They had enough credibility to bring Peter in, and she found herself stuck. She believed Sarah, but she also believed Peter.

"Sarah said that you raped her," Olivia and Fin stood in his office while he sat at his desk with his laptop open.

"And her husband is pressing charges," Fin adds.

"You're kidding me. I didn't rape that woman," he remained calm as he sat back in his chair. His forehead wrinkled as he tried to assess the issue at hand.

"We're going to have to arrest you, Peter," the words feel like vomit as they leave her mouth. She's sick and she feels the room spin.

"Even though I didn't do anything?"

"You should get a lawyer," Fin ignores his statement wanting to just do his job and get this over with. It wasn't any easier for him.

"I am a lawyer," he stands and snatches his jacket from his chair before pushing past Olivia and leaving his office.

"You mind catching up with him. I just need a minute," Fin simply nods and she waits a moment before sprinting to the bathroom down the hall.

She fell to her knees as she released the contents from her stomach. She flushed and went to wash her hands and rinse her mouth, taking a good look at herself in the mirror.

This couldn't have happened at a worst time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're not supposed to be here," Olivia stood in the doorway of her apartment dressed and ready for bed.

"I just had to see you- to talk to you," Peter stood across from her with hands shoved in his pockets and his head hanging low. They'd had a shit day in court and he'd seen the look of horror on Olivia's face. This was the same woman he'd committed himself to for the past 6 months. He knew she was just doing her job, hell he knew this looked bad, but it didn't make it any easier to get through this.

"Well here I am," she stood.

"Can I come inside?"

She wanted to stand her ground and stay strong, but she couldn't bare turning him away. Olivia opened the door wider and walked away. He followed her inside and locked the door before joining her on the couch. They sat on opposite ends, his elbows resting on his knees with his hands folded.

"Do you really believe that I did this?"

"I don't know what to think," she sniffles. She had already been crying.

"The way you're answering me is scaring me," he hears her crying and more than anything he just wants to kiss those tears away, and hold her in his arms.

"Can't you see that I'm scared too?" She looked over at him and wiped away her tears. "Her story is credible Peter! She says _you_ were the only one in that room when she woke up naked!" She yelled, grateful Noah had a sleepover at his friends house tonight.

"I was in that room with her but I did NOT RAPE HER!" he bit back and Olivia stood from her seat. She paced the room with her head tilted to the ceiling. She ran her hands through her hair, her tears flowing like river down her face.

"I wasn't in that room," she says with a shaky voice. "If those test results come back and say you are that child's father-"

"What do you mean?"

"Emma was born 8 ½ months after...and if you're her father that means…" she stood across from him with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Well I'm not because I could never do this," he threw his hands in the air.

"I can't h-have this baby if you're her father," she choked on her words and sat on her coffee table her back facing him.

"You can't what?" He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Did she just say baby?

"I'm pregnant Peter," she said plainly. This isn't anything close to how she thought she would be telling him. When he had got back from Chicago she had planned on surprising him that night. It had been a shock to her when she went for a routine check up at her gynecologist, and instead of coming back with a birth control prescription, she came back with a positive pregnancy test.

"I found out a few days after you left," she turned her head over her shoulder to look at him. "I didn't want to tell you like this."

"I can't believe…"

"Yeah. When she told me I made her do another test just to make sure," a chuckle escapes both of them. Peter comes around to sit next to her on the floor near the coffee table.

"A baby," he takes the risk and moves to sit next to her rests her elbows on her knees with her forehead in the palms of her hands. She's a whirlwind of emotions- they both are.

"What do you remember? Think Peter! Think! Because I'm not raising this baby on my own!" She cries. There's so much at stake, so much that they didn't have the answers to.

"I don't know Olivia. I've tried and I can't."

"Your friend Reggie was there that night, maybe he knows," she sighs heavily.

"Maybe," he looks over at her. "I wanna be happy about the baby," he switches the conversation. His mind is running rapidly and he doesn't see how they're just supposed to overlook the news she's just broken to him.

"Me too but it's hard," she looks over at him into those green pools of his. He reaches over and caresses her cheek, the tips of his fingers threading through her hair. It's all too much for the both of them.

Peter throws all caution to the side and leans to kiss her. She holds out for a second knowing this is all so wrong. It's been a week from hell and this is all she's wanted. It's sick and twisted. Everything about it. But she finds the most important parts of herself belonging to him.

"Just for tonight," she whispers between kisses. Her leg crosses over his lap and she straddles him, holding him tight to her. He stands with her long legs wrapped around him and takes her down the hall to the bedroom.

He lays her down on the bed, her hair fanning around her as she looks up at him for once with love in her eyes. Tonight they choose each other, their truths, and their beliefs.

Peter wouldn't be so committed after knowing they were doing a DNA test and especially after telling him about their own baby. She'd gotten that gut feeling tonight that there was more to this story, and Reggie more than likely knew it.

The question now was, how the hell was she going to get the truth out of him?

 **Part two to this chapter coming soon! I appreciate everyone's feedback on the last chapter Xx.**


	9. peter's truth

"Hey," Peter said quietly to with his head resting in his hand. Olivia laid underneath him, spent from the night before.

"Hey," she reached up to bring his face close and pecked his lips. "I've missed waking up next to-" she covered her mouth and sprinted for the bathroom. Her morning sickness had been horrible the past few days.

"Liv," Peter followed up behind her to hold her hair back. She dropped to her knees and heaved into the toilet. He rubbed her back as she finished up and made it over to the sink to brush her teeth.

"That been going on a lot?" He stood next to her at the sink and kissed her shoulder.

"Since Wednesday. It just hit me out of nowhere," she sighed and turned to look at him. "It's such shit," she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"How far along did the doctor say you were?"

"Maybe 4 or 5 weeks. With this nausea I would've figured it out soon enough though."

"Are you happy? Happy about the baby?"

"I just need time to adjust to the idea," the plan was to wait a year. That was the reason they had invested so much time and money into saving her eggs. It was amazing to know she was still able to conceive naturally, but for it to only been six months of them together…

"I get that," he scrubs his hands down his face. "You wouldn't ever…" her eyebrow furrows when she gets what he's leading to.

"Get an abortion? No. I threatened it earlier to make sure you weren't lying but I could never. Not with our baby," he has every right to ask. She understands why he might be paranoid. The last thing she wanted right now was a baby, but this time she wasn't questioning the person she was in a relationship with. If she had to choose for this to happen with anyone, it would be Peter.

There's a pause that settles between them. Peters just grateful to hear those words leave her lips. In this moment he finally feels the ground settle beneath him. Although there is so much more to resolve, he feels that he has her trust back.

"I'm going to go into the precinct today and get a hold of Reggie. I wanna get to the bottom of this so we can finally get _us_ back," she sighs and feels the familiar lump in her throat.

"Thank you for loving me through this- all of it," she knows exactly what he means. Peter reaches for her hand and brings her close to him. "But remember you don't owe me anything. You do your job, Olivia. Don't bend rules because of me," her eyes welled with tears and she bit her lower lip. He uses his thumb to wipe the few that fell down her cheeks.

"I'm going to do everything to make this right the fair and legal way. I believe _you._ I believe something happened to Sarah too, but deep down I just _know_ there's so much more to this story," the mood becomes somber as they both realize this will be the last few moments they have together for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days had passed and Olivia had finally called up Reggie to meet him for casual drinks. She of course put a call in beforehand requesting grape juice only for her. Peter had been against her doing this, arguing that they could've sent Amanda instead. Olivia had wanted to do this. She felt guilt for the way she treated Peter and she needed for it to be her that got the truth.

"How's the case going?" Reggie asked sitting across from her.

"Things aren't looking too good," she says trying to sound disappointed. "I need something from you," her finger toys with the edge of her glass as she shifts in her seat. "I need you to say that you heard Sarah say 'yes'- that she wanted to have sex."

"You want me to lie?"

"More like stretch the truth a little bit. Do you want Peter to go to jail? If that DNA test comes back and says he's the father…"

"DNA test?" Panic flashes across his face although he tries to play it off as calm. She's got him right where she wants him.

"Yes it's all a mess and with the baby coming, I just don't know if I can do this all alone," she manages to tear up just enough to hook him right in.

"Okay okay, I'll do whatever you need me to do?"

"Anything?"

"Yeah, I just want this to all go away," she begins sliding out of the booth and stands in front of the table, reaching behind her for her cuffs.

"Then I need for you to stand up and put your hands behind your back for me."

"Wait what's going on?"

"Any man who's willing to commit perjury surely is guilty," he sits dumbfounded at the trap she'd just set him up in.

"I had nothing to do with this!" Although he's pissed he complies and begins sliding out of the booth.

"If you don't shut up and put your hands behind your back, I'm going to have to call reinforcement. I don't think you want me to do that," she stood with her cuffs in one hand. He turned and placed his hands behind his back just as she asked, and the sweet sound of those cuffs locking filled her ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reggie had been put away. Peter was home. All was good.

The apartment was quiet tonight. Although it had been silent without him here the past week, this quiet was much more different. It was a peaceful quiet. Not one that was waiting for the ball to drop or needing life altering questions answered.

They both laid in bed naked with the sheets wrapped around them. It had been a night full of love making as they made up for lost time. It'd been a few days since they last saw one another like this, waiting for the news to blow over.

Peter watched Olivia as she slept next to him, her forearm thrown across her forehead as her other hand rested at her side. She looked peaceful- that furrow between her eyebrows finally gone. His head was perched in the palm of his hand, while his freehand rested up on her abdomen. He looked at her so differently now. Olivia wasn't just his girlfriend but she was the mother of his child now.

His thumb ran back and forth over her olive skin, and paused when he felt her hand cover his. She laced her fingers with his and brought their hands up to her lips. "Everything is going to be okay," she says quietly with her eyes still closed.

"I know I just...it's hard to go back to normal after everything that just happened," her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him.

"It is but we'll get through it. We're gonna have to because soon enough I'll be waddling around here, demanding food at 3AM," she tries to lighten the mood and smiles. He brushes her hair back with his hand and leans to kiss her lips.

"I can't wait for it," he pulls back and the corners of his mouth upturn.

"I am happy just so you know," she ran her hand over her flat stomach. "There may be times when it doesn't seem like it, but I want you to know that I really am," she found herself getting emotional all over again. "It's just a lot to settle in on."

"You take all the time you need," he settles back into bed and pulls her back to his chest. Peter kisses her shoulder and pulls the covers up higher, hoping they'll both be able to sleep. There's so much more he wants to say that he hasn't been able to since finding out about the baby. He doesn't want to overwhelm her. She's been through so much this week with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Noah, we're leaving in five minutes!" Olivia shouted through her apartment. She was rushing like crazy this morning after getting tied up in the bathroom with her morning sickness.

"Hey slow down a bit. What can I help you with?" Peter grabbed her by her shoulders to stop her in her footsteps.

"It's fine I got it," she tried stepping out of his grasp but he moved in front of her again. "Fine. If you could please make sure Noah has everything that would be great," she sighed. He had been on her case lately about just asking him for help and realizing she doesn't have to do everything alone.

"See was that so hard?" he kissed her forehead and went on to help Noah. She shook her head and sighed, taking a moment to just _breathe._ It took so much longer to do anything these days, and she was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed. Her mind began to spiral each time as she began to wonder if this is what it would be like with two kids- or worse?

She stopped herself before going any further and gathered all her belongings for work. Olivia took one last look in the mirror and attempted to button those last few on her blouse again, yet still no give. Her breasts had grown tremendously the last few weeks, and her wardrobe was on its last leg.

"Thank you so much," Peter handed her a tumbler of coffee as they all made it to the door.

"Always remember you can ask me for help. We're in this together," he kisses her cheek and ruffles Noah's hair. "Let's get going kiddo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia had spent the majority of her morning trying her best to contain her morning sickness. Eating saltines and slowly sipping on water, attempting to keep her pregnancy under wraps for just a few more months. Although she felt she could finally celebrate this baby with Peter, it was still terrifying being only in the beginning stages. Anything could really happen at this point.

"Hey Liv, I'm heading over to grab a coffee. You want anything?" Amanda peeked her head into her office.

"I'm okay. Thank you for the offer though," Olivia tried her best to perk up, but moved too fast and felt her nausea set back in.

"You sure? You're normally always down for a latte around this time?" She has no idea why all of a sudden it mattered to her whether she got coffee or not.

"Yes, I'm just a little under the weather this morning," she's holding on the best she can with her hand to her stomach, as she tries her very best to keep it down for just one more moment.

"Alright. Well I hope you get to feeling better," she gives a sincere smile and turns to walk away before peeping back in. "Hey I wanted to get back with you about that Baker case. We ran the dna and-" Olivia tried her hardest, she really did but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She reached for the small trash can near her desk and heaved into it.

"I'm sorry," she breathed before puking again. She felt Amanda's hands grab her hair to pull it back out of her face, and her palm rubbing her back. Finally it stopped and she sat back in her office chair, taking deep breaths to calm her stomach.

"I must've ate something bad last night," she swished water in her mouth and spit it into the pail.

"Or it could be something else…" she looked up at Amanda who had been standing next to where she sat. Olivia knitted her eyebrows together trying to play dumb like she wasn't catching onto what she was getting to.

"Oh come on Olivia, you're pregnant," she placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. Olivia sat there for a moment, in shock after hearing it out loud. If Amanda could already tell, then who else could? She still had another 4 weeks to go until they planned on telling _anyone_ , even Noah.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, but the way your boobs are straining in that top isn't helping," she pointed out and Olivia couldn't help the slight chuckle that left her mouth.

"I really thought the blazer would help," she tugs on the blazer and sighs with relief at just being able to talk about this with someone who would understand.

"When did you find out?" Amanda went to take a seat across from her.

"A few weeks ago," she becomes slightly somber at the flashback of that horrid week.

"Right before the case with Sarah…."

"Yeah...so you can only imagine my first thoughts of having Peter's baby. It feels like we're just now back in a good place, and able to celebrate," she manages to smile the slightest.

"That's good to hear. You know I've been rooting for y'all since the beginning," she winks and starts to get up. "I've gone through this twice so you know you can always talk to me about anything."

"Thanks Amanda," she left and closed the door behind her.

She thought about what she had said a little more closely, and for the first time in the last few weeks she felt her and Peter were going to be alright. She laid her hand over her abdomen saying a silent prayer then and there, that this baby would make it through these next 4 weeks- because their relationship couldn't handle another hit.

 **This is my only story ever to have people come back even weeks after updating, and ask when's the next one because you guys enjoy it so much. I lost my vibe for writing for a while but those comments helped me remember that this story was actually worth continuing to write.**

 **I'm in summer classes but I promise not to make you guys wait so long for the next update. Thank you and reviews are appreciated! :')**


	10. loving you is easy

**Two more weeks of summer school and then I'm able to write as much as I want for a few weeks before my vacation! I appreciate ya'll for reading and leaving reviews!**

It was the first day since the early beginnings of this pregnancy that Olivia hadn't succumbed to morning sickness. She finally felt like she could sit and eat a decent breakfast with Noah this morning. They had always said the first trimester was the worst, and Olivia was happy she just past it at 14 weeks.

They had spent the night at Peter's condo, which they had done a lot more over the past few weeks, and Olivia decided to make use of the spacious kitchen he had. She managed to whip together French toast and fruit. She had just been happy to be able to smell it and not go running to the bathroom.

Olivia had been at the island that resides in the middle of the kitchen, and was all smiles when she seen Peter emerge from the hallway already dressed for work. "This is probably my favorite color on you," he wraps around the counter and moves in to engulf her in his arms. His hands instantly go to her tiny belly that had begun to show a lot more these days.

"Then maybe I should wear it more often," she's dressed in a silk olive green blouse that buttoned down and had a loosely tied bow near the collar.

"Mmm," he hums and kisses her neck. "You sure we don't have a little bit of time before your appointment?" She laughed lightly and tilted her head back to kiss him.

"You just love keeping me in trouble, don't you?" she bit her lower lip and looked towards the hallway where Noah could be coming down any minute. "With one kid it's already hard enough. How are we going to do this with two?" she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his torso, with her head tilted up to him.

"Move very quickly," his hands moved down her backside and squeezed her ass before lifting her up onto the counter. Her laughter filled the room and he ran his hands up her waist until the tips of his fingers reached her silken skin under her blouse. His mouth pulled on her lower lip and opened her mouth to him. His tongue tasted the coffee on her breath and he wished he could taste more of her this morning.

"Come to my office for lunch today," he says between kisses and moves along her jawline to her neck slowly, making Olivia's skin sear with every kiss.

"Something tells me it's not just for lunch," she smiles and tosses her head back, her eyes are closed as she continues to go lower until he reaches the bow on her blouse. When he reaches to untie it they're interrupted by the buzzer to his condo. Only a second later they hear Noah running down the hallway from the makeshift room they had made for him. He ran right past them not taking even a moment to look over at his mother and Peter in the kitchen. Olivia looked at the clock on the wall and forgot Lucy had been coming over to take him to school.

"Hello?" he stood on his tippy toes and pressed the call box.

"Hi Noah, it's Lucy."

"Come on up!" he buzzes her into the building and runs back into the kitchen. Olivia had since hopped down from the counter and gathered herself and Peter before Lucy had came up. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well firstly, good morning," Olivia shakes her head and goes on to the fridge to pour him a glass of orange juice. "And we're having french toast today," he climbed up the stool that had been on the other side of the island.

"Thank you," he said when she handed him the cup. "Did you make some for Lucy too?" it had been so long since Lucy had been the one to take him to school, and he couldn't bare to hold in his excitement. She had been responsible to after school pick up since Peter had come into the picture and began taking him to school since he was into work later than her.

"Of course," she walked around the island and set his plate in front of him before cutting his toast into smaller pieces.

"I can do it mommy," he stated and reached for the fork and butter knife in her hands. "Peter let's me cut my food up because he says I'm a big boy now, and he trusts me," she looked up at Peter and he just shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against the corner sipping his coffee.

"I guess he's right," she brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. They heard the sound of the door opening and he jumped from his chair the moment he saw Lucy appear from the foyer. Olivia knew he had just been happy to see her in the morning after months without her; but the comment he made over a year ago about wishing Lucy was his mother had still rendered in the back of her mind. She loved Noah and never once questioned whether or not he loved her, but the comment still hurt her heart.

"LUCY!" he shrieked and hugged her around her waist.

"Hey buddy!" She ruffled his hair and followed him into the kitchen. "Hey Liv, Peter," she waved and took a seat next to Noah.

"Thank you so much again for this," Olivia made her a plate of food and handed it over. "We just have quite a few things going on this morning," she would be going to her first appointment with her obstetrician this morning with Peter, and she had been trying her best to keep this all under wraps.

"Which we need to get going to," Peter looked at his watch and set his empty mug in the sink. Olivia went over to give Noah a kiss goodbye, and grabbed her purse from the countertop.

"We love you Noah. Have a good day at school!" He had been too involved with his French toast to pay attention to them.

"Noah tell them bye," Lucy chuckles and nudges him to get his attention.

"Bye!" He waved and with that they were out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the first appointment she had had since finding she was pregnant at her routine appointment 2 months ago. She was filled with anxiety, just hoping that everything appeared good so far. Olivia hadn't ever experienced pregnancy before obviously with Noah, and honestly had no idea what to expect. She'd witnessed plenty of friends go through this, but it felt like she had been living in a completely different body.

She sat on the exam table in only the paper gown they had given her, with Peter sitting at her side looking just as nervous as her. He was dressed in her favorite look of his- sweats with a plain white tee and ball cap. His hand reaches for hers that rests in her lap and laced his fingers with hers.

"Good morning! How are we doing?" The doctor had knocked and entered cheerful as ever for 9 in the morning.

"A little bit of first sonogram jitters," Olivia began to sit back already on the table.

"Which is to be expected," she sat on the small rolling chair and went clicking away on the computer. "Just know whatever questions or concerns you have you call me anytime," the doctor tries her best to give reassurance to Olivia. "Has everything been okay since the last time we saw you?"

"My morning sickness was awful but I think the worst of it is over."

"For most it does begin to settle after the first trimester," the screen turns and she feels her heart pick up speed. "You all ready to see your baby?" She nods. Peter scoots closer to her and grabs a hold of her hand.

The doctor uses the probe carefully and white and gray matter appears on the screen. It takes only a few seconds before she sees the tiny figure appear on the screen. It almost takes her breath away seeing their baby right in front of them. For the past few months it had been a hard concept to wrap her head around. Olivia had been trying to picture a baby for so long, and now here it was right in front of her.

"I wasn't expecting it to look so much like…" she lost for words.

"Like a baby?" The doctor chuckles a bit, understanding entirely all too well where Olivia was coming from.

"Yeah, I just thought at 13 weeks it'd still look like a blurb," her eyes begin to well and she finds herself getting unexpectedly emotional. "I'm really having a baby," she looks up at Peter, who's looking up at the screen in just as much awe as she is.

"Let's get a good listen to that heartbeat," within seconds the sound fills the room and Olivia doesn't even try to stop the tears from falling. It's a new feeling that washes over her. She'd been slightly doubtful since finding out, not knowing if this pregnancy would take. They still had so much further to go, but hearing that their baby was doing just fine gave her the comfort she'd been needing.

"Sounds nice and strong too," she adds. Peter places butterfly kisses to Olivia's temple as his hand runs lightly over her arm. "A few measurements and we can get a better glance at your due date. That sound good?"

"That sounds perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The week has passed and she's happy that they're finally able to spend the day with Noah and break the news to him that he would be a big brother. They had spent a great amount of time planning this day out all week. Olivia just wanted it to be special because it would be the last time Noah would officially be an only child. Of course they've known for months now, but to Noah, Olivia was _his_ mom and no one else's. After today it would no longer be like that for him.

They went for breakfast at his favorite place, played at the arcade, and now they were ending their day at the park with ice cream. It was cliche to say but Olivia really couldn't believe this was her life. Her and Peter walked behind Noah who was riding his bike ahead of them, hand in hand. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous to tell him- he was seven years old; but she couldn't help the fear of him being upset. He had been her one and only for so long and the last thing she wanted was for him to feel like he was being forgotten.

"Hey Noah can you come here for a sec?" she waved for him to come sit with them at the bench.

"Are we going home?" he hopped off his bike and sat in between them.

"Not just yet. Peter and mommy wanted to talk to you about something really important," she grabbed his hand and held it between hers. Olivia took a deep breath and looked over at Peter who had his arm resting on the back of the bench. "I'm pregnant which means you're going to have a baby brother or sister soon," he looked up at her with his mind obviously in deep thought.

"Can it be a boy?" he asks and it brings a smile to Olivia's face along with Peter's.

"You know we don't exactly get to pick that, but I hope you would be happy with a little sister too," she places a hand to her belly that shown through the sundress she wore. Noah looks at her stomach and his forehead wrinkles.

"How is the baby in there?"

"It's kind of hard to explain but it starts off really small and then grows until it's strong and healthy enough to come out," she can tell he's still so confused was taking confusion over him being upset. "Maybe when the baby gets bigger it'll be a bit easier for you to understand," she caressed his face and kissed his cheek.

"Okay," he shrugged his shoulders. "Wait, so is Peter the baby's daddy?"

"Yes," she answers simply not knowing where he was going with this.

"So can Peter be my daddy too?" her throat catches and she looks over at Peter who had been just as stunned as her. This talk would have come some day or another but they hadn't ever had this discussion with each other. It was obvious Peter and Noah had become close, but she hadn't given it much thought as far as titles go.

"Um...well," she struggles to find words and looks to Peter for help.

"You know...I love you very much Noah and I'm very honored that you feel close enough to me to want to call me your dad," she always appreciated how Peter spoke to him like an adult, it actually made her laugh to herself sometimes. "Maybe we should give it some more time and then if you're really sure about this me you, and mom can have another talk about this," she felt herself internally exhale. Peter answered as perfectly as he could and went about it in such a way that made Olivia so much more appreciative of the relationship they shared.

"I think I know but I will give it more time like you said," Noah answered wisely. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course," Peter stood and Noah followed and went to grab his bike and helmet. Olivia stood and went on to grab ahold of Peter's hand and laced her fingers with his. They continued to walk closely like they were before while Noah rode ahead towards the condo.

"Thank you for what you said back there, but I don't want you to feel any pressure to be more to him than you already are," she looked up at him and saw a smile spread across his face.

"I don't feel any pressure at all. Noah and I have gotten so close over these past nine months, I can't ever imagine not having him in life. I'm thrilled he sees me as a father figure," he looked on at Noah who stopped at the crosswalk and waited on them. "He's going to handle all of this just fine," he kissed her temple and caught up with Noah at the crosswalk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day has cooled down and they had all turned in for the night. Noah had been adamant about having Peter put him to bed tonight, and Peter had been more than happy to do that for him. Olivia had been in the kitchen cleaning and was happy they were spending time together after the day they had.

He was bathed and changed into his favorite pajamas that were covered in blue and red polka dots. With Eddy the Elephant tucked into bed next to him he was ready for his bedtime story. Peter sat on the edge of his bed next to him and finished the last of the book he had picked out to read. "Are you tucked in nice and tight?" Peter tucked in the comforter all around him.

"All good," he smiles with his new set of adult front teeth and reaches his arms out for a hug goodnight. Peter just about melted right then and there. He leaned to hug him and kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight Peter."

"Night kiddo," he reaches to turn off the side lamp and went on into the living room to find Olivia. She had been in the kitchen actually, tidying up before bed. When she turned around to place a bowl in a higher cabinet he noticed she had changed into one of his T-shirt's. It rode up just the slightest and revealed she had either no bottoms on or had been wearing a thong all day.

And he had planned on finding out.

When she turned around and saw him she knew by the look on his face exactly what he was looking at. She smirked at him and went on to finish putting away the dishes. "Noah asleep?" She asks more so to know if they have any chance at getting interrupted.

"He should be officially here soon," he rounded the island and leaned against the counter. She put away the last of the dishes and went to snuggle herself in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his back and rested at his shoulder blades. "You know you don't have to clean up my house right?"

"Yes but we have a rampant seven year old making a mess everywhere he goes," she kissed the corner of his mouth and brought her hands to caress the expanse of his chest. The word "we" isn't lost on him and he had felt complete in that moment.

"Yeah we do," he smiled running his hand along her backside. "I like your shirt," his hands gripped her ass and pulled her waist closer to him. "I'd like it even better if it was off of you and on the floor," she moans when his hands go right above her thighs and bring the hem of her shirt up with them. His hands continue and he groans when he feels the lace of her thong in his hands.

She tugs on his bottom lip and kisses him deeply while untying the drawstring to the sweats he had put on. It had been less often that they were able to be alone with one another these past few weeks, and seemed like when they did she had been too sick to even think about intimacy. More than anything he was just content with having her right here with him each night.

"Take them off," she breathes referring to her panties. Olivia broke away from their kiss and stood facing the island counter. Her hands held the edge and slowly moved further apart before leaning her body across it, and folding her arms in front of her. Her submission shocked him and he moved quickly, hooking his fingers into the lace and bringing them down her long and golden legs. His hands moved back up her legs and went to her heated core, running his hands along her slit, coating his fingers in her arousal. Her back arched at the feeling of having him on her again after what felt like the longest time. His fingers continued to tease her, only letting the tips of his forefinger and index reach her entrance. Her legs squeezed together hoping to find some relief for a moment from his torturous foreplay.

"Peter," she warns and exhales when he pulls away from her and she knows he's ridding himself of the sweats her wore. He stroked his length and took a hold of her hip to bring her further back. His mouth forms the perfect "O" when he fills her slowly and her body molds perfectly around him. Olivia's arms stretch out and her hips push back into him, wanting every last millimeter of her to be filled by him. He picks up his speed and thrusts himself in and out of her and grabbed a hold of her hair that fell in waves down her back. He tugs enough to pull her head back and expose her neck to him. He suckles carefully not to leave a mark and grips her hips with force. She's biting the hell out of her lip to stifle her moans when she feels the burning anticipation of her orgasm.

"Uhhhhn," she cried out when she felt her body warm and the familiar tingle vibrate all over her. She'd begun screaming in pleasure so loud Peter's hand that was on her hair flew to her mouth, terrified of Noah waking up. He slowed his thrusts and felt his release approaching right behind hers, pausing each time he filled her.

"Don't sto-" her throat catches as her orgasm continues to rip through her in bursts. The vice grip her body held onto him makes him come inside her, a mixture of her arousal and his covered his dick as he continued to fuck her. He took her hips in both of his hands and stiles his movement, falling forward on her back, being careful not to put too much weight on her.

He kisses her shoulder that had still been covered by the fabric of his shirt. They're both a heap of heavy breathing and he feels her body humming beneath him. If weekends meant fucking on the counter of his island and holding the woman he loved the most close to him, then he never stood a chance at letting this go.

"Take me to bed," Olivia says and he gently pulls away from her. It's a loaded statement but one that meant so much more these days. His place or hers, it didn't matter but the bed they shared at either one was the place they ended up at the end of the day. It was weeks of so much back and forth, him fighting to convince her this was all worth it. And now after the better part of a year he was here with her and Noah- his family.

She stood straight and grabbed his hand, leading him down the long hallway to the master bedroom at the end of the hallway. He closed the door behind them and helped Olivia strip herself of her clothes, before going into the bathroom and starting the shower. She followed behind him and he helped her step into the massive walk in shower. He stripped himself of his clothes and joined her under the cascade of steaming water.

He knew she was perfectly capable of doing it herself but he helped her shower, lathering up her loofah and running it over her tanned skin. Once he finished up she returned the favor and planted a kiss to his chest when he rinsed off. He helped her out and wrapped her in a towel, and gave her some space to get ready for bed.

He dried off and threw on pajamas and a t shirt and brushed his teeth before sliding into bed. She shut off the light to his walk in closet and leaned on the doorway peering over at him. She wore a silk cami set that had been in its last leg, barely containing her breasts that had grown almost double in size.

"What?" He smirked at her.

"Just looking at you," she grinned and moved to cuddle up next to him. Her head laid in her favorite spot on his chest and her palm spread out over his right peck.

"What's on your mind baby?" He ran his hand through her dampened hair with his arm that had been wrapped around her. Sometimes she was more reserved after a passionate round of love making, but tonight she had been more quiet than normal.

"Just thinkin," her voice was low and laced with sleep. "Today at the park and that talk with Noah-" she felt herself beginning to tear up. Her throat tightened as she tried to hold them back, ultimately tired of being so hormonal these last few weeks.

Peter simply kissed her temple and gave her a moment. He understood exactly how she felt because he had been reflecting on that moment too. "I just figured it would always be just Noah and I. I gave up years ago on the idea of finding someone who would even understand an ounce of my hectic life," she looked up at him with her chin resting on his chest. "Then I met you," he reaches with his thumb and wipes away the tears that fell.

"You saved me- you both did. I don't regret the way we found ourselves being together," she chuckles a bit thinking back to that night that felt so long ago. "After losing Pam I lost everyone in my family. I tried my best to be strong but you showed me I don't always have to be," he confesses and she wonders how they got here, but sometimes it was just like that for them; so many highs and rollercoaster lows.

"I love you so much, Olivia," he pulled her closer to him, her leg crossed over his body and pecked her lips.

"I love you too," she says simply and lays her head back on his chest.

"Marry me," he said. Her body freezes and her eyes that were once lazy had opened wide. She shot up from his embrace to take a good look at him to see if he had been serious.

"What?"

"Marry me."

 **EEEEEK.**


	11. growing pains

**Picking up where we left off and then going into another episode: blackout. Which means Rob Miller will be making an appearance.**

… "marry me."

She's lost for words and he's said barely any. He sits up next to her in bed and turns the slightest to face her.

"Peter, I-" she's stumbling on her words and she feels like her chest had just been hit. "If you think that because of the baby I'm expecting marriage soon you're completely wrong," Olivia shook her head and placed a hand to her belly.

"That's not even close to the reason why," he tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek, running his thumb along her skin. "Why wait though? I knew this is exactly what I wanted way before the baby even came about. Every morning I wake up next to you I see my wife. You've changed me Olivia, for the better," he kisses her sweetly.

"This is crazy," she pulls away from him and begins to nervously laugh. He knows he's caught her off guard and he can only imagine how much it's thrown off the woman who tends to be in control.

"It's only crazy if you say no," the corners of his mouth upturn and she returns the smile.

She's scared- no, she's terrified.

Olivia had only been this close to marriage once. When she had finally given it consideration, it felt like the universe had been trying to tell her no because soon enough that relationship showed it's true colors and ended.

With Peter it has felt completely and utterly different.

He made her feel whole again after years of believing any chance at a relationship was over for her. He showed her that she was worth loving. Her heart still raced when she saw him, just like that first time had

walked into her office. And now her heart had been racing because as crazy as it was, she was actually considering Peters offer.

"I don't know," she shook her head with tears welling in her eyes.

"I want you to think about it. Take all the time you need but hopefully not too long," his hand palms her belly and gives her a promising smile that gives her the confirmation that the ball is now in her court.

Both of her hands reach to cup both sides of his face. She leans in until she's finally able to capture his lips, placing a hundred kisses on him. She loves him so much and it overwhelms her to know he'll never understand just how much.

"Baby and then marriage? I don't think that sounds right," she smiles against his lips.

"Marriage? So that's a yes?" His hand skims down to her thigh and gives it a squeeze.

"Nice try," she laughs lightly and he pulls her thigh over his lap so she's straddling him, all of a sudden ready to pick up where they left off downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Months have passed since that moment Peter asked her to marry him. He's given her space and the time she's needed to think about it over the last 2 months. So much has changed since then. Olivia's belly had grown twice in size and if there was any chance of her hiding this pregnancy from anyone else, that was long gone.

She sat at the new vanity Peter had bought her for his house when she was over, getting ready for the Police Philanthropy Event she had been required to go to as the lieutenant of her squad. Olivia had been kind of nervous, realizing just how many didn't know about her and Peter, let alone that she had been pregnant too.

"Hey babe?" she called for Peter in the other room. "Can you help me with this dress?" He stood in the doorway of the bathroom putting the finishing touches on his black tie. He had worn a fully black suit with a black dress shirt to match the black dress she planned on wearing.

"I just need help zipping up the back," she stood and he groaned internally when she saw she only wore her bra and panties with an open blush pink silk robe.

"Come here," he held his hand out for her and pulled her towards him.

"What?" She's all smiles and glowing as she looks up at him. The most gruesome part of her pregnancy had been over, and she was finally able to enjoy it.

"I just want to take one more good look at you," both his hands palm her belly and wrap around her waist.

"How about I give you a better look tonight?" winked and kissed him lightly, careful of the lip gloss she wore on her lips.

"There's something to get me through this event," she chuckled and went to grab her dress that hung. He grabbed it from her and bent on one knee to help her step into it. She used his shoulders for support and he helped her glide the fabric along her body. It fit perfectly along her new curves and her bump. She turned around and he zipped the back up.

"Stunning," he moved her hair away from her neck and placed a kiss to it.

"You clean up pretty nice too," she turned back towards him and smoothed out the lapel to his blazer. "We better get going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's chatter all around them. Some political some just casual, and she feels the eyes of so many on her and the ADA of her department as they stand at a tall table in heavy discussion with Nikki Staines. It was only days ago they had been in court with her butting heads over a case that she had soon got dismissed.

She noticed the tight grip Peter had on his glass and knew he had been trying to contain his disdain for Nikki.

"You can get another drink. I'll drive us home," Olivia whispered in his ear quietly and ran her hand along his backside.

"I don't want you driving this late at night. I'm fine," he exhaled and pulled her closer to him with his arm that had been wrapped around her waist. The tips of his fingers rubbed gently on her belly and she felt a few tiny flutters from their baby kicking against his touch.

"Olivia, it's one thing to see that you're pregnant but another to know that Peter Stone's the lucky S.O.B that did it," Nikki changed the topic of their conversation that had been veering into the lawsuit she'd had against the NYPD for a whopping 50 million dollars.

"It was definitely a surprise," she reached to place her hand over Peter's. "But we're over the moon," she looked up at him and was glad when she saw him loosen up a little.

"How did you manage to make that happen considering-" she pauses insinuating her age as a factor. Fin, Sonny, and Amanda had all gone quiet when they heard her comment. Olivia sat wide eyed and Peter- well he had been fuming at this point.

"What? Her age?" Peter said obviously annoyed. Olivia knew he had been totally against talking to Nikki in general, and her poking the bear had finally worked. She was used to the cattiness from other women in her department. While it was an annoyance, she developed a tolerance for it.

"So much for small talk," Amanda muttered and took a sip of her drink.

"Well I know I couldn't possibly be the only one wondering."

"You ever get tired of always having to be a bitter bitch?" Peter snapped.

"Honey," Olivia placed a hand to his upper arm. If she didn't help get a hold of his temper then it would all be downhill from here.

"No Liv, she doesn't get to talk to you like that."

"You know what? I think I'm going to go refresh my drink," Nikki did them all a favor and left their table.

"How does anyone stand working with that woman?" Fin chimes in and shook his head in disgust.

"Peter, I'm okay," Olivia makes sure she tells him. Peter loved hard and when someone he cared about had been threatened there was no way he would tolerate it.

"Lieutenant, Amanda you two mind if I steal you for a minute? I have a friend I'd like you to meet," Cheif Dodds had interrupted them.

"Oh I…" she looked up at Peter and he kissed her temple.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine," she reluctantly stepped out of his hold and followed Dodds to the other side of the room.

"Ladies this is Rob Miller, counselor to our lawyers on the civil rights lawsuit. Rob this is Lieutenant Benson and detective Rollins," Rob reached out to shake each others hand and gave them a kind smile. He had been a decent height, tan, and had full salt and pepper beard with icy blue eyes.

"Oh so you're apart of Nikki Staines case?" Olivia asked.

"So you've heard of me?"

"That and you're one of New York's top attorneys," she added.

"Oh barely, it's nothing compared to the work you guys do. I'm a huge fan of the hard work your unit does."

"That's always good to hear," Amanda spoke up.

"Southern accent...I did some schooling down there. You from Georgia, Loganville maybe?"

"Close but not quite," Amanda chuckled a bit.

"Well Lieutenant Benson I'm glad to finally put a face to the name," Rob looks over at Olivia directly. "Maybe we can get a coffee sometime?" Olivia looked over at Dodd's and then at Rob, not sure how to decipher his intention with that question. She was clearly pregnant and there was no way he missed her being with Peter all night. Maybe it was to discuss politics and the department.

"Um, Dodds knows how to get a hold of me," she felt that oh so familiar touch of Peter's hand on her backside.

"Good to see you chief," he reached to shake Dodds hand. Olivia had sworn she saw Rob stiffen up the moment Peter had walked up.

"Counselor, you're looking good," the last time they had really seen each other was when they had been dealing with the cartel and his sister Pam.

"Well I've got someone keeping me on my toes these days," he looks over at Olivia and she can't help the blush that creeps over her face.

"No one will believe me but I called you two finding your way to one another."

"So I'm guessing that means we have your blessing?"

"Without a doubt," Olivia feels relief. "Peter, this is Rob Miller. I'm sure you two have met," he remembered to introduce them.

"We've bumped into one another a few times at events like these," Rob smiled but Olivia saw a flicker of something else in his eyes this time. Peter could feel her change in demeanor.

"Well it was good to see you but I should get this one home," he ran his hand over her belly and Rob looked straight at where his hand was. He looked uncomfortable and Olivia thought maybe he really hadn't noticed. The dark lighting and her black dress served as great camouflage.

"I'll see you tomorrow Liv," Amanda said.

"Bye everyone," Olivia waives and followed Peter out of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had both checked on Noah and gave him a kiss goodnight before showering and getting ready for bed. Olivia had been craving a sweet treat before bed and like the amazing boyfriend Peter was, he went and baked a fresh batch of cookies for her.

Anything- absolutely anything to make her happy.

She sat on the large leather sectional in his living room snuggled up on the lounge part of it waiting for the cookies to finish. She flickered through a few channels and landed on some reality tv she only bothered to watch every now and then. Peter had soon come in to join her with a small plate of cookies hot out of the oven and a mug of green tea.

"I don't think I can ever say I love you enough," she kissed his lips as she accepts the cookies and tea from him.

"Funny thing is I don't think I can either," he smirks and sits next to her.

"I was thinking about the event tonight, and that Rob Miller. I was getting a weird vibe from him. Can't just be me…" she took a bite from the chocolate cookies and it brought a smile to his face to see the satisfaction across hers.

"I'm not one to mark my territory but the way he had been eyeing you tonight made me kind of- I don't know," she's grinning looking over at him knowing he's trying to avoid _the_ word.

"Jealous?" she sucks the melted chocolate off her thumb and looks nonchalantly over at him.

"I hate that word because that's not me," he runs a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "But I mean come on Liv. He clearly saw you were pregnant and that means you're more than likely taken."

"He asked me out for coffee too," she knows she's only adding more fuel to the fire but admits it's kinda hot to see him worked up over her.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere with him; not without me there," Peter shook his head no, absolutely against anything that had to do with Miller.

"You think that I even considered it for a moment? That man's intentions with me are obviously ill," she finished her last cookie and set her plate to the side. "Work related or not, I'm not meeting him anywhere alone," she pushed herself off of the couch and stretched her back. "Now enough about him. Let's go to bed," she reaches her hand out to him, wanting to just change the topic of conversation before it turned into an argument. He clicked the television off and stood tall above her.

"If he ever tries to ask you out like that again I'm not biting my tongue next time."

"I know," contentment crossed her face and she kissed the corner of his mouth. "Now come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's nearing sunrise and the apartment is quiet; the three floor to ceiling windows that line the wall of Peter's bedroom give light from the early morning sky. They had both been in deep sleep, Olivia cuddled up against his chest. His right arm was wrapped around her hip, spreading his palm out on her abdomen where their baby grew.

Their sleep had been rudely interrupted by the sound of Olivia's ringer going off. After years of being a cop it only took one ring to wake her up. She groaned as she reached over without looking and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. Her eyes opened just enough to see who's name it was flashing across the screen.

"Hey Fin," she cleared her throat and answered.

"We got a case and really need you here," she sighed trying to remind herself that she was the lieutenant and this is all apart of the title.

"I'll be there. Text me which hospital," was all she spoke before hanging up.

"Please tell me you don't have to go out on a call," Peter groaned when he heard just the last bit of her call.

"They need me there, and I'm just meeting them at the hospital," she tried her best not to sound annoyed. It was getting a lot harder to get up these days and adding in the unpredictable calls had made it worse.

"I don't like the idea of you going out on calls while you're almost 6 months pregnant," she shrugged him off of her and rolled out of bed. She's too tired to argue right now, and although he's right she still has a job to do.

"Peter, I love you and I understand but I can't talk to you about this right now. I promise to be careful," she shut the door to the bathroom without giving him even a moment to respond. Olivia had had this talk with him many times before, but that was all before she even knew this pregnancy was an ounce of viable. It's not that she didn't care but the idea of this baby hadn't seemed tangible. It was almost like a thought process that hadn't quite formed completely until now; until she had heard that heartbeat and seen the tiny being inside of her.

She showered quickly per usual and went through her morning routine in a jiffy before emerging from the bathroom in wrapped in a towel brushing out her damp hair. Just as she assumed Peter had been awake still in bed waiting for her. She went on into the walk in closet to pick out a pair of slacks and a blouse from the small rack he had reserved for her. It was only a few minutes later when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"You know I say these things because I care and love you both so much," his hands slid down to her bump that had been covered by her black cotton tee.

"I just need you to trust me," her hands cover his and she looks up to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'll be careful. You know I only go out on calls that are at the hospital or at the precinct," she reassured him the best could and puckered her lips. He leans in closer and kisses her sweetly.

"Call me as soon as you're back in your office," he doesn't ask and more so tells her.

"I promise," She turns in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck. Olivia brushes his messy bed head out of his face and offers him the smallest smile. "You need a haircut," she veers into normal conversation not wanting to leave one another on a bad note.

"I tell you what… I'll get my hair cut once you officially stop going out on calls," she rolls her eyes playfully and kisses him.

"I'll see you later. I love you," she pulls him in for a hug and he kisses the top of her head before letting her go.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So sorry to call you in Liv. You know we try to let you sleep," Amanda greeted her at the elevator to the ninth floor.

"How bad is it?" the end of summer heat had been no joke and Olivia could hardly stand the almost 80 degree weather this morning. She rid herself of her blazer and folded it over her arm.

"It's Nikki Staines," Olivia sat blinking officially declaring that it was too early for any of this.

"Jesus christ, what happened?" they began walking down the hallway that was full of nurses and doctors hustling about during shift change.

"After the philanthropy event last night- a woman found her on the stairs of her apartment building unconscious. She told the first responders that she had been raped," they stood a few feet away from the curtain that Nikki had been on the other side.

"And now we're the ones who have to investigate it," she sighed and went to pull back the curtain and saw Nikki sitting up in bed in what seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey Nikki," she went over towards her bedside.

"Are they running my clothes for DNA?" It was the first thing Nikki had to ask. As a defense attorney she knew everything to look for, and wanted no holes in her case.

"Yes and your rape kit as well," Amanda reassured her.

"What about the bloodwork?"

"That too."

"Okay and make sure they check for every drug not just one," the lawyer in her has come out and Olivia knows if they plan on keeping control of this, they needed to make it clear right now.

"Absolutely Nikki," Olivia steps closer. "I need for you to trust us. We're doing everything by the book and I personally will make sure of it."

"I'm sorry, it's just the last thing I remember was getting another drink from the bar so it had to have been then when I was drugged-"

"I managed to snag this for you," Fin had entered the small room and held a small black cross body purse in his hand. Nikki urgently reaches for it and begins sorting through it to make sure everything was still there.

"My phone is missing."

"Evidence didn't say anything about taking it. Maybe the perp did," Fin said.

"I need my phone. It has a lot of very sensitive information on it," she started to get worked up all over again.

"I promise we will get TARU on it and try to track where your phone might be," Olivia looked over at Fin and he immediately left go get on that for her.

"I need to call my daughter too."

"Of course. Here, use my phone and we'll give you some privacy," she reached in her back pocket and handed it over. Amanda followed behind and they used this time to check in on the DNA testing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia sat at her desk going over the very little that they had on Nikki Staines case. She was just as torn as the rest of her squad. They had all been struggling to give their all with this case considering the horrible past they had with Nikki.

She placed her glasses on her head and exhaled, sitting back in her chair and staring up at the ceiling hoping some form of an answer would appear. Her hands flew to her belly when she felt the familiar flutter of their baby moving about. Olivia looked over and saw it was nearing three o'clock and remembered she still hadn't eaten today.

She looked up when she heard a knock at her door and was elated to see Peter. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Olivia stands and his eyes fly to her belly that's fully exposed without her blazer on. She's getting so big now and it's hard to believe that they're just over half way there now.

"The office has been kind of busy with Nikki Staines' case. I needed a break and by the looks of it you do too," he simply held his hand out to her and she pushed out of her office chair to grab a hold of it. "Let's get out of here for a bit," he bends the slightest to kiss her forehead.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Food, of course," his response earns a laugh from her because lately that's all she's wanting these days. "Come on," he tugs on her to come with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat across from him at the booth at their (her) favorite spot to eat these days. Olivia had always been craving spicy Mexican food, and lucky for her _Alejandro's_ had satisfied that craving for the past month. Those hyper flutters and kicks she had been feeling soon calmed down. Peter noticed how much more attention she paid to her belly these days, and couldn't wait until he could finally feel those same kicks she did.

"You know my next appointment is in a few weeks, and that's when we're supposed to find out the gender," she took another bite of her taco.

"Truthfully, I want to keep it a surprise," Peter admits.

"Why's that?"

"This will most likely be our first and last baby. Wouldn't it be fun to keep it unknown until they're born?"

"I just don't know if I can wait that long," she understands where he's coming from but she was only 22 weeks. That meant 18 weeks of not knowing yet _something_ else. They'd have to think of girl _and_ boy names, buy gender neutral clothes for awhile, it was a simple price to pay as long as they got their baby in the end; but she didn't want to.

"What if I promise to get you that ridiculously overpriced stroller," she rolls her eyes at him trying to buy her agreement. He wasn't one to flaunt his earnings but she knew he had to have been seriously wanting this to go to such an extent. "I'll add in no budget on the nursery?" He questions more than stated and it brings it to her attention that they didn't really have a place for the nursery.

"Where exactly will this nursery be Peter?" The corners of her mouth upturn as she relaxes, seeing how her question challenged him. They had been back and forth the past several months, and lately they had been spending a majority of their nights at his place. It was becoming clearer everyday that Peters place would most likely be the one they moved into all together- she was just waiting on him to give her the go ahead.

"I think we both already know, we've just been beating around the bush," he extends his arm across the table and holds the palm of his hand out. She reaches and lightly toys with his fingers.

"No, I've been waiting on _you_ to ask," she bit down on her lower lip.

"Well...will you move in with me?" He smiles a boyish grin with a slight cockiness she knows all too well.

"Gee, I thought you'd never ask," she manages to lean across the table despite her belly and rests her forearms on it, with her chin in her palms. He meets her halfway and places a sweet kiss to her lips sealing the deal.

"Now if only you would answer my other question…" he goes in referring to him asking for her hand in marriage.

"When the time is right I'll let you know," she leaves him dwindling in the wind yet again. Olivia had an answer for him the moment he had asked her but of course nothing with Olivia was a simple yes or no.

"Fine," he accepts her answer but silently that time is sometime soon.

"Walk me back to the office?" She reaches in her blazer for some cash to cover the meal and just like always, Peter stops her. She rolls her eyes and stands to head out, seeing that she'll just never win with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day had followed with a few dead end leads on Nikki's case. They had spoken to past clients of hers, those who made it publicly known they had it out for her, and still absolutely nothing.

"My phone is still missing and you haven't found the son of bitch that did this to me!" Nikki stood in Olivia's office frustrated and on the verge of tears. As much of a toll this entire case had on their unit, Olivia had to admit she was frustrated too. At this point they just wanted to catch the bastard.

"Nikki we can assure you we've been on this case all day and night," Olivia sat on the edge of her desk with a hand to her back trying to ease her newest pregnancy symptom.

"You're digging everywhere for leads except for looking at your own," she finally says it and Olivia knew he had been coming. Fin, Amanda, and Carisi had all been standing around her office.

"Nikki-" Amanda interrupts.

"No, you're telling me I was at an event that was well over half of your brother officers and none of them could've done this? I've been threatened by so many, and whatever car it was that took me knew what traffic cameras to avoid. Things only an officer would know," it pains Olivia but she knows that Nikki has a point.

"That's a bold assumption on your part. You sure you're not just trying to help your lawsuit?" Carisi bit at her.

"Carisi stop. We have a case we need to work and no matter the differences we have among each other, Nikki has a point. I'll get on this with Dodds immediately," Olivia felt like a parent wrangling her children, trying to keep everyone happy.

"You're right Lieu and I'm sorry for lashing out at you," he looks directly at Nikki sincerely. "I'll start gathering the names and send them over to Dodd's."

"Thanks Carisi And Amanda I need you to look over whatever possible footage there may be. Even if it's just everyone standing around in the lobby, anything helps at this point," she finally beginning to feel in control again, taking the reigns and asserting her position as Lieutenant. "Nikki, I'll have Fin escort you home and I will make my way over to speak to Dodds," they all nodded in agreement, even Nikki seemed satisfied.

"Get back to me as soon as you find anything," Nikki states more than asks.

"You have my word," Olivia places a hand to her chest. They all scattered out of her office to get on her assignments and she felt like she could finally relax for just a moment before heading over to see Dodds.

She took a seat in her office chair and leaned back with both hands on her protruding bump. She swore she had grown even more these last few days, and was beginning to doubt herself being able to this as her pregnancy progressed. Being a Lieutenant on desk duty had been just as exhausting. She still went out on calls as long as she wasn't dealing with any perps. The mountain of paperwork, still overseeing cases and running an entire unit, still left with her with a lot on her plate. Every morning it became harder to get up so early, the baby had been sucking up all of her energy. She couldn't imagine over four more months of this, along with getting ready for an entirely new life that she and Peter would be responsible for.

Olivia took a deep breath and tried not to worry herself about it too much, because if she kept on she would begin to spiral.

 **I love incorporating episodes and be able to write how I would like to think it would be between Peter and Olivia if they were together at the time. I try to follow the storylines as best I can but also add my own spin to them. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Might as well start now; are you team boy or girl? xx.**


	12. case closed

**Okay so, writing in Rob Miller was a lot more commitment than I anticipated. Especially after going two months without updating (yikes!). I tried my best and even had to go back to the episode, I just didn't want to reiterate too much of what we already know from that episode you know?**

 **Thanks for sticking with me of course, and cheers to a chapter over 5,000 words (':**

With much hesitation Olivia had gone over to Dodd's office to speak with him about one of their own being a suspect now. She knew there wasn't a _ton_ of evidence to back them up, but that gut feeling they had all felt was evident and more than enough for her to push this allegation. Much to her expectations Dodds had been completely against this, claiming that none of them did this.

Instead of giving her reasons why, he sent her over to Miller's office. Somehow he obtained information that would help their case. The funny thing is though… she doesn't know how in the hell he knew anything about this case. They'd kept everything very close knit the past few days, which meant someone on the inside had been leaking information.

"Lieutenant Benson…" Miller stood when Olivia had been escorted into his office by his assistant. "Dodds just called to let me know you were heading this way," he motioned for her to take a seat. He was perfectly groomed per usual, not a hair or crease in his slacks out of place.

Olivia took a seat across from him, absentmindedly holding her belly with both of her hands. It became a habit lately especially now that she was able to feel a lot more movement from their little one. His eyes flew to her hands, eyeing her inquisitively.

It made her uneasy.

"Dodds says you may have some insight on Nikki's case," she tried to get his attention to refocus. All she needed was to get this information out of him and then she'd be out of here. Olivia could only think about Peter and how pissed he'd been if he knew she was here alone.

"I've managed to gather a list of suspects with the help of technology, and found a list of sexual predators who were in the same area as Nikki that night," Miller slid over a file of papers. She peered over the names before closing it. He continued.

"But one of my main reasons for bringing you here is to inform you that the credibility of your witness may be compromised," he reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out another folder that was at least an inch thick. She reached over to grab it and take a closer look.

"This is a file on Nikki," she states and continues to flip through the pages. It's full of statements on her mishaps in court, including the most recent one that was supposed to remain off the record.

"I feel that it's important for you to know about her multiple citings for contempt, being sanctioned by a judge for perjury-"

"Why are you telling me all of this?" She closed the file.

"I figured you all should have an idea of what you're getting yourself into before putting all your eggs in one basket," the gut feeling she's had about him had become more apparent than ever in this exact moment.

"As much as I appreciate your concern, my job as Lieutenant of SVU is to believe the victim first no matter their past. I can't let that stop me from getting another piece of shit off the street," Olivia already knew this would probably happen but there was no way she would have thought it would be from Rob Miller.

"Well I commend you for wanting to continue this case. You're more than welcome to keep the file," he crossed his hands on his desk and gave her that same smug smile he always did. She nodded and took the file because did have to admit that it was helpful. It was full of reports that should have gone unnoted in the first place, but it would help them prepare for whatever blow may come next from handling this case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After meeting up with Miller, Olivia called for everyone to meet at the precinct for a briefing on everything she had been told. Much like she had suspected they thought Miller was somehow involved in Nikki's assault. He had made sure to try and get them to toss this case out the window as soon as possible.

But the question was, why?

For the time being Olivia sent them all out on separate tasks to do more digging on Robs whereabouts that night. This is a moment she felt she could give a little more weight to Fin in preparation for his temporary reign over the 1-6 after she had the baby. She handed over the file on Nikki and kissed him on the cheek goodnight, deciding to spend whatever was left of her afternoon with her boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy?" Noah asked from the breakfast bar he had been doing homework at.

"Yeah sweetie?" Olivia had been across from him in the kitchen making dinner for the first time in weeks. It was only spaghetti but these days that had been considered a win.

"I've been thinking about it and I think I would be okay with a baby sister, and also with Peter being my new daddy," she stopped stirring the pan of red sauce and turned to face him. It had been months since they'd broke the news to him about the baby, but that was Noah. Those wheels in his head were always churning, always thinking and wondering. It's one of the things she loved most about him.

"You want Peter to be your dad?" Olivia took a step closer and leaned her elbows on the counter. It warmed her heart hearing her so vocalize such a life changing want.

For so long Olivia had avoided dating, fearing bringing just any man into Noah's life. But now he was old enough to voice his like and dislikes, and this exact moment is everything she ever wanted.

"Uh huh," he nodded looking up to her with those baby blues of his.

"Can I ask you why?"

"Because he teaches me baseball, takes me to games, helps me with my homework, and lets me do a lot of things on my own like a big boy. And he loves me a lot and you too mommy. He tells me every night," she's biting her lip as she tries to hold back her tears. It's the last part that really gets to her.

Affirmations.

They mean everything to her. It gives her the piece of mind she's always lacked. The moment she brought Noah home with her, she let him know every single night she loved him. Despite his past, she never wanted Noah growing up wondering if he was loved like she did. It made her even more euphoric to the idea of them being a complete family with Peter.

"I do love you, a lot. And so does Peter. I know he'll be so happy to be apart of your life forever," she leans over the counter and kisses his amber curls.

"When can we tell him?" He's almost too excited and she doesn't know if he'll be able to hold off much longer.

"How about this weekend when we go to the park?"

"Sounds good!"

The turns on the lock begin to twist and she becomes giddy at the thought of finally seeing her love. He normally beat her home these days and for once she was able to greet him.

"Liv?" She heard him call out.

"In here!" He rounded the corner into their spacious kitchen and huddled her into his arms. He had been surprised to see her home at a decent time. He went to give Noah a kiss on the forehead before going into the kitchen to greet Olivia.

"I texted Lucy to let her know I was on the way, and she said you were already home," he wrapped his hands around her bump and kissed her cheek. "And you're cooking?" She stood back over the sauce she had been making, putting the finishing touches on the seasoning.

"I just missed you guys so much today. I left work early and let Fin take over for the day," she felt their baby kicking like crazy at the feel of Peters hands on her. Without saying a word she rushed to guide one of his hands to her lower abdomen. They'd been trying for the past week to get him to feel the baby move about again, but they'd been playing a game of tag lately.

"They want to keep up this game of tag with you," she tilted her head to kiss him with a smile upon her lips.

"Maybe around 3 in the morning when he's up keeping you awake," he smirked and kissed her temple before moving over to sit with Noah.

Olivia had tucked Noah into bed for the first time in over a week, reading him one of his favorites before kissing him good night. She had missed this.

She laid in bed with him for just a little while longer, watching him sleep like she used to when he was just a baby. He wasn't just a small clueless little being anymore. Noah was a brave, caring, and inquisitive one now. Maybe she didn't too bad of a job with him. She laughed to herself.

The first year she had no idea what she was doing, finding her first take on motherhood to be quite the learning process. The only person she really had to look to was Fin and Nick at the time, the only ones in her life that had had any children.

"I love you so much," she whispered as she gave him one last kiss goodnight and rolled herself out of his full sized bed. Olivia cut the light off and cracked his door just the slightest before making her way to the end of the hall.

She was happy to see Peter still awake waiting for her in bed. It was a sight to see after coming home the past week or so and him already being asleep. He was freshly showered and in his favorite plaid pajama pants, which had become her favorite too.

"You're looking at me again," she said, referring to how much she caught him staring at her lately. She knew it him just admiring her but she couldn't help but feel self conscious with all the new changes her body had been making.

"I can't help it. You're just too beautiful," she scoffed and rolled her eyes as she got into bed. "What? It's true," his hand went to her protruding swell that had been covered by one of his t shirts. She was getting so big, but he meant well as he thought it. It meant that their baby was healthy and growing; and that she would be wearing a lot more of his shirts. It made him smile for some odd reason to see her in them.

"I wish you could see exactly what I see everyday," she's blushing. Somehow he was still able to do that to her.

"Well let's start with how you're able to see your feet everyday and I'm seeing less of mines each week," they both laugh and it feels good to genuinely feel something other than disbelief and anger. Nikki's case had been tough the past week or so and it had been taking its toll on her.

"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning had rolled around and Olivia had gotten up early to head to the office, hoping to shorten her day if she had gotten a head start. She wasn't even the least bit shocked to see Amanda there already going on footage once more of the street cams, hoping to get any leads on Miller. It was exhausting trying to catch a man who had such a strong hold on the system. He knew too much and was owed favors by so many, it was hard to keep up with his next move.

Olivia thought about that offer to get coffee with him later this evening, and didn't know whether or not she was telling Peter. He didn't even know she had went to his office yesterday, and for some reason she felt guilty. It was all for work but she knew they had both had the same exact feelings towards him. He was a man not to be trusted and if Peter had any idea that they were looking at him as a suspect now- he would blow a fuse trying to stop her.

They had all gathered in the bullpen to go over the plan tonight, calling in a UC to "clear the dishes" from their table, and taking Miller's cup into evidence for DNA. This would be the only true lead they had going for them. None of them wanted to send Olivia there on her own, but his invitation had only been extended to her of course. They would be nearby outside in an unmarked car in case she felt the need for back up, but they had all been hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Olivia changed into something a bit more fitting that showed off her growing swell- a message for Miller to not forget. Her white blouse had wrapped around her center ending in an elegant tie on the side of her waist. She paired the top with a pair of jeans and low platform sandals.

"And you're not telling Peter about this because?" Amanda sat across from Olivia watching as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Because of the stunt Miller pulled at the gala, and Peter would literally kill him for even just asking me to get coffee with him," she ran a hand through her hair and threw her belongings in her purse. "Please just let me break this to him on my own?" Olivia knew Amanda meant well and didn't want to lie to Peter.

"Okay ," she jokes.

"Ah ah not just yet," they had become a lot closer the past few months especially since Olivia had confessed to her about her pregnancy. She had told Amanda about Peter's sudden proposal one night when they had both stayed late at the precinct. Amanda had given her shit for not giving him an answer yet ever since.

"You still haven't told that man yes?"

"I want to but I haven't exactly found the perfect moment just yet," she stood. "So please just keep your mouth shut a little while longer," she smirked and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Will do Lieutenant. Now let's go catch this bastard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just past seven in the evening when Olivia had met up with Miller. They sat in a corner booth at a lowkey restaurant not too far from the condo. She sat nursing a cup of hot tea and he a glass of wine. They had managed to make light conversation for the most part but he eventually moved onto the topic of her and Peter. Olivia really hadn't known his intentions of meeting but had feared in the back of her mind that it had something to do with her relationship status.

"Even though I've seen you a few times I'll admit it's still shocking to see you pregnant, especially with Peter Stone's baby," she knows he's trying to get a rise out of her, he's good at mind games like that.

"Well, here I am," she wrapped both hands around her swell purposefully. "Do you have any kids?"

"I was married once and nothing came out of it except half my earnings so," he cracks a smile and she almost rolls her eyes- almost.

"Guess the bachelor life was more inviting for you," Olivia takes a sip from her mug and eyes him over the rim.

"It was for awhile but now it's kind of been nice to think about settling down again," his icy blue eyes are looking at her differently now. They definitely have an unspoken chemistry between them, she doesn't mind it, but Miller would be the last man she would her see herself with. He's cocky and arrogant, with nothing humble about him.

"It could be so easy if I had someone like you. Peter's one lucky man."

"I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world," she smiled just thinking about him. she sighs and can't wait to get home to him tonight. It'd been so nice to just be together for more than a moment last night.

"Would you like another glass?" Their waiter, who was also a UC, approaches their table.

"Yes please," like they practiced the UC grabbed the stem of the wine glass and carried it to the back. She sighed internally.

Mission accomplished.

"You know if you wanted my DNA you could've just asked me for it," Miller said in a such a calm tone she wasn't sure how to react. It threw her off.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she still had time to play it off, talk a little longer, and then get the hell out of there.

"I come here often enough to know that I've never seen that server before, and the way he grabbed my glass," well they got his DNA at least. "Can I ask you what the hell is going on?"

"We have a few reasons to believe that you are somehow involved in Nikki Staines' case," she's not backing down. He's trying his best act of intimidation but she's been with the scummiest predators of New York- no way she's budging.

"For instance?"

"For instance...if we run your DNA alongside what we found in Nikki's rapekit, will there be a match?" her eyebrow arches and she can't help the smirk that crosses her face.

"Maybe, I will say that me and Nikki were involved that night. It may have been somewhat drunken in my limo but it was completely consensual."

"Was that before or after you drugged her and took her phone?"

"I definitely didn't take her phone and if she took drugs she must have gotten them from someone else. She had had a few drinks already that night."

"So you just dumped her afterwards?"

"She wanted to get out of the car, so I did as I was told," he shrugs and she wants to slap the smug look from his face.

"I just think it's interesting how you had an entire file on her, you knew we were investigating a sexual assault case, and you didn't think to bring that up to me at all? You know I could go to the DA's office and get a warrant for your arrest?"

"For what? A drunken hook up in the back of a limo? Give me a break," he reached for his wallet in his coat pocket and dropped cash on the table before standing and leaving her alone. He was pissed and she had him right where she wanted him.

Olivia knew from the get go that Miller was full of it, and any intention he had had nothing to do with "a better understanding of one another's work". She called over for the bill and gave the waiter the okay that everything had been finished. She called Amanda and Fin to confirm everything was being rushed to the lab before calling it a night and heading home.

She needed a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just past 9 once she got home, and Olivia had been faced with the aftermath of Miller being pissed at her. Noah had been hysterical when she walked through the door. She caught him in her arms when he ran to her from the couch where Peter had been consoling him.

That son of a bitch had a cop pull Peter over for a mediocre traffic violation, citing him for turning without signaling. From there he went on to question Peter, accusing him of being under the influence. The worst part of it all was that Noah was in the backseat to witness it all. They always gave him reassurance that they would stay safe on the job; she understood why he had been so upset.

It took over an hour but they were finally able to convince him that everything was okay, and finally put him to bed for the evening. Olivia sat in the arm chair in the corner of his room for over half an hour making sure he was fast asleep before heading into the living room to find Peter. She was going to have to tell him the truth about her ordeal with Miller, all of it.

He was lounging on their large sectional still in his slacks and dress shirt; his tie was loosened and a few buttons near his collar were undone. He held a beer between his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. Once he heard her shuffling along the wood floors he looked up at her and gave a half smile. His hand reached out for her to join him and she obliged, letting him pull her lightly.

She could tell he was upset about what happened tonight, but he was trying his best to let it go. He disliked Miller before but now he absolutely hated him. It was one thing for Miller to fuck with him, but when it came to Olivia and Noah it became completely personal.

She settled in next to him with her head against his chest and her hand splayed across his chest, while her other caressed her belly.

"I'm going straight to his office tomorrow and ripping that son of a bitch a new one," he took a sip from the chilled glass bottle and brushed her hair back to kiss her forehead. He was writhing underneath and she knew it, which meant the blow of this confession would be worse.

"Peter," her voice encases warning. "I have to tell you something but I need for you to be understanding with me," she feels his body stiffen under her and she can tell he's preparing for the worst.

"I've met with Miller twice over the last week," she paused for a moment. "The first time was because Dodds sent me over there regarding Nikki's case. The second time was a casual meeting to him, but a mission to get his DNA for us," she sat up to gain a better look at him because he was being completely silent with her. Olivia relayed everything that happened tonight; and explained her suspension of Miller having everything to do with the traffic stop tonight.

Peter stood from the sofa and went to pace around the room. He was pissed that she hadn't told him about any of this and furious at Miller for being an entitled piece of shit. "Please don't be upset with me," she bit down on her bottom lip as she kept her tears at bay. It was a silly thing to even expect of him. She lied to him about Miller, a man he had already expressed a distaste for. He didn't like the way he eyed Olivia.

"Look," he stood across from her with his hands on his hips. "I was fucking pissed when you said you met with Miller alone this week, but I do understand why you felt you couldn't tell me- and I'm sorry. I don't ever want you to feel like I'm going to blow up on you," she could tell he was battling with himself.

"But it's taking everything in me to not go over to his place and kick his ass," she stood to go over and embrace him, needing to feel him- hold him close and sense that everything between them was still okay. He stood almost 6 inches taller than her, his face nestled into the chestnut waves of her hair. Peter wasn't upset with her, he really wasn't. His anger was more directed at Miller and he intended on giving him a truthful piece of his mind.

"I know you're angry with him but please let me handle this tomorrow morning," her hands ran along his back as she buried her face in his chest. She felt him wrap his arms around her body and hold her as close as her bump allowed. He was agreeing to restrain himself and continue to give her his trust.

"Okay," he says simply and kisses her temple.

"Thank you," her hands cup the sides of his face to bring his lips down to hers.

Just another small cocky and entitled bump in the road that she planned on fixing first thing tomorrow morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I already know," Dodds looks up from his desk the moment he sees Olivia storm into his office this morning.

"Then what are you going to do about it? They did this in front of my son! He was hysterical!" She paced the space of his massive office, taking a hold of the underside of her belly. This morning she definitely felt the effects of entering into her third trimester.

"I have my people on it and getting to the bottom of this," he grabbed her shoulders to stop her from pacing. "You don't stress about this. I know Peter is one of the good guys."

"There's no getting to the bottom of this when all fingers point to Miller. I think he's the one who raped Nikki Staines," she shrugged his hold of her off and moved to take a seat in one of the cushioned chairs.

"No way he's behind this," she was exhausted. Physically and mentally exhausted trying to always get this hard headed man to listen to her.

"He admitted that he and Nikki had a sexual encounter that was consensual and when I threatened to arrest him Peter had gotten pulled over that night."

"He has something on you," it dawned on her. It was clear that Miller was willing to use his money and power to get his way- which included access to the information he had no business knowing.

"What?"

"Miller knows something that you don't want to come out. Whatever it is, I need for you to ask yourself if it's worth the risk of another woman falling victim to him," she grabbed ahold of the arms and pushed herself up, there wasn't anything left for her to say.

"Lieutenant!" She normally had respect for Dodds but today he showed a different side of himself that Olivia didn't like. Without even taking the effort to look over her shoulder she stormed out of his office, and detoured directly to the elevators.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So basically he's not going to do anything because he'd rather save his own ass?" Amanda, Fin, and Carisi all sat around Olivia's office conspiring on what to do next. Nikki had been on their heels like clockwork, and they were going to have to figure a solution for her case before she came in this afternoon. They had given her promising news that they were sure they would have Miller in cuffs by the end of the week. It was supposed to be a cut throat operation, but whatever Miller has on Dodds left them at a fork in the road.

"Basically, yes," she sighs and leans into her office chair with her hands caressing her belly. They were at a standstill- at least until that DNA report came back, which hopefully would be by the end of the day. "I'm assuming me walking out of his office this morning isn't going to help our case either," she didn't regret it one bit.

"Liv, don't stress about this. Once the DNA comes back we can take it over to Dodds and officially nail this bastard. He's going to have to put whatever pride he has to the side and confront this head on," Carisi stood with both of his hands on his hips, pacing the room.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Olivia looked up and saw her love standing in the doorway of her office. He held a paper bag in one hand which she assumed had been lunch he was bringing to her.

"Hey Stone," Fin greeted him.

"We were all actually just heading out for lunch," Amanda added and looked over at Olivia. "We'll see you in a half hour," she winked giving her some much needed time alone with Peter. Oblivious to everything Fin and Carisi followed her out of the office, closing the door behind them.

"You're here in the middle of the day- something's up," Peter just grinned and came around her desk to help her up. His hands wrapped around her waist and he stole a kiss from her.

"Well Dodds called me," he started off with and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "He sounded a little shaky on the phone," he released his hold on her and went to take a seat on the sofa. Olivia followed behind and collapsed, ready for a nap more so than lunch.

"What on earth went on this morning that he felt the need to call me?" he began unwrapping the toasted deli cuisine he had brought over for her.

"I yelled at him this morning for letting whatever information Miller has on him interfere with our case."

"So what you're telling me is Miller is blackmailing him and the traffic stop along with Nikki's case will probably be swept under the rug?" He wasn't really upset with the traffic stop. It infuriated him last night mostly because Noah had been with him. More than anything though he wanted justice for Nikki and to get this man off the streets. If he was willing to mess with him, Lord only knows what he would do to Olivia- and he didn't want to give him any time to do so.

"Bingo, so now we wait for the DNA and hope for a match."

"Well, he wanted me to make sure you were okay and ask for you to please call him," she scoffed and continued to eat her lunch. There was no way she was speaking to him again until he promised to help.

"Why would I do that?"

"He sounded like he was genuinely concerned. Maybe he gave it thought and realized he was in the wrong," she laughed almost bitterly.

"Fine," she would call him but if it became a conversation about why he was right and she was wrong then she was officially done with him, and would be taking this case into her own hands with his approval or not.

"I want to stay for your entire lunch but I have to get going," he took a look at his watch. "I stopped on my way to a meeting," he stood and leaned over her, caressing the side of her face. God if he could just take every bit of stress and frustration from her. He used his thumb to smooth the crease between her brows that often happened when she was upset. "Call me if you need me," he reached with his other hand and ran it over her swell. Her hand went to cover his and she puckered her lips to him. He tugged on her chin to pull her closer and met her for a loving kiss, one he wished he could continue for a lot longer than the few extra minutes he had to spare.

"I'll see you tonight," she pulls away to take a good look at him before he goes. "I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Fin were in a makeshift surveillance room they threw together inside of a van parked on the other side of the parking garage. She had spoken on the phone with Dodds and in the matter of a few hours they were able to gather a plan to get Miller to admit to having Nikki's phone- it's all they needed.

Dodds wore a wire and spoke to him much like friends do and got around to the topic of Olivia.

"She's like a dog with a bone," he told him at one point. Dodds got Miller to open up to him and confess to having Nikki's phone in his possession. It took almost no time at all; but of course the moment he realized Dodds was setting him up he threw attorney client privilege in his face. Which made Olivia laugh knowing that that had soon been thrown out the window once Dodds gave her a call that afternoon.

They had finally got him after almost two weeks of restless nights and around the clock work trying to put the pieces of this case back together. She knew there was so much more left to this, it was just the surface of only God knows what. The trial was months away and Miller had been denied bail, which meant he was off the street until then. Now, Olivia could help Nikki focus on what mattered most- healing.

"I feel like I can finally get back to living my life without looking over my shoulder constantly," Nikki sat next to Olivia in her office after she broke the news about Miller. Twenty years of this. Helping victims put their perpetrators away, seeing the weight being lifted off their shoulders but it just never felt like it was enough. Every single day brought on a new case, another person whose life would never be the same because of some sick fuck.

"Thank you Olivia, for never giving up on me. I can't believe it's all over," Nikki's eyes became teary and Olivia reached to grab ahold of her hand that rested in her lap. She wishes she could do more. Even after giving over 20 years of her life to this she still feels like she's barely made a dent.

"It is. He's been denied bail and he can't get to a judge this time either. We got him Nikki and we're going to try to not let him get away," she saw her lip begin to tremor as the emotions of it all became too much. Despite their disagreements, Olivia had been glad her unit had been the ones to work on Nikki's case. Anyone else would have let it be swept under the rug in fear of Miller.

"It's gonna be okay Nikki," they're simple words that everyone says but she knows they hold so much more meaning now. She pulls her in for a comforting embrace as Nikki breaks down in her arms, and although the weight she bared from this case was nothing in comparison to Nikki's- she was glad to finally feel it lifted from her shoulders.

 **I have no idea when the next update might be. I'm actually doing really well in my courses and don't wanna mess that up lol but I promise to work on the next chapter little by little and update before halloween!**

 **Pls leave a review because i miss getting those xx**


	13. Olivia, are you happy?

**Let's get back to some good ole fluff.**

A little over a month had passed since dealing with Rob Miller, and it wouldn't be until next year that they would finally be going to trial. Olivia felt like she could finally breathe a sigh of relief- at least until then, and enjoy these last 12 weeks before they welcomed their baby earthside. She had been working nonstop to prep Fin for her maternity leave, teaching him the ropes and leaving a little more responsibility in his hands- especially this weekend.

Olivia had come to realize that they didn't have much of anything prepared for the baby, other than a halfway cleared out guest room. She didn't plan on having a baby shower, it just wasn't her thing. So a lot of essentials they would need was left up to them. They would be using this weekend to finally pick out a crib, buy a few blankets and outfits, along with the obvious like bottles and baby monitors. She only wanted to get the basics until the baby was here, and she would be able to personalize the nursery so much more. This was probably their first and last baby, and Olivia felt it was only right to grant Peter his wish of waiting out the gender.

She would only be working a half day today and so was Peter. It had been so long she felt, since it had been just them two spending the day together. It's always amazing when they spend time together as a family with Noah, but this alone time was much needed.

"Please make sure you stay on top of paperwork this weekend," Olivia sat in her office across from Fin going over everything he needed to know this weekend.

"Don't worry about it Liv," he tried to give her reassurance with his classic Odafin smile, but she had known him for the past twenty years and knew how much he _hated_ paperwork.

"Fin, this is me you're talking to. Please promise me you'll stay on top of it," she paused looking over the rim of her black frames, waiting to hear his word.

"Okay, I promise. We got this Liv, you just focus on getting things ready for the baby," she shook her head with a half smile and said a silent prayer that she could count on his word.

"Remember to call me if anything major comes through this weekend."

"Of course we will. Now go home to your _fiance_ and enjoy your weekend."

Oh yeah, a lot has changed in the last month.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she looked down at the rounded three carat diamond that adorned her left hand and grinned to herself. She had finally told Peter yes after he patiently waited on her for months.

"You look happy," Fin observed her noticing the glow emulating from her. It felt like for the first time in her life she was able to wholeheartedly agree.

"I really really am, thank you Fin," she instinctively wrapped her hands around her belly, calmed at the feeling of the baby.

"I'll see you bright and early Monday morning enjoy your weekend," Fin stood and went on about his business in the squad room.

Olivia responded to a few emails and signed off on some paperwork before clocking out for the weekend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this color looks okay?" Olivia stood in the middle of what would be the nursery, one hand on her lower back and the other caressing her swell as she stared at the newly painted walls. They had finally cleared the last bit out of the room and managed to finally decide on a neutral color to coat the walls in- or at least she thought she had been decided.

"Liv, it looks great to me but if you don't like it we have all weekend to repaint it," Peter came up behind her and wrapped both arms around her shoulders, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You don't think it's too much of a boring color?" She had decided on a light taupe with grey undertones and planned on adding wood patterned wallpaper to one of the walls as an accent.

"I know you're going to make this nursery beautiful no matter what. Nothing is boring about it," he reached for her left hand and kissed her finger that wore their newest sentiment of their love. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing this on you," it had only been a few days since she had told him yes, and he was still walking on clouds full of excitement. She had caught him by surprise that night; both of them laying in bed after making love, tangled within one another. Olivia had finally said _yes._

The ring that had been burning a hole through the drawer of his nightstand could finally be worn by the only woman it was intended for.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of looking at it," she bit down on her lower lip trying to supress the giddy smile from taking over her face. Olivia had never in her life been this damn happy. Noah added so much more value to her life since the moment she tucked him into bed that first night and knew he was meant to be hers all along. But now? She felt totally and utterly complete.

"Why don't we just take a week off and elope? You, Noah, and I. Our last family vacation as the three of us that ends in happily ever after?" She couldn't help the light laughter that left her lips. Her body turned in his embrace so she could look directly into those pools of green.

"You're just an all around prince charming aren't you?" her hand reached to caress his cheek. He fell into her touch instinctively, closing his eyes at the soft touch of her. "I would love more than anything to marry you right now if I could, but Peter, I don't want to walk down any aisle looking like a big white tent," they both chuckle and she brings his hand to her belly. "I want all of our friends to be there when we say 'I do', and I want this little one to be there too."

"Just imagine Hawaii, nice warm weather, blue oceans and sand," he closes his eyes and speaks in a whimsical sense, daydreaming about a vacation far far away. Olivia only shakes her head and steals a kiss from him before going to clean up the mess they had made.

"Let me get all of this," he snags the dirty paint brushes from her hand and motions to shoo her away. "How about you order us some dinner?" He reached into his back pocket and handed her his phone.

"Anything I want?" He nodded already knowing exactly what she had in mind. Her latest craving had been available just up the street thankfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 10 AM and also the latest Olivia had been able to sleep in in months. She would get an extra thirty minutes here or there thanks to Peter, but hours had been unheard of.

The other side of the king bed had been empty, which didn't surprise her at all. She reached for her phone and seen a few messages including one from Peter that said he was at the gym and would be home soon. That was an hour ago and she hoped he would be back soon- she missed him.

Olivia had been all about independence her entire life, even through relationships she always vowed to never be too deeply attached. It was all so different with Peter. She loved being around him, how he made her feel and supported her work. He loved hard and for once she allowed herself to do the same.

"Liv?" She heard the front door click shut and eventually footsteps coming down the hall. Peter appeared in the doorway in a pair of gym shorts and a dri fit tee, still a little dampened from his workout.

"Hey sleepyhead," he came to sit on the end of the bed as she managed to raise herself to lean against the headboard. She looked well rested, her skin glowed and her hair had grown down her back making her waves flow graciously. He never could have imagined how beautiful she would look carrying his child.

"How're you feeling?" He reached and palmed the side of her belly, skimming his thumb along the tee shirt that she wore.

"Fat," she stated half joking and half serious. This was the last trimester of her pregnancy and the weight gain had been too real. The baby had been moving around to the most uncomfortable places for her, especially right under her ribs, making it hard to catch her breath lately.

"I don't think that at all," she swung her legs over the side of the bed and scooted to sit next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, appreciating his efforts to make her feel so much better. He kissed the top of her and wrapped his fingers around hers that rested on his thigh. "How about you come join me in the shower?" She smiles and moves her head to look up at him, wondering how in the hell he found anything sexy about her at this point.

"A shower sounds amazing," she kissed his chin and grabbed a hold of his hand to follow him into the bathroom as he got up. He closed the door behind them and went to turn on the shower, before helping Olivia strip out of her clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As promised, Peter gave her no budget when it came to the nursery and she took it into full consideration. He was so helpful throughout the day, wanting to be just as involved with decorating. This was more than likely their last baby and he wanted to be able to hold onto these memories knowing he was right there every step of the way.

They found a baby grey crib that complimented the color they had painted the walls, and a beautiful dresser and changing table to match. It would be delivered by the end of next week. Olivia was over the moon- it was all coming together. The rest of the day was spent getting all the little things: sheets, a rug, a few footed onesies, and a few pieces to hang around the room. She hadn't found the perfect mobile yet but she knew it would come to her at the perfect time.

"That should be the last of everything," Peter had his hands full with bags when he came down the short hallway from the door. He dropped them next to the other bags he had brought up.

"You think we got enough?" She smirked from the living room as she looks over her shoulder at him. He came to sit next to her on the L shaped sofa, leaning his back on the end of it and reaching for her to join him. Her back rested against his chest and she felt happy to finally relax after their busy day. Noah called earlier begging to stay just one more night at his friend Beck's house, and she had no problem with it as long as his mom was okay with it. He was growing up. Noah didn't need her as much anymore and it made her a little somber.

"Today made everything just a little more real," he chuckled a little to himself. "I mean obviously this baby is coming soon, but now we're making a home for them here," his hands wrapped around her torso, running them gently along her swell. He kissed her sweet spot on her neck and she felt a shiver down her spine at just the sear of his lips on her.

He noticed it too.

Olivia struggled a lot with intimacy lately as she tried to grasp onto the rapid changes her body had been making, but it didn't mean her needs were no longer needed to be met.

"Well this might be one of the last times we have a completely child free home," she leaned her body to the side so she could tilt her head up to get better access to him. He caught onto exactly what she had been getting at.

"I guess we should be taking full advantage of this then," he planted a kiss to her lips and reached to cup the side of her face, the end of his fingers threading into the root of her hair. Her eyes closed and she tilted her head back far enough to rest on the back of the couch. This was the feeling that she missed so much, and although it had only been a week it was a week entirely too long. He was always so gentle with her and treating her as if she would break so easily like glass.

She began shifting her body and he helped her move to straddle him, sliding her thighs on either side of him. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she paused to look at him. He met her amber pools and looked up at her with so much love flooding from him. Her skin was flushed already from her hormones reacting with so much more intensity at just the touch of his fingers skimming the bit of skin showing at the hem of her shirt.

"You tell me if you need me to slow down," Peter stated softly but in all seriousness. He picked up on her urgency and knew she ready to submit to him tonight.

She nodded slowly and bit down on her bottom lip, not once looking away from him. He finally gripped the hem of her blouse and pulled it over her head. She was fucking beautiful.

He nudged her slowly to move back and he helped her lay back on the couch, making sure she was comfortable with a few pillows beneath her. With one foot on the ground and his knee between her thighs, he bent to skim his lips over hers until she granted him permission, opening up her mouth to him. He kissed his way down her body, careful of her sensitive breasts and placed a kiss to her belly before tugging on the leggings she wore and bring them down her legs. She was writhing beneath him, needing his hands to be doing more than just ridding her of her clothes.

He returned to manipulating her mouth with his tongue and earning her moans that filled the entire condo. His body kneeled between her thighs, opening her up to him. His hand traveled to her core that had been completely bare to him, he cupped her mound and the tips had teased her entrance. She was already so wet for him but he wanted to take things on a slightly different route this time. He needed to taste her.

When his lips left hers and returned to traveling down her body she knew exactly where he was headed and she had been looking forward to having his lips on her in the most intimate way. She felt his lips on her heated core making her back arch off of the couch, her toes curled and her hands gripped the short hairs on his head. His tongue ran down her center tasting every bit of her arousal. His hands wrapped around each thigh and hooked her legs over his shoulders. He worked her core with his mouth, lapping his tongue against her wetness. Her moans grew louder when she felt the sweet intrusion of his finger stretching her. He added a second and used his thumb to stimulate her bundle of nerves. He felt her tense around his digits and knew her body had just been aching for release.

He kept his fingers working magically against her soaking core and moved his way back up her body, wanting to see her face when she came. He loved to see her body reacting to his touch, the look on her face as he fucked her. It may have sounded a little crude, but he didn't care.

"Fuck...Pet-" she cried out and the sound of her moans made the tightness of his pants grow larger. The deeply heated rippling sensation that she knew so well had climbed and exploded within her. Her eyelids became heavy and she looked up at him grinning, knowing he was far from done with her just yet.

"Are you tapping out?" He asks with the cockiest smile on his gorgeous face. He pulls his fingers from her and she moans the slightest at the sensation of no longer having him in her.

"Not even close," she wraps her hand around his neck and pulls him to her lips. She skimmed her tongue along his bottom lip and nipped on it lightly. They continued to kiss deeply, their tongues swirling around one another. His hips grinded into her bare core and he felt her fingers begin to untie the drawstring of his sweatpants. "Lose the pants," she pulls away breathless and tries to get a head start on pulling them down. He pulls away from her completely and stands to rid himself of his shirt and sweats in a matter of seconds. She sat up with his help and kneeled on the couch, facing her body towards the back of it and gripped the edge of it for support. Sex during this pregnancy had been a sometimes awkward journey to find what position was the most comfortable this far in, and for her this was it.

He stood behind her with one hand stroking his hardened cock and the other on her hip. Peter aligned himself with her slick entrance and slowly sunk down into her. Her head dropped and her eyes closed, feeling every blessed inch of him bury deep within her. He pulled out just as slowly before sinking back into her quickly.

" _Ahh,_ " she gasped at the sweet intrusion of him picking up the pace swiftly. She wanted it a little rough and she was glad he listened to her. The sweet and slow lovemaking was a nice touch from time to time, but her hormones left her craving the raw scream to the top of your lungs sex.

His thumb dug into the silk of her skin on her hip and the other gripped the front of her neck carefully, making sure to only squeeze the sides. She knew to tell him when it was all too much but her cries of ecstasy told him otherwise. He watched himself pump in and out of her soaked core, feeling her tighten around him again. She was so close and he fucked her harder. Her back arched into him and he released the hold on her neck to hold onto her hips, feeling his own release spurring.

" _Olivia_ ," her name fell from his lips as he came inside her, stilling each time he unloaded. The warmth she felt inside her triggered her own release and she cried his name as she dropped her head again, trying her best to hold herself up as her orgasm ripped inside her. His body draped over hers carefully with his hand holding onto one of her hips, and the other gripped onto the back of the couch to avoid putting weight on her. He brushed her hair to the side and placed a kiss to her dampened neck.

"You okay?" he says barely above a whisper realizing now just how quiet the condo had been. She nods and grabs his hand in front of her to help her shift back to a sitting position. He gives her a moment to catch her breath before helping her to her feet.

"Join me for a bath?" she asks with a lazy smile on her face. She's completely sated, her body is completely relaxed and a nice hot bath to share with her love would be the icing on top.

"How about I meet you in there and I grab us a few snacks?" he knows her too well. The corners of her mouth upturned and she kissed him sweetly before reluctantly pulling away. She shuffled towards the master disregarding the trail of clothes she left behind near the couch.

She drew them a bath in the claw foot tub, and added one of her favorite bath bombs along with a few essential oils, and waited for the tub to fill before carefully stepping inside. She let her entire body submerge and relax her muscles that had been exhausted from this pregnancy, and the workout Peter had given her. The door creaked open and she heard his footsteps get closer towards her until he was next to the tub. He had a small tray full of charcuterie with dry salami, cheese, and crackers; along with two mugs full of hot green tea. She grinned so big appreciating his efforts to continue to do all the things she loved most, even with her pregnancy. A hot bubble bath along with a glass of wine was always her treat to herself after a stressful day, and she loved that he tried to accommodate that with the next best thing.

"Are you going to just stand there with the tray or come join me?" She leaned her head back and closed her eyes hoping to hear him climb into the tub any moment. He set the tray on the wooden bath holder that sat in the middle and carefully climbed into the other side.

"Why do women like the water to be hotter than the gates of hell?" He blew out a breath as he slowly lowered his body into water, and she opened one eye to get a good look at him and couldn't help the laughter that followed.

"It's not even that hot!" She chuckled and he finally got himself completely settled and let his arms rest on the edges. "See, it's perfect," she felt his legs stretch out on either side of her legs, and she moved her feet to rest on the top of his thighs.

"Yeah yeah," he grabbed one of her feet and began pressing his thumb into it to massage it. She let herself relax and close her eyes once again.

"You have no idea how good that feels after walking all day," she had been lucky and hadn't had a bad case of swollen feet _yet,_ but the added weight on her body was enough to leave her aching at the end of the day.

"Are you happy with everything we got today?" He asks genuinely wanting to know if she was.

"I'm so incredibly happy," she opened her eyes the slightest and gave him a crooked smile. "Not just about the nursery but my life," she took a deep breath feeling the onset of tears. She knew he had asked such a simple question but for her it carried so much more meaning these days. This was her new normal and she still couldn't quite wrap her head around it.

"I feel so content and for once like I'm not looking to fill a void," he lifted her foot and kissed the sole of it before trailing down to the calf of her leg. She let her head fall back and relaxed into his touch.

"You would tell me if you weren't happy, wouldn't you?" she stilled and opened her eyes to look back at him. He brought her foot back into the steaming water and looked at her with so much tenderness filled in his eyes.

"Of course I would. What's wrong baby, why would you say that?"

"It's nothing. I've just come to realize I don't ask as often as I should," she uses the edges of the tub as leverage to move onto her knees and straddle his body. The water moved and splashed just a little outside of the tub as she tried her best to gracefully settle. Her elbows rested on the tops of his shoulders and she let her arms hang over the backside of the tub.

"You know for a fact that I would tell you if I was unhappy," she was barely an inch away from his face as she looked into his eyes, trying her best to open herself up for him to see. "Now please let's get to this charcuterie so that I stay happy," she smiles to where the crinkle in her nose appears and he kisses the tip of it before reaching over feeding her a cube of cheese. "Now that's more like it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia's work free weekend had soon been forgotten once Monday rolled around. Her day started bright and early before the sun had risen. The baby had been up and at it, moving around like crazy until they had perfectly settled right below her ribs. She knew right then that she wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep. Noah wouldn't be up for school for another hour, so she decided to migrate to the living room and enjoy some tea in front of the fireplace. It wasn't long before Noah was shuffling into the living room for morning snuggles, and asking what they were having for breakfast.

"Mommy?" Noah sat at the breakfast bar like always and worked on eating the waffles Olivia had thrown in the toaster.

"Yes?" She stood across from him and was cutting the crust off the sandwich she had made him for lunch.

"Are you going to keep getting fatter until the baby gets here?" She stopped her motions and looked over at him amused. She knew he meant no harm. It may not have been the best way to ask, but she understood exactly what he meant.

"My tummy is definitely going to keep growing for a while these next 3 months," she looked down at the old NYPD shirt she wore of hers, and how her stomach most definitely didn't fit it anymore. Noah still hadn't quite processed how pregnancy worked, and Olivia knew he wasn't used to her looking so different every few weeks. "Your baby brother or sister will be here right before Christmas, and then my tummy will be small again," she grinned and he seemed to be trying to accept her answer- at least for now.

"How much longer is 3 months?"

"Well, we still have Halloween and Thanksgiving until then. So quite a while," he sighed and she knew exactly what was coming.

"That's too long. Why can't we just go to the doctor to get him taken out?"

"Noah, the baby is still too small. Don't you want them to be strong? And remember, we don't know if it's a baby brother yet," he started saying he and him a lot more lately. She wanted to continuously make it clear to him that a baby brother couldn't be promised no matter how many times he asked.

"I didn't know getting a baby would take _this long,_ " he pouted more so annoyed that he couldn't get his sibling now.

"Hey champ!" Peter had walked across the living room to the open kitchen and ruffled Noah's curls.

"Good morning dad!" Peter kissed the top of his head and couldn't help but look over at Olivia. It only happened so often as Noah got used to no longer having to call him Peter if he didn't want to.

"Are we still going to the park to work on my pitching after school?"

"As long as work isn't busy, you bet!" He rounded the island and went to kiss Olivia good morning for the second time. Her hand reached to straighten out his collar and smiled at him a moment longer. She didn't want the weekend to be over already.

"What happened to you wearing my shirts and looking so much better in them?" His hand palmed her belly and ran along it gently.

"The ones that still fit me are all in the laundry," she shrugged her shoulders. Amanda had warned her that there would be a point where nothing would fit, and she would be forced to buy things that did- she was guessing that moment was now.

"I guess the baby is just growing faster than we can keep up, huh?" He was always very careful with his words, making sure to not hurt her confidence.

"Mommy says the baby won't be here for still a long time," Noah said with a mouth full of his last bite.

"Yes, but time will go by so fast. We still have to decorate their room and get the house ready. We'll get to meet them soon," his hand moved that was still on her belly to the spot he'd seen the baby's leg kick out. She felt that for sure and bent over a little as she held onto the counter, and he moved his hand to rub her lower back. It happened a lot more lately as the baby grew bigger.

"You okay?" Peter asked and continued running his hand along her backside.

"I think so," she drew a deep breath and exhaled as she straightened back up. "Braxton Hicks are already starting," she stretched her back and looked up at him with the corners of her mouth upturned.

"What are braxtons?" Noah hooped down from his chair and came around the island to place his hands on his mother's swell.

"It's when my belly gets tight for a little bit and it kind of hurts, but just a little bit," she moved his small hands to the sides where she felt a few kicks.

"Be nice to mommy please!" He spoke to her tummy and kissed it before heading off to his room to get ready for school.

"Will you please go help him?" She chuckled a bit. Noah was very adamant about being independent, but he still needed a little assistance every now and then. He kissed her swiftly and went to go help him get ready for school.

She started cleaning up the few dishes she had dirtied and had thrown them all in the dishwasher. When she went to wipe down the counter, especially where Noah had been sitting. She had heard Peters phone going off a few times and went to check it out to make sure it wasn't anything important.

 _I'll see you later tonight?_

"Nicole?" She said to herself. Olivia felt her heart rate pick up as she went through her head, trying to remember if she knew any Nicole that worked with Peter. His assistants name was Ashley, he worked in the office with a few women she had seen in passing but none of them by the name Nicole.

He couldn't possibly be cheating on her...right? Peter loved her, he worshipped her, he made her feel like the only woman in this entire world. It wasn't like him at all and she wasn't one to just jump to conclusions, but she couldn't help the few tears that had already fallen down her face. Olivia didn't want to get worked up, it couldn't possibly be that she was reading that right. She tapped on the screen of the phone again and another message appeared.

 _I think I found the perfect place :)_

She's gonna kill him and whoever the fuck this Nicole was.

Olivia heard Noah's footsteps coming down the hall and quickly turned towards the sink behind her to swipe the tears from her eyes. She had to keep it together for a little while longer. They had a rule: they would never fight in front of Noah.

"You look very handsome for school!" She turned back to look at him dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and his favorite hoodie with his converse. Peter soon followed up behind him with his backpack and grabbed the lunch Olivia had made and tossed it in the bag. She tried her best to look at him and not appear upset, but she was a ticking time bomb.

"I'll be back in a few," he kissed her cheek briskly and headed towards the door.

"Bye mommy!" Noah stood in front of her waiting for his morning kiss goodbye and she covered his face in kisses.

"Bye baby. Have a good day at school!"

When she finally heard the door slam shut she fully let go of those tears she had been holding back. There had to be more to this story. Peter proposed to her, they were having a baby together, they had spent the last few months making this place a home for their growing family; he wouldn't cheat on her. Olivia paced the large windows in the living room that gave them a beautiful view of Manhattan. How was she supposed to go about this? She wanted to be rational and give him the benefit of the doubt, but this was her life right? Nothing ever seemed to be good for her for too long.

The twenty minutes it normally takes for him to walk Noah to school feels like ages when she finally hears the door open and she turns to see him walk across the open kitchen and into the living room to her. Once he got closer, his face fell when he saw her reddened eyes.

"What's wrong Liv?" He felt his heart drop when she stepped away from his reach.

"Who the fuck is Nicole? And don't you dare think about lying to me, because I swear to God Peter I will leave you this instant!" she's raging and she begins to feel the world around her spinning infinitely.

"Baby if you will please just listen to me. It's not what you think at all-"

"You're texting some woman about meeting her at some place tonight. I'm thinking that you're cheating on me," her lip is quivering and she feels knots forming in her stomach.

" _Listen_ to me!" He grabbed ahold of her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Nicole is my real estate agent. She's been helping me try to find offices. I've been thinking about opening up my own law firm. I didn't want to talk to you about it until I was sure," he moved his hands down her arms and grabbed ahold of her hands. She was still crying now filled with relief. "I would never in a million years even think about another woman other than you. I get how bad this would look and I understand why you're so upset, and I'm sorry," he kissed her forehead and used his thumb to swipe the tears falling onto her cheeks.

"Peter, I don't know what to say," she shook her head. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"It's okay," he gives her a half smile. His hands run down her arms and pull her into him. His hand caressed the back of her head as she let her head fall onto his shoulder. He kissed her temple and let their bodies sway lightly as she tried to regather her herself.

"I love you Olivia. You know that's a given, always. I promised over a year ago that I would never hurt you and I meant that with every fiber of my body," he spoke softly into her hair and started running his hand along her back. "I want to build a future for us. One with no restrictions. We both know it's only a matter of time before this job comes between us," she exhaled deeply and pulled away to look up at him.

"Your own law firm…" she tried her best to process his words. Everything. He wasn't cheating and that was great, but he was also leaving SVU. Peter wasn't wrong. There was an expiration date on them working together, and she trusted him to make whatever decision was best for them both.

"I haven't even touched one bit of the money I've inherited from my father. I'm going to use it to lease my own floor, be my own boss so that I can be there more for you, Noah, and the baby."

"God, I'm such a bitch," she placed a hand to his chest. His heart had still been beating rapidly at just the thought of losing her. "I love you and I trust you," she says simply just wanting to move on from this already.

"How about you come with me this evening to see this property? It's supposed to be everything I've been looking for," Peter hated even the brief thought of her not trusting him and he needed her to see for herself that he was being completely transparent with her.

"I would honestly really love that," he cupped both sides of her face and brought her lips to his. "How about I text Fin that I'm gonna be a little late this morning, and you help me get out of these clothes?" her devotion for him flooded her body. There was no erasing the falling out this morning but she needed to know that they were still okay.

"I see no problem getting back to my paperwork a little late," he untied the drawstring of her pajamas when he spoke, and grabbed ahold of her hand to lead her back to the master.

Her life wasn't perfect but she was so content, and dear God she hoped she didn't find some way to fuck this up.

 **Soooo two months without updating? But guess what? School is out and I ended this semester with A's and B's! Now I can finally get back to this story and hopefully finish it, which makes me sad but I'm ready to start a new fic :)**


	14. timing is everything

**Well hello there.**

She was full on waddling at this point into the squadroom.

Four more weeks, she kept saying to herself but she was officially over this.

Olivia was on strict desk duty and tried her best to refrain from even being at the hospitals for statements. It was obvious that maternity leave was the next best thing for her, but she couldn't imagine just waiting at home for this baby to come. Work kept her busy even if it was mainly just paperwork.

"Good morning, Liv!" Amanda sat at her desk already getting a start on her day.

"Is it?" Olivia bit back and waddled her way to her office and slammed her door shut. She was in a horrid mood and didn't really have a reason why other than she was the most uncomfortable she had ever been. She collapsed into her office chair and just sat for a moment as she caught her breath and rubbed along her swell.

"You wanna talk about it?" Amanda had entered without even knocking. She didn't take any of Olivia's mood swings to heart. It was almost a year ago that she had been in the same exact spot she was in. She took a seat across from her with the donut she had bought this morning with Olivia in mind.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," she breathed heavily as the baby kicked her hard on her side. "This morning had just been one of the worst I've felt. I yelled at Peter for no reason and left him on bad terms," she really was being a bitch this morning.

"Well…" Amanda handed over the donut and Olivia accepted it no doubt. "I know it's annoying to blame it on your hormones, but I mean that really is it- that's all. Our bodies are changing and getting us ready to squeeze an eight pound baby out. So yeah, we're a little irrational sometimes," that earned a laugh from Olivia. Amanda was good at that. She always found a way to make Olivia feel so much better, which she wouldn't have ever imagined their relationship being like.

"I guess I should apologize to Peter, huh?" Her eyebrow rose and she half smiled when she took a bite from her donut. This morning she was getting dressed for work and in so much pain. Peter had pushed for her to stay home and catch up on resting, of course she told him no but he kept _on_ pushing at her.

"No way! He's the reason you're in this position," Olivia chuckled and realized Amanda was partially right, but she was going to call Peter and make things right from this morning. He did so much for her throughout these last nine months, and her yelling at him was the last thing he deserved.

"You are so right but I think I'm still gonna call him," Amanda scoffed and playfully rolled her eyes at her. He was fifty percent responsible for her being in this predicament, but he had been such a trooper through her hormonal mood swings.

"You must really love that man," she shook her head and chuckled.

"More than he'll ever know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only seven in the evening and Olivia was already home having dinner with Noah. It became a mandatory thing between her and Peter that she be home no later than 6. It gave him peace of mind that she wasn't overworking herself. Which she didn't have any intention of fighting him on. It became a countdown to how much longer it would be until she was officially full term and could go into labor at any moment.

She sat on the couch in the living room watching the news while Noah sat at the island of the kitchen working on his spelling. Olivia normally stayed away from the news after spending her days surrounded by the crimes in the city already. She had heard through the grapevine that Rob Miller could possibly be let out on bail, and it had her a bit on edge. In the back of her mind she knew he would find a way to ease his way into being let out on bond.

Peter reassured her that he and his team wouldn't let Rob get away with anything. As much as she trusted Peter to be true to his word, she knew Rob Miller a lot more power than Peter could control.

"In the latest news today, Rob Miller, who was held in federal custody, has been released today on bail," she felt her heart drop to her stomach hearing the words flow from the tv.

"No fucking way," she said under her breath and sat up in her seat.

"What's wrong mama?" Noah picked up on her change in demeanor.

"Nothing baby," she looked over her shoulder at him and turned up the corners of her mouth.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No Noah. I'm not mad at you at all," she hurriedly turned down the volume of the TV and used the arm of the couch to help her to her feet. Her body sat on the edge of the bar stool, leaning just the slightest to give Noah attention. He was working on his spelling words, and she was so proud of him for doing most of them on his own.

"How do you spell _believe_?"

"Well how about we sound it out?" Olivia tried her best to focus and listen to him work on his spelling, but her attention was still drawn to the TV mounted above the fireplace. She couldn't believe it but she also could. There was always this possibility but she had hoped it had happened a lot later, not while she was due to give birth honestly any day it felt like.

She heard the key to the door turn and was thankful Peter had gotten home just in time before her anxiety set in. When he appeared at the end of the hallway leading from their door and past the kitchen, she seen by the look on his face that he had heard the news too.

"Hey dad!" Noah looked up from his homework and Peter came over to kiss the top of his head. This was all the difference after having a hard day. He was so used to coming home to this same condo except it was dark and no one was there waiting for him.

"You working on your spelling?" he peeked over his shoulder. Noah nodded, a furrow in his brow as he worked on writing out one of his last words.

"How're you?" he kissed Olivia's temple and ran a hand over her swell before going around the island and into the kitchen to grab himself a beer. It had been a long end to his night.

"I'm guessing things didn't go well after hearing about Miller?" she turned off the TV and turned to look over at him standing on the other side of the island. His hands spread on either side of him and his head hung between his shoulders.

"We're gonna get him," he said looking over at her. He felt some strange need to protect her and Noah. Miller assaulted a well known attorney. He didn't want a well known lieutenant to be next.

"This couldn't be more perfect timing," she said sarcastically and ran a hand over her belly.

"I'm gonna order for a car to be outside the building at all times."

"For once I'm not going to argue with you," Olivia was far from scared but she had Noah to think about, and their baby who was yet to be born.

"All done!" Noah dropped his pencil completely oblivious to the conversation going on around him.

"Great honey. How about we go get ready for a bath?" She kissed the top of his head and followed him to his room, finding it best to discuss this breaking news at a later time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noah has a half day today at school, therefore Olivia took it upon herself to have a half day at work as well. She made an effort more than ever these days to spend as much time with him as possible. Once noon came around she picked him up from school, and went to lunch together. She shot a text to Peter hoping he would be able to meet them for a quick bite, and was happy to see he was headed their way.

"Do you think I should get the spaghetti?" Noah looked over his menu thoughtfully as he sat across from her.

"You always get spaghetti," she shook her head at him grinning and returned to looking at her own menu through her glasses.

"Should I get something else?"

"You get whatever you want," she took a sip from her hot tea still trying to warm herself up. Noah tried to focus on choosing what to order before their waiter came, but he had gotten easily distracted by the bearded man staring at them from afar.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Olivia hadn't even looked up from her menu.

"Who's that man that keeps looking over at us?" Before she could even look over her shoulder towards where he had been, she was met with the hand of Rob Miller on her shoulder. Almost instinctively her body moved out of his grasp and up at his cold and heartless smile.

"Lieutenant Benson, it's good to see you."

"Rob, what are you doing here?" She felt knots forming in her stomach just being in the presence of this monster.

"This must be your son Noah?" He completely ignores her question and zoned in on the little boy sitting across from her.

"Are you a friend of my moms?"

"I am- a good friend. My name is Rob Miller," he extended his hand out to him. The use of the word _good_ is not lost on her. She looked up at him as he shook Noah's hand, debating on telling off the sick SOB in front of her son.

"I suggest you walk away and quickly before we both end up making a scene in this restaurant," Peter had appeared behind Olivia, and she had never been more relieved to feel his hands on her shoulders.

"Just when I thought we could all put things behind us," Miller took a step further back and placed both of his hands in his pockets.

"Don't ever approach Noah or Olivia again. If I find out that you did-"

"You'll what?"

"Please Rob just go," Olivia held up her hands in protest. Not here. Not in front of Noah. He was at an age where he understood a lot more of what was going on.

"I'll be seeing you all a lot sooner rather than later," Rob stood and looked coldly over at Peter, making his heart nearly pound out of his chest. It's a protective feeling he hasn't felt before- at least not since Pam.

"I can't wait," Peter grinned over at him confidently not backing down one bit. Olivia felt his hands that rested on her shoulders finally relax when Miller back away from them, and successfully exited the restaurant. Peter waited until he saw that asshole completely round the corner outside, before taking a seat.

"Is he a bad man?" Noah looked over at Peter with inquisitive eyes.

"Let's just say he's definitely _not_ a friend of mommy, and if you ever see him again you get an adult right away," Olivia tried to keep her tone light and free of worry and panic. He was a smart kid and picked up on everything.

"He doesn't sound very good at all."

That was for damn sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent the entirety of their lunch avoiding the discussion of what had just happened with Miller, in an effort to keep Noah as far away from it all as possible. It had sent them both into a frenzy though. Olivia had been communicating nonstop with Fin while she was home. Peter did as much as possible to get information on the trial, and going over the details of Nikki's case nonstop. This case was different than the others. Not only was Miller a man with power; he was a man who had power within law enforcement. Admittedly, it helped a lot having Peter so close to her and being able to work as a power team. It gave her peace of mind that they might actually have a chance at putting him away.

In six months time everything will be so much more different. She'll have to put her trust in someone else to help her squad successfully put perps behind bars. Peter put an offer on a floor in a building in lower Manhattan, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he would be approved. Olivia was happy for him, this was for the best, but it left her anxious knowing she'd be walking alongside another ADA.

"Something told me to come straight here to find you," Olivia looked up from the rocking chair she sat in in the nursery. It's where she tended to go lately when she needed to find some quiet.

She was dressed in a silk nightgown and a black fluffy robe, with her hair only being held up by a clip. Her heels rocked her lightly back and forth with her hands running along her swell. Olivia was so big now. It would quite literally be only a few weeks until he would come to her just like this, but with their child nestled close to her instead.

"Anything new come up? Nikki still gonna testify?" He came over near her and leaned slightly against the crib with his arms crossed over his chest. Peter was still dressed completely in his suit, but his tie had been loosened and she could tell his day had gone downhill since running into Rob.

"She's given me her word that she still is but my gut is telling me to prepare for the inevitable. Trial starts next week," that's how it was with every victim. Their confidence could easily be dismantled and cause them to pull back from testifying. In this case Nikki was the only ounce of solid evidence they had.

"Why did this have to happen now?" Olivia looked up to whatever higher power may be above her, and prayed that this would all be over before the baby came.

"Look, I could sit here and tell you not to worry about this, but I know that's the complete opposite of what you'd do. I do want you to promise that you won't overwork yourself. Send your squad out to do all the heavy lifting," Peter pleaded with her. There's a moment of pause between them and he knew the wheels were just churning in her mind. "Olivia…"

"Fine," it was hard for her to agree but it wasn't just her life and health at stake anymore. This was _her_ case. She was there by Nikki's side from the very moment she was admitted to the hospital. Olivia wanted to witness firsthand seeing this bastard go to jail. He'd wrecked so many lives- including theirs. Now that he was out she feared him getting a hold of Noah, or sending eyes out to keep tabs on her. She was far from scared but she definitely was left concerned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This morning had started just like any other. Peter woke her up, made her and Noah breakfast, and drove them both to school and work along with their assigned squad car trailing behind them. When she finally stepped off the elevators and onto the floor of the precinct everything had changed. Fin hadn't called her early this morning when their newest case came in. He didn't want to worry her about it, and quite frankly, he didn't want to deal with her showing up to the scene.

A teenage girl had been murdered. They had their theory that she was killed and pushed out of an airplane, dropping thousands of feet into the water. They managed to identify the body of Lindsay Parker, aged 16. Each one of them protested against Olivia going, but she wanted to be the one to break the news to her parents. She felt...helpless? These days she did less and less, especially with Nikki's ongoing case and her limited ability to help.

"You sure about this?" Amanda stood at the car door with it open to help Olivia step down out of the SUV. Olivia sat in the driver's seat taking calming breaths and running her hands along her swell. A Braxton Hicks coursed through her body for the second time already this morning, and she knew it had to be the stress of the last few days.

"I'm good, I just need a minute," her head laid on the head rest, her eyes closed as she tried to get it together.

"Liv, you know we've got this. This new case and Miller...you should be focusing on this baby!" That's what everyone wanted wasn't it? It's what she wanted for Amanda around this time in her pregnancy. She knew it was always out of concern, but nothing about just sitting at home waiting for labor sounded good.

"I appreciate your concern but I need to do this. I've been cooped up in my office these last few months, hounding you guys to get shit done. I'm useless around here and being a little hands on, especially right now is keeping me sane!" She blew out a deep breath sending her bangs flying up and she reached out her hand to Amanda for help down.

She understood the helplessness. Being stuck in between still being able to work, but also being too limited to what you were able to do.

"It'll all be over soon," Amanda ran her hand over Olivia's belly referencing not only the baby coming, but the case too.

"Let's get this over with," they approached the two story tan colored house. It had four columns perfectly even surrounding the front porch, that had beautifully manicured plants and bushes. This family definitely lived as cookie cutter as they came, and Olivia felt heartbreak knowing they were here to ruin that.

They knocked and rang the doorbell only waiting seconds before they were greeted by who she assumed was Hugo Parker.

"Hi I'm Lieutenant Benson and this is Detective Rollins-"

"Please tell me you found her! Vanessa, it's the police!" He shouted over his shoulder and stepped further back into their house to see if his wife may have been coming. It was moments before the thin blonde haired woman came shuffling around the corner and into the foyer.

"Please tell me you found her!" She hurried to her husband's side.

"Lieutenant...detective," Olivia thought she was suddenly in some sick nightmare when she seen Miller come around the corner too. She felt her stomach turn and she genuinely felt like she was going to be sick.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She tried to keep her tone in check remembering the reason they were here.

"I'm just here to help, Lieutenant," he said simply. Miller didn't even bother to look in any other direction that wasn't Olivia.

"Rob has been a very good friend and attorney to the family for over a decade," Hugo added completely oblivious to the added tension to the room. "When Lindsay didn't come home we gave Rob a call," he still had his gaze locked into her and she wasn't backing down. It made her physically sick to even be in the same room as him, but she wouldn't let him ever know that.

"We need to speak with you about Lindsay," she broke their stare off and looked over at Vanessa and Hugo. Her eyes shifted between them and Rob, hoping that they understood that this would need to be discussed in private- family friend or not. Olivia wants to convince herself that this is all just some ill timed murder that Miller had been connected too; but there was an aching gut feeling that there some shadyness to this case that involved him.

Olivia and Amanda followed them into what appeared to be a sitting room. Miller followed not too far behind but kept his distance. They each settled onto the couhes, sitting adjacent to them and Miller stood behind against the wall listening in. Olivia ran her hand alongside her belly and closed her eyes for a moment to focus on breathing, suddenly feeling nauseous- it didn't go unnoticed by Amanda.

"Lindsay was supposed to be in Sag Harbour spending the weekend with her friend Brook. When we called her we got no answer, and when we called the house her parents said they were told the girls were spending the weekend here," teenagers lie, it was normal but the question was where did these girls go?

"We're going to need their contact information."

"Of course- we didn't call the police because Lindsay comes home late from parties all the time. We didn't want to embarrass her, but when it had been a day since we heard from her we called Rob Miller. He hired a private investigator for us to find where she was," there was a brief silence between them all and Olivia knew what would have to be said next.

"Did you guys manage to find Lindsay? Is that why you're here?" Olivia looked over at a Amanda briefly before reaching for the iPad they had brought along with them to ID Lindsay's body.

"That's part of the reason we're here but-" Olivia opened up a photo of Lindsays body from the shoulders up. "Is this your daughter?" She held up the iPad for Vanessa and Hugo to see. None of this ever got easier no matter how long she had been doing this job.

"Oh my god!" Hugo grabbed ahold of the iPad to get a better look.

"No, that's not our daughter! That's not Lindsay," Vanessa shook her head in denial, not wanting to believe that their daughter wasn't going to be coming home.

"What happened to our daughter?"

"We aren't exactly sure but we are working around the clock investigating this," Hugo handed the iPad back to her. "I'm so sorry that this has happened," Olivia offered her condolences. It was always heartbreaking, you never knew if the parents would handle the news of their child being gone well.

"What can we do to help? We want to get justice for our daughter, and for whatever son of a bitch who did this to go behind bars."

"If you could get us access to her social medias, her cell phone records, contact numbers-"

"I can get all of that for you," Rob interjected. Olivia held back from rolling her eyes. It wasn't the time or the place to tell him off.

"And what about her body? What are we supposed to do?" Hugo asked as he tried his best to comfort Vanessa who had been in full on tears. This deliverance of bad news never seemed to get easier.

"We will help you both get through all of that. Here's my card," Olivia began to stand with the help of Amanda grabbing a slight hold of her elbow to help her up. She dropped off the small rectangular paper and followed Amanda out the door. Just like she thought she heard Rob following behind them.

"Hey, I'm gonna meet you outside," Olivia looked over at Amanda who had a look of confusion on her face. She wasn't sure if this is the part where she intervenes and stops Olivia, or give her control she so desperately needs.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," she went ahead and pulled open the door.

"Do your clients know that you're a criminal?" She asked quietly. They were still in the Parker's home and as much as she loathed him she wouldn't go so far to disrespect them.

"They know that I was falsely accused...shouldn't we be focused on Lindsay? They just lost their daughter," there he goes trying to drive the direction of the conversation. Olivia is slowly learning his pattern, his constant need for control; that way he gets his way and continues to live with blood on his hands.

"She's my top priority but I need to know what exactly your role is in all of this? You're released on bail and exactly one week later your client's daughter ends up dead," She stepped closer to him.

"This is all just a tragic coincidence," he retorted not flinching one bit at her speculation.

"Yeah right," she scoffed.

"You know Lieuteniant some would say that you're showing signs of police bias," there he goes hinting at threats if he doesn't get his way.

"Okay," she chewed on the inside of her cheek and regretfully decided this is the moment she would walk away. He would see his day in court soon and finally pay for the pain he's caused. Olivia backed away from him despite how much she wanted to break his jaw. When she turned her back she felt the eyes of him burning into her and without looking back she opened that front door, and got the hell out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite their interviews with Brooke, they were at a complete stand still. There was no solid evidence, nothing that led them to Rob Miller being apart of Lindsays death. They had shown a picture of him to Brooke and it was obvious that she didn't just know him- but had been shaken up by him. She denied ever seeing him and more specifically at the party they were at. The girls had gotten into trouble at a party full of predatory men in the Hamptons. Drugs, exchanging money, and underage girls had all taken place there. Yet, the one thing Brooke wouldn't admit to was seeing him.

Rollins and Carisi had even gone up to Green Haven to speak with a perp from their past that Brooke was able to ID. He had almost the same reaction as her. He wasn't going to testify against Rob Miller, even if it meant a shorter sentence for him.

Through this all she couldn't help but think about Noah. Everyone they had spoken to was terrified of Miller and it worried Olivia that maybe she should be a little more worried too. He wasn't stupid, he knew that they were looking into him, and from experience Olivia knew he would do anything to stop them from finding anything. She thought back to the night Peter had been pulled over with Noah in the car. It was a message from Miller and she was sickened to see what his next message would be.

" , no baby yet?" Mark one of the helpers during pickup greeted her as she waddled her way over to him. Instead of sending Noah off with Lucy today she felt it was best for him to be with either her or Peter until they had a better understanding of the case they were dealing with.

"Not yet. Just a few more weeks," her hands held the underside of her belly that had become so much heavier. "Is Noah out here?" She looked around for him and didn't see her curly haired child running around. He looked at his iPad and saw that he had already been checked out.

"It says here that Noah was picked up already."

"No that can't be right," panic had set in immediately.

"We got an email from you saying he would be picked up by one of your guys today. Two uniformed officers came maybe 30 minutes ago."

"I-I didn't send that," she stammered on her words as she tried to calm herself. This had to be Miller, he'd taken her son!

" I'm so sorry!" Mark tried to apologize but she wasn't having it. She reached for her phone in her back pocket and called the 1-6.

"Special Victims, this is Amanda-"

"It's Olivia, Noah isn't at his school. Send out an all city alert-"

"Olivia he's right here with me," she said calmly. "Everything is fine, we've got him. Two unis from the 21st said you approved his pick up today. Noah sat hi to your mama."

"Hi mom," she heard him say in the background and she felt her legs go completely numb. Noah has been taken away from her before and she wouldn't dare let that ever happen again.

"I'll be right there," she hung up and moved as fast as she could to get to her car before she saw Miller standing across the street. She was raging and if it was up to her she would use her gun to end all this right now.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled as she approached him. "You sent unis to pick up my son?"

"Relax. Noah's fine," he was leaning against a black Town car dressed in his usual get up with a smug grin across his face.

"Don't you _ever_ even think about my son again!"

"Or what?" He chuckled. "You're gonna empty your clip on me?"

"Don't test me," she was on the job and she didn't want to give him any type of leeway, but when it came to her son- her _children,_ there were no boundaries.

"All you need to do is drop the charges and all of this will be over with."

"Not a damn chance!" She glared at him with so much hatred before turning her back to him and heading for her car. Once she hopped into the front seat and started the car she sat for a moment gripping the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white as she tried not to work herself up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After checking up on Noah at the precinct she made sure to send him along with Lucy, making sure they had detail following them back to the condo. It was clear that she needed to cut her day short soon, but she wouldn't until she completely briefed her squad on her theories. If she was going to leave this early today she wanted to have peace of mind that they were all on the same page. Peter was there of course to observe any thing that may lead to solid evidence that Miller was behind this muder.

"Brooke put Alex Kay at that sex party, who put Miller at one in the Hamptons last September," Amanda stood that their board of photos they had thrown together, trying to physically connect the relations of everyone involved.

"Yes, which lead to this and hear me out," Olivia stood in front of everyone pacing with a hand to her aching back. "Miller was at that sex party and seen that one of his clients daughters was there, and panicked."

"And what evidence do you have of that?" Peter sounded irritated with not just this case but with her and the team as well. She took a step back mentally before jumping to conclusions. He wasn't upset with _her._

"Well right now there's a few holes-"

"A few?" He had cut her off. A deep pause followed and the squad room fell silent. They had a stare off and the way he glared at her- she was officially fuming.

"My office, counselor?" She didn't even wait for a response and headed into her office, hearing his footsteps on her heels. Amanda, Fin, and Carisi looked on feeling awkward when the two of them got into it.

"What's the deal with you? Who's side are you on?" Olivia half shouted as he slammed the door shut.

"Not Rob Miller," He stalked his way towards the middle of the room where she stood, barely a foot away from her. His face contorted at her accusatory attitude towards him. It wasn't his soon to be wife that was looking back at him anymore.

"Well it doesn't appear that way," she snapped back. For some odd reason she wanted to cry. It hasn't been this way for them in quite some time, and she's beginning to see how conflict of interest will start to wreck them.

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"I'm only asking, Peter," her face became flushed as her breathing picked up. They were actually fighting. Olivia paced with both hands running along her belly, and Peter had noticed the added stress he was putting on her. He hated every single bit of this too. Going head to head with her today wasn't exactly on his list of things to do.

"I _know_ that Miller is behind Lindsays murder, and Nikki's assault," she turned to face towards him. Her fingers pressed on her knitted brows, frustrated as ever.

"And exactly how do you know that?" Peter looked across at her with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He doesn't want to be upset with her but fuck, he kind of is.

"He-" this isn't how she planned on telling him, not while he was already so upset. "He sent unis to pick up Noah from school today. He was there. He told me to drop the charges against Nikki!" That was it. This wasn't just about the case anymore, it was about the safety of his fiancé and their kids. Whatever ounce of resistance he had left was completely gone out the window.

"Olivia, why didn't you tell me about this!"

"Because it wasn't relevant to the case!" She shouted back at him. He was flushed with red and his lips curled as he refrained from saying anything he would regret. This wasn't just business anymore, it was personal and he needed Olivia to get it through her head.

"Olivia…" he paused and took a deep breath. "It is completely relevant to the case! He threatened you and threatened Noah, _our_ son," it hit her then square in the chest. It's become more than just about the case at this moment. He's lost his entire family, and after finally gaining a new one, it's already been threatened.

"I know I just…" she sighed into her hands and ran them over her face. The tears had fallen over and she feels so stupid for putting her son- _their_ son's life on the line. It felt like no big deal at the time, just a guy with a lot of pull trying to prove something.

"Rob Miller is a criminal and we have nothing. He's gonna get away with all of this. And I'm scared he's going to hurt Noah," her lip quivers and she feels her cheeks dampen. She moves to take a seat on the small sofa in her office, physically feeling the weight of it all on her shoulders.

He feels the same variation of emotions stirring within himself. Peter doesn't want to argue, he hates having to be so hard on her when it comes to their conflicting roles at work. "Every minute detail is pertinent," it's all he can really say. He doesn't want to hark on her, Olivia knows she messed up. All he wants now is to just comfort her and put this tiff behind them. He went to sit next to her and pulled her into him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I should've told you about that and I'm sorry ," she used the sleeve of her blazer to swipe away her tears.

"It's okay you know we just- need to work on communication," he kissed the top of her dark waves and sat for a moment until he heard her sniffles lessen.

"I love you," she says because she needs to hear him say it back. Olivia knows he does but that voice in her head still came back from time to time, haunting her and telling her she wouldn't ever be loved. She needs to hear him to know that everything between is still okay.

"I love you," he answers. She looked up at him with a hint of a smile on her lips and he met her for a much needed kiss. "We better get back out there."

XXXXXXXXX

It's later in the day and Peter sits in the garage of their condominium, taking a moment of silence to himself. Olivia had gone home hours ago and he was left at work to figure out how to get this case over with and behind them. They were having a baby any day now it felt for chrissakes! It may have sounded selfish but all he wanted was to help put the finishing touches on the nursery, help his love get through these last few weeks before she brought home this new life. He was more than willing to do just about anything to see Rob Miller go behind bars.

He had met with Nikki very discreetly once Olivia had left and made arrangements with her. Peter had made the regretful promise that he wouldn't make her testify in court, but on one condition. He handed her five thousand dollars cash in an envelope and put his trust in her to do the right thing with it. This would be the end all be all to this case. He tried his best to always be an honest man in relationships and in the courts, but he wasn't putting his family at risk anymore. If it meant holding back this bit of information from Olivia to keep her and Noah safe, then he would do it.

It was just past 10 when he took the elevator up to their home with a bag full of her favorite cravings, hoping to make this shitty day a little better for her. When he entered and saw her wrapped in a blanket on the couch already asleep, he almost didn't have the heart to wake her up. He moved about in the kitchen as quietly as he could but she had become a light sleeper since becoming a mom.

"Hi," she peeks over the couch with mussy hair and sleep still evident in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he held up a bag of chips and peanut butter. "I got you a few things," she smiles at him and his heart warms. It is much better than seeing her be as upset as she was earlier. Olivia moved from the couch and over to him in the kitchen to snag her goodies, and wasted no time dipping the salty chip into the jar of peanut butter. She's had this craving for so long and Peter was still disgusted by it.

"Don't look at me like that," she licked a bit of peanut butter from her thumb.

"I will never understand how you can crave these things and find them so good," he dug his hand into her chips and the deathly stare she gave him made him instantly regret it. "Note to self, don't touch your pregnant wife's snacks," she can't help but grin when he says 'wife'. He had gotten in the habit of it and although they were miles away from walking down any aisle, she loved to hear him say it.

"You are absolutely right!" she chuckled and went to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Thank you for this," she took a seat at the breakfast bar. "Any breaks in the case?" She hates to bring it up but it's killing her inside to know. Earlier today she had decided for herself that it was best if she took a few steps back from this for the sake of her health. Olivia didn't want to freak him out but she had been having those braxton hicks all day, and she was fearful this baby was coming sooner.

"I just spent the rest of the afternoon building on Rob's motive to kill and working on getting anyone to testify against him, and placing him at the party," it's short and simple and the truth at least partially. "Let's not talk about work until the morning when we're back on the clock," he gently dismisses her prodding. "I just want to focus on you, Noah, and the baby ," it had been all talk about Rob and the case, but he wanted to make sure he didn't lose sight of what was the most important thing right now.

"You're right," she breathed deeply. They would regret not cherishing these last moments with Noah being an only child before their family grew by one. Olivia hated that Rob was ruining this for her, and she knew she would have to make the choice to not let him.

"I bought cookie dough too. How about we make some of those tonight?" It really was the little things and she knew he was just trying to normalize these last few weeks as much as he could.

"Mmm, do we have ice cream?" she scooted out of her chair and came back around the island to him.

"Glad I bought some a few days ago," he pulled her into his arms and felt his body completely relaxed when he wrapped her arms just beneath his shoulders. Her cheek rested against the expanse of his chest and she gently exhaled. "What's going on inside that head of yours?" Every little change in demeanor he would notice about her and sometimes she wishes there were things she could keep hidden from him.

"Despite how horrid this past week has gone, I'm still somehow so incredibly happy. I get to come home to Noah and you, and if that doesn't make me the luckiest-" her words are cut off with a kiss from him and her body warms at the feel of his lips on hers.

This is home. Not just the physical extremities that surround them but the love that they have built inside of it this past year.

"Don't forget that I get to come home to you guys too," he adds and brushes her hair away from her face. "I love you, Olivia. Despite your seriously weird pregnancy cravings," he placed a kiss to her nose and she rolled her eyes playfully before releasing her hold on him.

"Okay, but at least try it," she went to grab the chips and peanut butter and coated a chip. Olivia didn't give him a chance to reject it and instead shoved one into his mouth when he tried to stop her. "It's amazing right?" She can't help the laugh that escapes as a series of reactions play over his face. He chewed it and forced himself to swallow despite his disdain for it.

"I will never steal a chip again if you promise to never make me try another craving," he shook his head and went to grab a bottled water from the fridge.

"You're ridiculous," she mocked him and went to turn the oven on. "Now how about those cookies?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's the next morning full of the same bullshit as the day before, and Olivia feels her mood completely shift when she finds herself in her office thinking about this ongoing case. Peter had rushed to work earlier than usual this morning and he assured her it would all make sense later. Whatever that meant.

Almost as if he had been reading her mind she heard a knock on her door and was pleased to see it was him standing there, his hands in his pockets like always.

"Hey," she looked away from her laptop and pushed her glasses on top of her head. "We missed you a lot this morning," her hands rubbed her swell from top to bottom.

"I was out getting an arrest warrant for Rob Miller," he moved to stand in front of her desk and placed his palms flat on the top of it.

"You what? How?" That got her attention. She sat up quickly with confusion marked on her face. This was a rapid change in their investigation with Lindsay's murder, and Olivia wanted to be sure she heard him right before allowing that much needed sigh of relief.

"Olivia, I'm going to need you to just trust me on this."

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?" She wanted to be happy about the warrant- she really did but something about this just didn't feel right.

"The Parkers are here," Fin popped in and they both followed him out to the bullpen.

Vanessa and Hugo were shuffling in and lo and behold Rob was following behind them. Olivia saw Peter stand up much taller and stiffen up at the sight of him, and made sure she stayed behind him. This is the day he's been waiting for- they all have and although he may not be going behind bars officially, this damn well was a start.

"Mr. and , we may have found a suspect," Peter spoke up as they gathered around.

"Really? Who?" Vanessa asked.

"Your lawyer, Rob Miller."

"On what grounds?" Rob pushed himself forward and stood directly in front of Peter, making them eye to eye.

"Doesn't matter right now because thanks to this warrant your ass is all mine," Olivia unhooked her cuffs and placed his hands behind his back. "Rob Miller, you are under arrest for the murder of Lindsay Parker," she felt the sweet satisfaction of locking each cuff around his wrists. "Take him away," Fin helped her out and took a hold of his forearm to take him to the tombs.

This was it. This case along with Nikki's were moving forward and come Monday his victims would get the chance to be heard. It was Friday which meant he would have to spend the weekend in the tombs and go straight into court bright and early Monday. It brought her great joy to know he was going to be sitting in his sorrows for the next 72 hours. She doesn't know exactly how Peter managed to pull this off but like he said, she needed to put her trust in him.

"How did this all happen?" Hugo asked panicked.

"Amanda do you mind taking them back to my office? We can explain everything to you from beginning to end," Olivia waved towards her door and was happy to see they obliged.

"After we talk to them, how about we go home and worry about all of this on Monday?"

"I would love that more than anything. I'll wait for you out here," he kissed her temple swiftly as she hurried into her office, and felt guilt flooding through his system. He may have gotten that warrant but she had no idea how at risk this case was now that he did that; and Peter prayed to God that she would never find out.

 **The last time I updated was exactly two months ago and I'm so sorry :( I struggled to write for the longest but I am back. There is either one more verrrrry long chapter or two short ones left to this. I wrote a new story about Bensaro, and I'm brainstorming a new Benstone or EO fic too. Hope to see you guys there. Thanks for all the reviews (even the adamant requests to update). xo.**


	15. perfect frame

The weekend is over and their home that has shielded them the past 48 hours is invaded once again by this haunting case. The trial would begin around 10 this morning. Peter still hadn't told her on what grounds they were able to arrest Rob and it worries her. She trusts him with her _life_ , but it terrifies her running into this so confidently and so blindly. That was over 3 hours away though so for now...for now she would enjoy these last few moments they could stretch out of their weekend.

"You have no idea how good that feels," Olivia laid on her side in bed with a few pillows nestled under her heavy swell, reveling in the feel of Peter's hands placing pressure on the knots in her back. The baby was doing all sorts of shuffling these days, trying to somehow fit in the crowded space. She was running out of room and Olivia had no idea how women went past 40 weeks even the slightest.

"It's almost over baby," he moves closer until his body is flush against hers and moves his hand to her swell. His lips connect with her temple and he cuddles her close, feeling the quick kicks of their baby.

"I don't know if I can make it another three weeks," her voice is still laced with sleep and she could almost sleep for another hour or so, but she knows it's not the best idea. Today is a big day and she needs to be on her A game.

"Come on, let's get some food in you mama. Maybe it'll help you feel better," he's up and off her in seconds coming around their king bed and helping her to her feet. "I hate seeing you like this," she winced as she stood up, feeling the pains in her pelvis. It had been like this weeks ago when the baby had finally dropped.

" _You_ did this to me," her tone is serious but her face is forgiving when she gives him a small smile.

"Liv, please don't kill me in that delivery room," he's holding onto her hands still as he looks at her with a hint of a grin and she's trying her best to hold back laughter.

"No promises," she winks and leaves him to ponder before taking her first morning trip to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliva had done great in court this morning. She wasn't nervous at all. Despite doing this over a hundred times she still experienced some anxieties when it came to testifying. Sometimes she was the victims first outcry witness and her words could be the defining line between a perp going away or not. Today was different though, she answered the questions thrown at her as best as she could. Everything about this case was very circumstantial and with Peter keeping what felt like the biggest piece holding this case together from her, she was going into this not knowing a damn thing.

That was until later this evening when she got news that Nikki had caused quite a stir in the courtroom today. Olivia was normally very aware of her surroundings and made an effort to always look over her shoulder, but she had been so caught up thinking about today she hadn't noticed Rob waiting behind her SUV. He had tried talking to her despite her trying to dismiss him, because he couldn't help but get one last threat in before this was all over. Fin had been nearby leaving to his own car as well and she was forever thankful he naturally looked out for her and got there just in time.

As much as she should have taken it as a sign to get her ass home, she needed to speak with Nikki. It was killing her that she wasn't allowed in court since she was testifying and she needed to know what the hell happened. Luckily for her, there was a bar where she knew to find most people in law enforcement.

"Nikki," Olivia waddled her way over to where she sat at the bar. She was still dressed for court and she figured she had come directly here afterwards, which was hours ago. "You tried to frame Rob Miller today in court?"

"What choice did I have? He was going to get away with this!"

"You lied under oath. You could get disbarred for this," she doesn't even flinch at Olivia's words. Nikki continued nursing the mixed cocktail between her hands.

"Oh please Olivia, I've been doing this long enough. You think I'm afraid of losing my job of tap dancing in a courtroom? My daughter is safe and I won't have to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder," she turns back towards the bar in an attempt to dismiss Olivia, but she's not having it. How did she think this made her look as a Lieutenant? She was the one leading this case and if word got out that SVU attempted to frame anyone for a guilty verdict, who would ever trust their department again?

"That's not the point, Nikki! You know I never would have approved this which is why you felt the need to do this behind my back," Olivia had left the courthouse leaving her faith in the jury and now she had no idea if she should.

"You know what, Olivia? You might want to ask that loving fiance of yours who's idea this was to begin with."

Everything stopped around her- Peter? It was him who was behind this? Was this the exact thing she was supposed to trust him on when they arrested Miller last Friday?

"Yeah, he's been lying to you. You can be mad all you want but neither of us have to live in fear anymore. That bastard is going away," Olivia stood still in disbelief with her hand over her mouth.

She has two options: go upstairs to their condo and ask Peter calmly about trying to frame Miller, or completely lose her shit on him for lying.

She vows for the second option.

He had spent the entire weekend lying straight to her face. When she goes upstairs she doesn't want to hear some bullshit about him trying to protect her, because this was the opposite of it. Peter could lose everything he's ever worked for, including the law firm he's working on. How could he have been so reckless?

Her key clicked into the lock of the home they've shared together. It's been six months since she had packed up her and Noah's things and moved them over to his place. It took awhile for her to feel like it was their place too. Slowly, there was less sports memorabilia and more pictures of them all filling the space within. Noah's school pictures, date nights, family outings, and her favorite one sat on Peter's desk in his home office. It was a photo of them at one of Noah's choir concerts for school. He was so excited to have Peter there. She likes to think of it as one of the few events that officiated Peter's status in Noah's life.

Olivia closed the front door behind her and made sure the locks were secured before setting the alarm system. She tried to unzip her boots she had worn and laughed to herself when she realized there was no way in hell she could bend over anymore. The small heels of her booties clicked against the hardwood floors and she heard the faint sound of music coming from what she assumed was the kitchen. She smelled garlic and fresh bread baking in the oven. Damn him for being so good to her.

"Hey baby," Peter greeted her when he heard her round the corner into the kitchen. He wore a black apron around his waist, still dressed in slacks and his buttoned down shirt. He gave her a boyish grin and went to grab a wine glass. She heard the pop of a lid and the sound of the dark liquid filling the cup, before he turned his body to where she stood at the counter.

He tried handing the glass over to her and her eyebrows lowered in confusion. "Relax, it's that sparkling grape juice they give to kids on New Years," he leans to kiss her temple and hands the glass over to her again. "Can't have pasta without wine. This is the best we got for a few weeks," he steals a playful kiss from her before returning to the pot of white sauce he has going on the stove. The effort makes her smile a little, even a small laugh escapes her. He's always thinking about making her happy.

Looks like she'll be going with her more calm approach instead.

"What are you so quiet for?" He looks over his shoulder at where she still stood unmoved. It's like her feet are glued to the floor until she asks him directly what the hell went on in that courtroom today. As much as she was angry she was also completely defeated. She doesn't want to argue anymore because of Rob Miller. It's exhausting to think about this going on much longer and she hopes that the verdict tomorrow will give them all closure.

"I spoke with Nikki today. Right before I got home actually," her words came out strained. She doesn't want to talk about it anymore. She wants to enjoy this dinner her love made for her and maybe spend the rest of the night with him in bed watching tv. But what he did today in court was beyond bending a few rules. He broke her trust.

"She told you huh?" He doesn't tense up or show any signs of guilt. Instead he lowers the heat below the pot and turns to make his way back over to her. Olivia simply nods and bites away at her lower lip. "I've got maybe three months left at special victims. I'm gonna put away every fucker I can, including Rob Miller," he stands less than a foot away from her with his hands on his hips. His jaw clenched and she knows his building anger isn't directed at her. It's at Rob, it always comes back to him and she resents him for it.

"It isn't that simple though. You've risked so much by doing so. You got caught lying in court-"

"And Nikki laid her heart out to that jury letting them know why she did it. She feared for her life and her safety and I think they saw that. I'm not worried about it or my job," he has that cocky sonofabitch look in his eyes that tells her there's no point in arguing with him, because he's already decided.

"You lied to me all weekend," she pushes past him and sets the wine glass on the marbled counter. Her fingers grip the edge with her back turned to him. Olivia understands his point. Him and Nikki did what they felt it took to get a guilty verdict. It isn't as if she never did the same thing. She concluded though that the most upsetting part is that she was left in the dark. This must be exactly what Cragen felt when she pulled one over on him.

"And now you know why," she feels his hand skim up to her waist and the heat of his body overtakes her. "I didn't want to lie to you, but you and I both know what would have happened if I told you the truth," his mouth is near her ear, each of his words bouncing against her hair. "Please look at me," he pleads with her. Olivia spun slowly with his hand still attached to her hip. She feels his fingers grip onto the fabric of her blouse, and she knows he's resisting touching her. He's giving her space and time to think.

"I'm sorry for lying but I hope you understand," he adds. She understands too much but it's the apology she's the most understanding of, and is grateful that he listens to her. He hears every word she says and granted it may be the lawyer in him but she knows her lover cares about what she has to say.

"I get why you had to keep it from me. I guess it just didn't help the blow of it all hearing it from Nikki," her palms reach up and flatten against the hard planes of his chest. His breaths are even and steady, and it wills her to do the same. "That food almost done?" She looks to her right at the sauce that's bubbling and realizes just how hungry she is.

"Almost," he tilts her chin up to him and captures her lips, dragging his tongue along her lower lip. He wishes these last few weeks of pregnancy hadn't brought her so discomfort, or else he'd be working on getting her underneath him. "You sit and I'll finish cooking," he detached himself completely from her and she almost protests if it wasn't for the delicious smelling food.

He resumes stirring and checking on the garlic bread he's got going in the oven. She reached for the glass of the sparkling juice and rounded the corner to take a seat at the island. It's contentment that fills her when she looks over at him humming to the music and making _her_ dinner. Their baby kicks her then and her hand flies up instinctively. It's a not so gentle reminder from their little one that yes, this is her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Guilty_

He was found _guilty._

These last few months have reached their final chapter; relief doesn't even come close to describe how Olivia feels in this very moment. It was early this morning when they got the call that the jury was in. Her coffee had barely been brewed before they had all rushed to the courthouse, but missing her morning caffeine was a small price to pay for a guilty verdict. Nikki cried happy tears and the worried crease between Peter's eyebrows had dissipated. They had all been relieved of this demon of a case and the quiet that followed was indescribable. It's a reminder why she still gets up at the crack of dawn everyday for the past twenty years of her life. They all do the job that no one else lasts barely a year doing.

They returned to the 1-6 and finished up paperwork so they could all get out at a decent time tonight in the hopes of not getting any new cases. Fin, Amanda, and Carisi all went a few blocks over to the bar they often frequented. As much as Olivia wanted to, these last few weeks of pregnancy were kicking her butt and her bed was always the better option. Peter and her hopped into the white mercedes he had driven to work this morning and headed home to their boy. His hand rested on the console with hers, his fingers weaved between each of hers with his thumb brushing against the top of her hand. Her forehead rested against the cool glass of the window and she wills herself to keep her eyes open.

"We're home," Olivia felt his fingers grip gently into her scalp as his thumb skimmed across her jawline. She hadn't even remembered nodding off. "Let's get you upstairs and into bed," he leaned over to kiss her cheek and moved his hand to run along her swell.

"And food," she grumbles, still half asleep and it makes him chuckle a little.

"Yes, and food," his mouth tips up into a smile. His life wasn't just about him anymore, he had three other lives that he felt were so much more important. Peter never saw himself living such a life full of domesticity. Life was routine before Olivia and Noah. Weekdays spent in his office, and weekends spent in clubs and bars along with meaningless hookups. His money went to cars and last minute trips with the boys; private tables at the clubs and meaningless objects to fill his home. Then when Olivia came she showed him there was a much more purposeful life worth living.

He turns the car off and hurries to the other side to help her lift out of the front seat. She still tries to deny she needs the help but she still accepts it. Peter grabs her bags without question and makes sure to lock the car door before taking the elevator from the parking garage up to their place. She's silent and rests her head on his shoulder on the way up and his head turns to place a kiss to the top of her head. The bell dings and they make their way to the end of the hall, turning the key to the cocoon they've created. They relieve Lucy and are glad to see Noah was already asleep in bed.

Like always, they went to give Noah a kiss goodnight before leaving his door cracked and going to their master bedroom. She sits on her side of the bed and stretches out with her arms behind her holding her body up. Peter remains standing at the door with his arms crossed over his chest watching her. She's _his._ And yes, that might sound possessive but he doesn't care. He is hers just as much.

"Could you help me?" she points her foot out and it makes him grin small over at her. Her brown waves that fall past her shoulders frame her face and he can't help the urge to tuck the piece that's fallen in her face behind her ear. He moves in front of her to his knees and unzips the sides of her boots before taking each one of them off.

Peter stands to his feet and goes into the bathroom to turn on the shower for her, and makes sure to grab a towel for her. When he emerges she's already to her feet undressing and he's just glad she accepts his help. "I'm going to heat you up some leftovers," he kisses her swiftly and heads into the kitchen to fix her a quick dinner before bed.

Her, them, their future all surrounds him in their home they've built together. Noah's toy chest that sits in the living room, Olivia's favorite foods fill the fridge, and what makes him smile the most is the bag of baby clothes from the boutique Olivia was dying to go to this weekend. It got her mind off the case for a bit and that's all that mattered to him. Her and Noah's happiness is _all_ that mattered to him.

In three weeks time he hopes, he'll be rushing her off to the hospital and Olivia will be cursing his name as he speeds through the streets of New York City. He knows she'll try her best to put on a brave front for a while, but soon enough labor will get tough. She'll cry and he'll be there sweating up a storm trying not to panic. He's gonna stay strong for her as if he's done this a hundred times. She'll beg for relief from the pain and Peter will coach her through the contractions as they come.

As much as he hates the idea of Olivia being forced through the worst pain of her life, he can't wait to hold their little one. He's hoping for a girl but he hasn't told her that, because at the end of the day he wants a healthy baby. A being that's half him and half her that they get to bring home, and let the weight of the world fall away from them as their family grows from three to four.

 **Crying because this story is coming to an end. I have one more chapter left in me for this, and then that's it for this story. I think an epilogue is needed too :) but I have already started working on another Benstone story because I love them.**

 **I hope you enjoy this late night post. Stay safe out there guys! xo.**


	16. and then, there were 4

The heels of her feet push against the soft rug to rock her back and forth in the rocking chair that sat next to the crib in the nursery. She finds solstice here during the day when she feels uneasy. It's become a waiting game up to this point. Her due date was days ago and nothing has worked to induce labor at this point. Olivia took her maternity leave weeks ago because she had been so sure, but still _nothing._ She thought she knew patience after dealing with Noah's terrible twos but absolutely nothing could have prepared her for this guessing game.

"Ginger tea," Peter had come into the room still in his pajamas just like her. He had taken off work the same week she had- well, not completely. His work followed him home and he was constantly on his computer shooting emails back and forth; but she was happy to have him home with her nonetheless.

"Ginger?" She accepted the mug and held it in her hands, blowing on it to cool it down.

"It's supposed to help with joint pain," his answer makes her smile. Her body had been constantly aching from the added weight and a baby that just wasn't ready to come out. He had listened to her cry in pain sometimes and here he was trying his best to help her manage it. "I added some honey," he brushed a piece of hair that had escaped her ponytail, out of her face before leaning further to steal a kiss from her.

"You're so good to me," she bit down on her bottom lip as she looked up at him and willed herself not to cry. Her hormones had suddenly got the best of her these days. It's normal to cry like this, she knows, but dammit she wishes it would stop.

"I owe you everything and more," his hand comes up to cup her cheek and brushes his thumb along her skin, whisking the tears away. She's giving him the greatest gift and the best he can do is bring her tea and rub her aching back that's carried their baby for the past 283 days. It's the better part of a year and there's nothing he can do that will ever make up for that.

"You mind if I sit with you?"

"Please," she gestured for him to take a seat next to her on the floor like he usually did. "I was in here thinkin' about what life might be like a week from now, maybe," she chuckles a little because she hopes she'll be in a hospital gown cursing his name soon before then.

"Completely fulfilled," he grabs a hold of her foot and gently massages her swollen ankle.

"It will be that and so much of it but…"

"But what?"

"My mother is gone. Your parents, Pam, they're all gone," her voice is melancholy. She's left with so much time to think these days, and family has come to the forefront of her mind relentlessly. "Are we sure we can do this with just us?"

"The thing is that it's not just us, baby," he looked up at her and placed her foot back to the ground. "We have Fin, Amanda, Carisi, and what did I hear you say one time, " _the biggest gang in the city"?"_ That one makes her laugh out loud. There's been one too many times he's watched her square off with a perp, she can't even remember when she said that. After twenty years they all start to look the same.

Peter stood and placed his hands on each of the arm rests, stopping her from rocking. He leaned slightly above her and kissed her forehead before pulling back to look at her. "We're going to be alright, okay?"

"How are you so sure?"

"You did just fine with Noah. He knows just how loved he is. Our little one will too," he palms her belly and bent down to kiss their unborn. Nothing could be better than this. Absolutely _nothing._

"Well, I need for this little one to get out so I can just kiss that little face and love them too," a hand flies to her lower back to massage the aching site. Her face scrunched and the bridge of her nose made that zig zag it always did. "I need these damn back pains to stop too."

"Maybe it's the beginning of labor?" His mouth up turns into a grin.

"You need to get those hands ready for the squeezing of their lives then," she leans forward and pecks his lips before grabbing his hand, and nudging forward so he could help her up.

…...

It's Noah's last night being an only child. She senses it. Her body has been giving telltale signs all day long that this baby wasn't going to wait any longer. Olivia is excited to meet their baby; she can't wait to see who they looked like, to hold them and kiss their sweet little face. But it also terrifies her. Everything will never be the same in a day's time. She worries about Noah feeling forgotten or left out- not that her and Peter would let that happen. But his whole world was going to be turned upside down by a needy seven pound being in a matter of hours.

"You know mommy and daddy love you _sooooo_ much?" Olivia had managed to climb into his full sized bed and get in some snuggles before bed. Huge wasn't even a great enough word to describe how big she had grown in the last two weeks. She laid on her side with her elbow propped up in bed and her head resting in the palm of her hand. Noah laid on his back next to her, drawing little circles on her belly.

"Yes, mommy I know," he reassured her and flattened his hand against her swell. The baby was kicking rapidly which made Olivia flinch the slightest. She was officially running out of room and it was only a matter of time until this baby kicked an organ out of place. "Is the baby hurting you?"

"Just a little bit, but you know the baby will be here very soon and the doctor is going to make sure I'm not in any pain," they had tried to explain labor and delivery to Noah beforehand so he wouldn't be alarmed if Olivia had harsh contractions around him.

"Because he's going to give you an epi- an epi…"

"An epidural," she chuckles a little and taps the tip of his nose.

"Epi-dural," he says each consonance slowly trying to remember it. It's quiet for a little while and he begins to yawn. It's nearing 9 PM, almost thirty minutes past the time he's normally asleep. She couldn't help but be a little selfish and spend some extra time with him tonight.

"Can I come steal some kisses before bed?" Peter peeked into his room that was only lit up by the table lamp shaped like a race car. Noah's face brightens and he holds his arms up for his dad to give him the usual hug and kiss goodnight before bed.

 _His dad_

The words still feel funny sometimes when she hears them out loud. _Noah_ had asked Peter many months ago in the park if it was alright for him to be his dad too. He was only eight, almost nine years old, but he had been so wise for his age. Already, he was observing the relationships he had with every person around him. Amanda, Fin, Sonny, Rafael, he knew they were all to be considered his aunt and uncles. But it was Peter who he decided to consider his father. His question had blown them both away that day and it made Olivia realize he wasn't a baby anymore.

Peter shuffled over and brushed his curls away from his forehead to plant a kiss, and hugged his little boy tight. Soon he's going to be a father of two, and he takes this moment to breathe in their possible last night as a family of three. "I love you, Noah," he kisses him again and looks over at Olivia who's on the verge of tears. She's reading his mind like a book.

"Love you too, dad," he yawns again.

"Alright, let's get you all tucked in," Olivia scoots her way down the bed and Peter comes around to help her lift herself up. She pauses and takes a deep breath before helping get Noah all settled in for the night.

"Eddie the Elephant and your nightlight," she hands him the treasured stuffed animal and Peter goes to the outlet, where the nightlight that projects stars over his room, is plugged in. "Sweet dreams baby," they switch off the lights and she closes the door partially before following Peter.

….

They say New York is the city that never sleeps but she thinks it's a complete lie. It never truly does but there are moments like these in the middle of the night where quiet fills each street. The lights of the buildings that stagger below them are gone and there's not a soul that walks the sidewalks below them. For the past twenty years she's found herself up at this hour when she's been called because they've found a body, and they need her on a scene. It seemed silent then as they immersed themselves in the darkness that filled the city.

Now she's awake at this hour for a completely different purpose. She's not going to the scene of a life that's been lost, but instead she's preparing to welcome a life that's just beginning.

Her water had broken in the middle of the night, just as she had finally found solace. She had just gotten the pillows settled perfectly beneath her, and Peter's calming movements along her swell thankfully got the baby to settle down inside of her. But it was only a few hours later when she felt a lukewarm liquid soak the cotton shorts she had worn to bed. Her first thought was that maybe her bladder had betrayed her like it had done a few times before. With a baby pushing and pulling on your bladder, accidents were bound to happen. It was when she pulled the sheets back and flipped on the lamp next to her that revealed it wasn't just urine.

Hours later she's here on the eighth floor of the hospital that holds the maternity unit. Machines are going around her. One keeps track of her contractions that come every 2-4 minutes, and the other monitors the heartbeat of their baby. The sound is filling the room and she uses it as a focus point to keep her going. Soon this will all be over and she'll get to hold their little one close to her. She refused the epidural. It wasn't in her birth plan. From the beginning she wanted to do this naturally. Olivia had done her research, learned breathing techniques, and despite Peter's wishes this was what she was going to do. She never really took the easy way, did she?

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" Olivia seethed. Sweat coated her forehead and she felt her body ripping into two as another gut wrenching contraction tore through her body. They were barely two minutes apart before another one came.

He reluctantly pulled away from her and watched as the nurse helped Olivia back into bed after walking along the halls to distract herself from the pain. It wasn't out of the ordinary for her to snap at him at this point and he took the jabs as they came.

"I'm gonna have the doctor come check her dilation," they had normally checked every hour but it had only been barely thirty minutes since the last time. He noticed and it hit him then that it was happening all right now.

"Oh God!" Olivia cried on her side as another one came. "The baby's coming isn't it?" She looked over at Peter who had a worried look on his face. It killed him inside to know the best he could do in this moment is try to give her reassurance, and coach through the pain.

"She's gonna check for you baby," he holds out his hand to her, testing the waters and she thankfully accepts. Again, pain comes and she squeezes for dear life. He doesn't care. She could grip for hours until it fell off and he'd willingly hand her the other.

"Okay Olivia, I think it's about time to have a baby!" Dr. Miller had entered the room cheerful as ever, and Olivia swore she could punch her right now. The doctor sat at the end of the bed and propped her feet up carefully so that she could check just how far along she was. A small cheer sounded from her and she gave the nurses the go ahead to get everything prepped.

Olivia's head is tilted towards the ceiling, a few stray tears fall down her temples. Her mouth puckers and her lips quiver as she rides out the pains of labor and mentally prepares herself to give birth to her baby. The nurses are whirring all around her, grabbing tools, blankets and towels, each second induces her anxiety. She feels Peter's hand come up to her forehead and push the baby hairs that curled around her face. "I'm right here baby," he reassures her to help bring her back down to solid ground. Her hand that still holds onto his squeezes again when the pain comes back. She screams out louder than she's done all day and it scares him shitless to see her writhe in pain.

"This baby is coming right now. Give me a big push Olivia," the doctor coaxes her to bare down and give all she's got.

…

She did it.

He had no doubt in his mind that she would. Over half an hour of pushing and their _baby girl_ was here.

Just like he had wished and hoped for.

She's completely sated in her mother's arms as they practice skin on skin. It's been hours since her birth and they're both completely in love. Nothing in the world could have amounted to hearing his baby cry for the very first time. His eyes welled with tears and he kissed Olivia's tear stained cheeks. She'd just given birth and she was the most beautiful as she held the life they had created together in her hands.

"She looks just like you," Peter doesn't take his eyes off her. She's just sleeping comfortably in her arms tucked beneath the blankets with her. She's got a head full of almost black hair and her mother's nose, along with her warmer skin tone. They haven't gotten a moment to see her eyes just yet, but he hopes they are beautifully brown like Olivia's too. "She's just so beautiful," he's getting teary eyed again and Olivia wastes no time as the tears fall down her face. She's so _happy._ Which doesn't even seem like a good enough word to describe how she feels right now.

"Happy Birthday, Giuliana" she spoke sweetly to their baby girl and kissed the tip of her nose. They had already had their first feeding together, and she was out like a light since then. It had been a long day for their little one. "I'll never forget this day," she smells her head for the hundredth time today and it makes Peter laugh. He had heard so much about _baby smell_ , and didn't see it as anything special until he smelled his own baby and he couldn't get enough of it.

There's a knock on the door before they see their boy skipping into the room with Lucy following behind him. He's got a teddy bear in his arms that they've never seen before, and they realize it's a gift he had gotten for his new sibling. "Hey buddy," Noah ran over to his father who was still sitting close to Olivia's bed. Peter hugged him tight before kissing his forehead and giving him time to take a look at his baby sister.

"Hi baby," Olivia reaches out with one arm to caress his face. It had only been since early this morning since she had seen his face, but she missed him dearly. "This is your sister, Giuliana," her voice is soft and she watches him take her in. She pulled her away from her chest and held her on her lap, her hands holding her head and her legs stretching along her thighs. Eventually a smile breaks out on his face and he leans to kiss her head. It melts Olivia into a puddle and albeit maybe it's the hormones, but she's on the verge of tears seeing her children meeting for the first time.

"Hi Giuliana, I'm your big brother, Noah," he speaks to her gently and looks up at his mother. "This is the baby that was in your tummy?"

"Mmhm, and now she's here finally," he sits for a moment staring at Giuliana once again. She can tell he's trying to piece together how exactly she got here. Lucy sat a few feet behind Peter and gushed over their interaction just as much. "You wanna hold her for a bit?" His face lights up then, and Peter stood to give him his seat. He helped him get settled in and stole an extra pillow from Olivia's bed to place on his lap.

Olivia swaddled Giuliana in the soft yellow blanket they had got months ago after finding out she was pregnant. She got a little fussy transitioning over to Noah, but once she was in her brother's arms she calmed quickly. They hadn't even had to tell him how to hold her and support her neck, he said he remembered from holding Billie- and sure enough he did. Suddenly, he looked so much older with his baby sister in his arms. He wasn't her little boy anymore- he was growing up right before her very eyes.

"Do we get to bring her home forever?" Noah asks.

"She's ours to keep," Olivia smiles softly and she feels her face slowly become soaked with happy tears. Noah looks down at Giuliana again with puppy dog eyes, completely in love with her.

They were all going to be okay.

….

 **3 months later…**

Ninety days full of sleepless nights, stress filled tears, and adjusting to two kids; but also filled with so much laughter, first smiles, and so many milestones. She's never been more at peace with her life than she is now. She knows happiness for what it truly is. It's in her children and her fiancé who make sure she knows how much she is loved. The smiles her daughter gives her in the mornings, Noah's kisses he makes sure he gets before bed, the way Peter pushes her to achieve her dreams. They keep her going through the lows of postpartum.

Giuliana sleeps peacefully in her arms now as she rocks her in the chair she spent so much time in when she was safe inside her belly. It's nearing 7 in the morning and it's only a matter of time before their quiet time together is interrupted. Today was a big day for them. Noah had begged her to let him join his friend David's soccer team. It was only a matter of time until he grew out of baseball and wanted to try something else. Peter still had hope that he would follow his footsteps and get back into it again, but for now he'd wear the colors of his soccer team proudly.

"Morning," she looked away from Giuliana and saw Peter standing in the doorway with her favorite cup full of coffee. He was still a bit sleepy eyed and shirtless in only his grey pajama pants. Lately, he kept his hair a little bit longer at the top, leaving his bed head tousled over his forehead. She was against it until she realized it made for a great grip when he went to town on her…

"My eyes are up here," he teases her when he catches her eyeing the imprint on his grey pants. Their six weeks of waiting had come and gone before Olivia finally felt ready to _consummate_ their life post baby. It was just a few weeks ago when she surprised him after he had gotten home from a long day of renovating his office space. His favorite wine and chocolate covered strawberries, along with rose petals that led to their master bedroom at the end of the hall. All for him after she had spent her day caring for Giuliana and Noah. He truly wasn't worthy of her.

"I know," she quips and he feels the blood in his body beginning to rush to one particular place.

"Jesus Liv," he blows out a slow breath and paddles his way over to her. He bends slightly as if he wore going to give her a kiss to her cheek but instead settled his mouth close to her ear. "Tonight that ass is mine," he rasps and pulls away to hand her the coffee. She swallows hard and shakes her head acting like that action alone could shake the dirty thought invading her mouth.

"I'll be betting on that," she looks up at him through her dark lashes as he eased up on her and reached for Giuliana. She wakes a little and a grin falls on her face. Peter's heart warms even though it probably is just gas, he still likes to believe it's because she's seen him. He bends slightly to kiss her rosy cheeks and bounces her lightly to get her to drift back to sleep.

"Stop growing little one," Peter cooed. She was growing rapidly since day one and soon enough the last of her onesies wouldn't be fitting her anymore. He stared at her sleeping form and couldn't tear his eyes away. She is every little bit of her mother.

"She's real, baby," Olivia catches him and comes to stand next to him. "I stare at her too," her mouth tips up into a smile and her head rests on his shoulder, fawning over her too. "Just waiting on someone to wake me up one day and tell me this is all a dream," she kissed the top of her dark haired head and tipped up on her toes to plant a kiss on Peter. "I'm going to go wake up our soccer star," she leaves down the hall to Noah's room and he takes her place in the rocking chair. He still has a few minutes before he needs to get ready himself, and he uses them to spend some one on one time with his baby girl.

The last three months have flown by in the blink of an eye and he can't handle how fast time is going. His very own law firm will be opening in a matter of weeks, she'll be coming up on four months then. Before he knows it she'll be crawling, walking, and soon enough off to school. He hasn't ever experienced love like this before. Noah is just as much his too. He is his child too, who taught him so many firsts: family isn't always blood, patience, and that there were still souls out there untouched by this God forsaken earth.

Peter believes his soul is exactly where it's supposed to be. Right here in the middle of Manhattan with Olivia Benson- the love of his life and the woman he's surrendered his heart to.

….

 **I am sitting by a warm fire finishing this story, and I'm genuinely happy that I decided to take a leap of faith and write Benstone! An epilogue will be coming soon in a few weeks. It will include married life and among other things ;) Thank you to every faithful viewer for reading this! Until then...**

 **Checkout my newest fic about Benstone titled** _ **One Night!**_


End file.
